Return to zero
by RinMeltdown02
Summary: un amor de niños,un tragico accidente.de pasar de un inocente niño a un magnifico asesino.inspiracion gracias a la cancion return to zero,1º fic en español de LenxNeru!,terminado!
1. Cap 1:promesa

se me ocurrió escribir un fic sobre vocaloid y me inspire en el tema return to zero ya que me encanto especialmente la voz de Len XD combinare la accion con el romance y sera sobre mi pareja favorida de vocaloid (como no hay muchos fics de esta y los únicos que hay están en ingles T_T)osea de LenxNeru (si visitan la pagina nico nico dougan verán q hay varias videos sobre ellos echos con el MMD)no los aburro m s con mis discursos U_U espero que lo disfruten n.n

* * *

** RETURN TO ZERO**

**CAP 1:PROMESA...**

Dos niño rubios de unos 8 años estaba sentado en una banca de una plaza,estaban en completo silencio hasta que una niña hablo.

_ -nee...- _

_-que sucede?-_

_-crees que...algún día nos volvamos a ver?-_

_-claro que si!- _

_-como estas tan seguro?-_

_-por que,yo te prometo que si tu te vas a otro lugar,yo ire a buscarte y jugaremos juntos de nuevo!-_

_-de verdad Len!-_

_-de verdad Neru!-_

_-entonces,quiero que conserves esta collar y cuando nos volvamos a ver tendrás que devolvérmelo-_

_-pero es tu collar favorito,estas segura que quieres que yo lo cuide?-_

_-claro!confió en ti!seque lo cuidaras muy bien!-_

_-entonces__ es una promesa-_

_-si!estaré esperando hasta el dia en que nos volvamos a ver Len!..._

* * *

En un cuarto casí completamente vasio con tan solo dos mueble y una cama,se encontraba acostado en ella estaba un chico de unos 14 a 15 años de cabello rubio y ojos azules ,todo estaba en completo silencio hasta que...

-Len!,despierta!-dijo una chica rubia asotando la puerta.

-estoy despierto Rin...-en su cara habían varias bandas y rasguñones,se notaba que había sido por una pelea.

-por el amor de dios,por que ahora en las misiones te lastiman tanto?,antes no podían ni tocarte!,que es lo que pasa?-

-no es de tu importancia...-Len agarro una toalla y se dirigió hacia el baño.

-Len!,hey!dime que pasa!-mientras se acercaba hacia donde Len se encontraba,este le cierra la puerta del baño en su cara.

-ya te dije,no es de tu importancia-le dijo el chico desde adentro del baño.

-antes me contabas cuando tenias un problema...que fue lo que te hizo cambiar tanto hermano...es por Neru cierto?-rapidamente Len salio del baño y con su mano apreto la muñeca de Rin.

-no vuelvas a decir su nombre...-dijo mientras apretaba con mas fuerza.

-tenia razón...es por ella...porque no puedes olvidarla de una vez por todas!-Rin trataba de soltarse del agarre de Len,pero este apretaba cada vez mas fuerte haciendo que la muñeca de ella se fuera tornando de un color rojo.

-no puedo...hice una promesa...-Len soltó la muñeca de Rin la cual ya estaba pasando a un color morado.

-sabes que es imposible que la volvamos a ver...sabes que yo también la estimaba mucho...era mi mejor amiga...pero-antes de que Rin terminara Len la asoto contra la paret.

-no lo digas...-

-hermano...ya dejalo...deja de mentirte a ti mismo... -

-sabes que eso no es cierto!-Rin miraba a Len con tristeza,ella sabia lo que Neru se significo para su hermano,pero,ya era tiempo de olvidar el pasado y aceptar la realidad.

-Len...por favor...aceptalo...aceptalo...-cada vez mas a Rin le estaban faltando las fuerzas,la ultima vez que vio hacia a Len fue cuando se enteraron sobre el accidente-...hermano por favor acepta que Neru...que Neru...murió...tienes que aceptarlo esa es la realidad...por favor as como yo,mantiene a Neru como un lindo recuerdo.

-ella no esta muerta...-Len se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió-...vete.

-pero Len-

-VETE! NO QUIERO VERTE! SAL AHORA DE MI CUARTO!-Rin no tubo mas que aceptar,pero antes que le le cerrara la puerta en su cara otra vez le dijo:

-Kaito quiere que nos reunamos abajo...solo eso venia a decirte-cuando Rin salio del cuarto de Len,este cerro la puerta y apoyado en esta empezo a llorar mientras apretando el collar que colgaba de su cuello.

* * *

Rin luego de salir del cuarto de Len,en camino a donde Kaito los había citado se encontró con Miku en el camino.

-de nuevo se a enojado?-pregunto la chica de pelo azul (n/u:o es verde O_O pues siempre lo e visto azul -_-U ) con una sonrisa.

-eh-Miku se dio cuenta del semblante triste de Rin.

-no te preocupes Rin!-dijo la peli-azul(verde XD)con su mano en el hombro de la rubia en señal de apoyo-lo conoses mejor que nadien!sabes que se le pasara luego!los dos son muy parecidos!.

-sera por que somos gemelos-dijo Rin un una forma de sarcasmo-pero la verdad no se si pronto se le pasara,a estado asi desde varias dias y no me deja ayudarlo.

-las cosas del corazón siempre son complicadas,creo que es mejor que dejes que el piense en todo y trate de refleccionar sobre el tema,pero también va a nesecitarte a su lado para que lo apoyes-Miku le dedico una bella sonrisa a Rin.

-creo que tienes razón! tengo que dejar que Len piense las cosas y refleccione!-Rin dio una sonrisa y hizo que Miku se aliviara un poco,luego las dos se dirigieron hacia donde Kaito los esperaba-"_Miku... si supieras...tu lo dijiste...soy la que mas conoses a Len y se que esto no se le pasara...no lo ha echo durante 7 años y no lo hará ahora..."_-pensó la rubia hasta que la imagen de su hermano apareció frente a ella.

La chica se le hacerco,pero este le hizo el quite,Rin quedo con una mirada de tristeza es su rostro,unos minutos mas tardes Kaito apareció con varios documentos en sus manos.

-bueno -empezo diciendo Kaito mientras toma asiento en un escritorio- como verán ultimamente la productividad a bajado por lo menos un 35%,  
VOCALOID esta perdiendo prestigio frente a otros sevisios secretos,ahora ya no nos toman como un gran enemigo al cual es difícil de eliminar.

-hasta ahora cual es el que comanda la lista?-pregunto entrando Meiko-que tan bajo estamos?

-lo sufisiente como para una emboscadas de UTAU y BOUKALOID,en cualquier instante nos pueden atacar,y el unico que ya se a enfrentado a ello a bajado su productividad, que es lo que pasa Len?.

-no es nada-contesto el rubio sin ánimos.

-Len esto es realmente serio!-Kaito trato de agarrar el hombro de Len pero este le hizo el quite rápidamente-deberías estar agradecido de mi! yo fui quien te rescato a ti y a Rin!

-pues hubieras solo rescatado a Rin,yo nunca te pedi que me salvaras...-

-Len...-Rin se acercó al chico y tomo su mano suavemente-...se que tu no querías que Kaito te salvara...pero lo hizo por mi...eres mi hermano y eres muy importante...aun te necesito a mi lado...necesito que me apoyes y...yo intentare apoyarte a ti...para que el dolor que has tenido durante estos 7 años se apage...

-sabes que no la puedo olvidarla...-dijo Len casi en un susurro pero lo sufisientemente fuerte para que Rin lo pudiera escuchar.

-no te estoy pidiendo que la olvides...solo que aceptes la realidad...-Len se soltó de la mano de Rin y sin dirigirle la mirada le dijo:

-dejame en paz...esto no es tu problema...-

-pero len!-

-ya dejame tranquilo!-Rin quedo sin palabras al ver la expresión de Len,realmente le dolia mucho el verlo asi de mal-no necesito tu ayuda! preocupate por ti misma y alejate de mi!

-Len...-Rin vio como Len salia del lugar y estaba dudando en ir tras el o no,prefirió no hacerlo.

* * *

Ya habían transcurrido algunas horas desde que Len no salia de su cuarto,Rin cada vez se sentía mas triste,pero,ya era hora,era hora de la misión,como Len Kagamine era unos de los tres mejores que habían,el siempre debía hacer la mayoría de las misiones mas dificiles,ya que Meiko Sakine se encargaba de otros asuntos y Shion Kaito,luego de que se fracturara la cadera en una misión,la cual ya no le permitían luchar,le ordenaron que se encargar del grupo VOCALOID2,el cual había superado al primer grupo que el antes Hatsune era la encargada de la enfermería,ella no podía luchar por su débil cuerpo y no podía manejar armas porque tiene un especie de trauma hacia ellas que se produjo cuando asesinaron a toda su familia frente a sus ojos, y Rin Kagamine naturalmente era la compañera de Len el las misiones,claro que el chico hacia lo mas difícil,pero ella se encargaba de cubrirle la espalda en caso de ataque sorpresa.

-Len,puedo pasar?-pregunto una voz femenina detrás de la puerta del el cuarto del rubio.

-pasa-contesto este sin ánimos,lentamente la puerta se fue abriendo,dejando ver a Miku con su tradicional sonrisa.

-te vengo a decir que ya es hora de la misión,debes prepararte,Rin te esta esperando abajo,solo eso-tras decir esto la peli-azul-verde(XD),cerro la puerta tras de si.

Len se levanto se su cama y se dirigió hacia un armario donde tenia su uniforme,luego hacia el otro lleno de armas,elijio sus favoritas,una pistola y una espada,tomado estos salio de su cuarto.

* * *

Ya abajo se encontró con Rin,no la miro solo le dijo "andando" y esta lo siguió sin dudarlo,ahora tendrían que enfrentarse contra un BOUKALOID,Shion Akaito era uno de los mas fuertes y también era hermano de Kaito,Rin estaba dudando si Len podría vencerle,llegaron a una especia de guarida que según la información que resivieron de Kaito,su hermano se encontraba ahi,con las armas en las manos avanzaban lentamente,revisando cada rincón del sitio,pero de Akaito no se mostraban ningún indicio, Len creyo haber escuchado un ruido,pero pensó que solo era solo imaginacion.

-Len-dijo Rin-donde crees que pueda estar?

-no lo se-contesto este luego volvió a escuchar el ruido de antes y recordó de que era,entonces sin pensarlo dos veces abrazo a Rin y le dijo:

-tirate al suelo y cubrete la cabeza!-en un segundo una bomba exploto en el lugar,a lo lejos un hombre de cabello rojo observaba la escena con una sonrisa de triunfo en su cara.

-no eras tan fuerte después de todo Len Kagamine...-

* * *

**notas autora:comentarios,ideas para la historia,cosa que mejorar,criticas bunas(me alegro ^.^) malas (no me importan** **) acepto cualquier cosa.**

**espero que le aya gustado el primer capitulo,pronto subire el segundo ^.^ asi que nos leemos en otra **

**YA NE!**


	2. Cap 2:esta es mi desicion

** RETURN TO ZERO**

**CAP 2:ESTA ES MI DESICION...**

todo el lugar estaba completamente lleno de humo,el cual no dejaba ver decidió ir a ver los cuerpos de los hermanos "_tendré mucho dinero por sus cabezas_"pensó este,un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos,Akaito saco de su chaqueta su celular y respondió al llamado.

-que?-respondió este.

-_como que "que"_!-se escucho gritar a uno voz del otro lado del teléfono-_aprende a responderle a tus superiores_!

-ya no te alteres!,que es lo que quieres Zatsune?-

-_terminaste con los vocaloidtontos_?

-si,no creo que allan podido sobrevivir a la explosión,por lo menos la chica no-Akaito rió para si mismo.

-_asegura-te de que el chico si lo este,el es el mas peligroso y trae me un regalo cariño si_?-

-te llevare el mejor regalo de todos mi amor,adios-Akaito colgó el teléfono y empezó a revisar cada rincón del lugar para encontrar los cuerpos de los no encontrarlos,en vez de preocuparse,se alegro-jajajaja murieron calcinados los pobres imbéciles-dijo el peli-rojo,pero,al momento de de terminar su frase,una bala le atravesó el brazo-pero que mierda!

de entre los escombros se dejo ver la figura de Len y Rin,ambos se veian muy da ados,especialmente Len,el cual habia protejido a rin con su propio cuerpo y la chica se encontraba abrasada a no dejaba de apuntar a Akaito con su pistola.

-creías...que sería tan fácil librarte de mi BOUKALOIDIOTA...-estas palabras hisieron que Akaito se enfadara,rápidamente(y aprovechando el mal estado de Len)salto a otra parte de la guarida y tomo su no alcanzó a darle a ninguno.

-Rin,toma-Len le paso su pistola a Rin.

-pe-pero Len!tu con que te vas a defender?-

-no te preocupes...traje mi espada,además Kaito me pidió que le sacara un poco de información y no vas a querer estar aquí cuando lo aga,esperarme afuera-Len tomo a Rin del brazo y la saco del lugar ignorando todas sus quejas.-Akaito!ven y pelea como hombre!

-ja!mira quien habla!-Akaito salio de entre de unos escombros-tu vienes a hablar de hombría cuando solo eres un niñato.

ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos,hasta que Akaito Len ya no tenia su pistola tubo que escabullirse para no ser alcanzado,saco su espada de su funda y trato de darle a Akaito pero este también tenia su espada y logro bloquear el ataque de era la fuerza que asían ambos que de las espadas llegaba a salir chispas,la espada de Akaito se empezó a peli-rojo le pega una patada el el estomago a Len y ase que este retroceda.

-hijo de...-se queja len por tal golpe.

-en la guerra todo vale-Akaito tiro al suelo una bomba de humo,Len trato de taparse la nariz pero era demasiado fuerte el Len empezó a toser,le ardía los ojos y la garganta,era el momento precisó para Akaito,ahora si que le llevaría un lindo regalo a Zatsune,la cabeza rubia de Len.

Len no podía respirar y Akaito se acercaba lentamente hacia peli-rojo tomo a Len de los brazos y puso su pistola en la cabeza del iba a disparar,Len le pega una patada en la entrepierna asiendo que Akaito lo soltara,rápidamente le da otro en la cara y lo tira al suelo,en el suelo Len entierra su espada en la mano de Akaito que sostenía el arma.

-es hora de que hables...-dijo Len con voz macabra-cuales son los planes que tiene BOUKALID contra nosotros?

-je! y tu crees que te lo diré? jajajajajaja no me agas reír niñato!-

-entonces sufre-Len empezó cortar toda la parte de la muñeca de Akaito con su espada hasta llegar al hueso,luego la saco de ese lugar y la clavo en la pierna,sacando y clavando la espada una y otra vez,como no veía ningún resultado,dirigió la punta del armas a la mejilla de Akaito y empezó a bajar lentamente,Len veía como gemía y se retorcía pero no quería hablar,cuando creyó que ya era suficiente retiro el arma del cuerpo ensangrentado del peli-rojo-y ahora hablaras?

-ese collar...-Akaito apunto el collar de Len,se notaba que ya no soportaba mas el dolor y se estaba desangrando bastante.

-que hay con mi collar?-pregunto el rubio.

-esa niña rubia...lo tenia...-Len abrió los ojos,sin pensarlo tiro su espada lejos de ahí y agarro a Akaito de su camisa.

-como sabes de Neru!,sabes donde esta!cierto!,cierto!,responderme!-Len no paraba de zamarrear a Akaito el cual no da va ninguna reacción-vamos!,no te mueras en un momento como este!,di-me donde esta Neru!,donde la as visto a ella y a este collar!,HABLA DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

-je...je..hahahahahahahahahahahaahahah!-Akaito empezó a reír descontroladamente lo que hizo que Len se desesperara aun mas-vi el collar cuando te lo estaba dando hace 7 años y la ultimas vez que la vi a ella fue cuando...la...mate...-esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Len,en un impulso agarro la pistola de Akaito y le disparo entre los ojos al peli-rojo.

* * *

un poco mas alejado de eso lugar,Rin se encontraba hablando por teléfono con Miku.

-Miku que puedo hacer Len aun no a vuelto y si esta grave,los BOUKALOID son muy fuertes...-las lágrimas amenazaban con escaparse de los ojos de Rin "._..y sin esta muerto..que voy a hacer?_.."pensó la rubia deprimiendose aun mas.

-_Rin no te preocupes_-dijo lo dulce voz de miku al otro lado del teléfono-_tu espera a Len en ese punto,te aseguro que esta bien,se como trabajan los BOUKALOID,se que asen los trabajos de uno solamente._

-pero esta paleando contra el hermano de Kaito-

-_lo se,tu solo espera si,tengo pacientes que atender,cuando vuelvas hablamos,adios_-

-espera Mik-no pudo terminar,la llamada se había cortado,Rin sintió un disparo y fue corriendo a el lugar donde Len.

se llego se sintió aliviada al ver que su hermano estaba bien,la chica se acercó y lo abrazo por la espalda.

-me alegra que estés bien-dijo Rin al borde de las lágrimas.

-sueltame...-la forma en que Len le dijo eso,hizo que Rin se asustara un poco,sin mas preámbulos lo soltó y vio como se alejaba de donde estaba el cuerpo muerto de Akaito,Len paro y se dio vuelta hacia donde Rin estaba-te dije que me esperaras afuera.

-lo se,pero estaba preocupada por ti y-

-acaso crees que soy tan débil como para que ese imbécil me mate!-Rin bajo la cabeza,prefirió no decir nada,sabia que no hay remedio para cuando Len se pone asi-mejor vámonos al cuartel.

Rin no dijo nada y lo siguió,llegando al cuartel y después de que curaran las heridas de Len y Rin,Len pidió hablar con Kaito.

-vaya!es muy raro que tu quieres hablar conmigo!-dijo Kaito cuando vio entrar a Len junto con Rin a su oficina-y dime que es lo que desean?.

-quiero que desde ahora trabajar yo solo-esas palabras dejaron helados a Kaito y a Rin.

-pero Len,por que?-dijo Rin-siempre hemos sido un equipo,por que ahora quieres trabajar tu solo?

-si Len cual es la razón?-pregunto Kaito.

-la razón es que ya no puedo luchar y cuidarla al mismo tiempo-Len miro a Rin la cual estaba muy nerviosa-el día en que puedes derrotar a un BOUKALOID o a un UTAU tu sola volveremos a ser equipo,antes no,eres muy débil y me estorbas.

Len...yo...lo siento...-dijo Rin antes de salir corriendo de la oficina de Kaito.

-tu si que sabes herir a la gente..-dijo Kaito.

-esto es lo mejor para ella-luego Len salio de la oficina de Kaito y caminado por un pasillo se detuvo y miro el collar que colgaba de su cuello "j_uro que matare a cada uno de los BOUKALOID,lo juro por las dos,esta es mi desicion_" volvio a soltar su collar y siguio caminando.

* * *

en otra parte,para ser exacto en los cuarteles de BOUKALOID,todos se sentían avergonsados por la derrota de Akaito por parte de un VOCALOID.

-ese imbécil!-grito una chica de cabello negro mientras rompía todo a su paso-como pudo ser derrotado por un VOCALOID!.

-Zatsune controlarte quieres-dijo una chica de cabello blanco-aun no estamos vensidos.

-claro que lo estamos Haku!-dijo Zatsune-perdimos a uno de los mejores,perdimos prestigio,perdimos honor y yo perdí mi corazón.

-jajajaja por favor Zatsune no me agas reír,tu corazón lo perdiste hace mucho mas tiempo-Haku dejo unos documentos enzima de el escritorio de Zatsune-aun no estamos acabados,grabe toda la pelea de Akaito con el chico Kagamine y creo que encontré su punto débil.

-un punto débil?-pregunto Zatsune y se dirigió hacia Haku-dimi!,dime! cual es su punto débil?-Haku no dijo nada y le entrego una foto-ohhhhh,así que este es su punto débil eh?,no puede ser mejor!

-si además,nos de ve un favor muy grande-Haku le paso el teléfono a Zatsune y esta marco,unos segundos después se escucho una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-_si?_-dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-hola querida!,te tengo un trabajo muy importante!-dijo Zatsune.

-_de que se trata?_-

-lo de siempre,espionaje,robo,asesinato,lo clásico!-Zatsune tomo unos papeles de su escritorio-veras querida,hemos tenido un peque o problema con VOCALOID ello an asesinado a mi querido Akito y ahora tu quiero que agas lo mismo,pero antes que respondas quiero que recuerdes todo lo que e echo por ti y lo que puedo hacer si no sigues mis ordenes,entonces que désides querida?

-_haré lo que tu desees..._-

-perfecto!,quiero que llegues aquí en una semana ok?-dijo zatsune.

-_esta bien,a quién debo matar esta vez?_-

-te envió la foto por fax-zatsune envió la foto y la persona del otro lado del telefono dijo:

_-Len Kagamine?,se me ase conocido el nombre_-

-si,si,no importa quien sea,solo que debes matarlo,bueno adios te veo en una semana!bye!-Zatsune colgó el teléfono y empezó a reír.

-y tu de que te ríes?-pregunto Haku.

-que irónico no?-dijo la peli-negro.

-que cosa es irónico?-pregunto Haku tomando café de una taza.

-el ser asesinado por la persona que amas y por la cual as sufrido por tantos años jajajajajajaja-Haku solo la miraba mientras que Zatsune seguía riendo-vez te dije Haku,yo tenia razón,yo tenia razón!

-y de que tenias razón Zatsune?-pregunto fastidiada la peli-blanco.

-yo tenia razón de haber dejado a Neru con vida,me muero por ver la cara de Kagamine cuanto este siendo asesinado por la persona que mas ama-dicho esto le dedico una sonrisa a Haku y siguió riendo.

* * *

**Notas Autora:mejoras,ideas para la historia,comentarios buenos(me alegro ^.^)malos(me da igual **¬ ¬** ) acepto todo.**


	3. Cap 3:una nueva integrante

RETURN TO ZERO

CAP 3:una nueva integrante...

Ya había pasado una semana,zatsune estaba muy impaciente por la llegada de Neru.

-por que se demora tanto?-reclamaba Zatsune en el aeropuerto.

-tranquilisate quieres-dijo Haku-no creo que se aya arrepentido,nos de ve muchos favores.

-que lo aga!,o si no yo misma la mato!-

-tranquilisate ya estoy aquí-Zatsune y Haku se dieron la vuelta para ver a Neru.

-ya era hora!-dijo Zatsune,luego de un rato se dirigieron hacia el cuartel de el camino Zatsune no dejo de quejarse de que neru se había demorado demasiado o que sino cumplía bien la misión la mataría y cosas al cuartel se dirigieron enseguida a la oficina de Zatsune.

* * *

mientras en VOCALOID todo se había vuelto un caos,en una misión de prueba de los nuevos agentes,UTAU coloco una bomba en plena evaluacion,dejando a 15 heridos y 23 muertos,como Miku no podía con todos tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Rin quien tenia un poco de conocimiento en la tal trajedia,Kaito no tenia ni un minuto libre,cada familiar de los heridos y fallecidos reclamaban con tomar represalias con la organización,Meiko trataba de ayudar en lo que podía,pero no lograba nada,ella trataba de calmar un poco a los familiares pero no podía con tal desesperación y Len no se inmutaba a nada,se mantenía en su cuarto repasando lo que le dijo Akaito,solo salia de ahí para cuando tenia pensaba alguien llamo a la puerta.

-quien diablos es?-respondió este de mala manera.

-soy Luka-dijo la voz al otro lado de la Luka era una de las nuevas que habían entrado a VOCALOID2 recientemente,fue trasladada desde el grupo VOCALOID3 al 2 por sus grandes habilidades en el combate y en el engaño.

-que es lo que quieres?-pregunto Len abriendo la puerta y dejando ver a una chica de pelo rosado muy largo.

-solo te venia a informar que haremos una misión juntos-dijo Luka con un tono de seducción en su voz.

-yo trabajo solo,puedes irte-cuando Len se disponía a cerrar la puerta,Luka entro rápidamente.

-vamos...no seas malo...-dijo con una voz como de niña pequeña y acercándose a Len mas de la cuenta.

-alejate..-le dijo este empujándola bruscamente.

-por que eres tan malo conmigo Len-kun-Len no aguanto mas,la tomo del brazo y la obligo a salir del cuarto,cuando ya estaba abriendo la puerta para sacarla,esta le dijo algo que lo paro-se lo que estas buscando.

-que?-pregunto este un poco confundido.

-se que quieres encontrar a la niña de quien has estado enamorado toda tu vida, no es cierto?-Luka sonrió con triunfo ya que Len no había dicho nada.

-no se de que hablas,sal ahora de mi cuarto-

-también se que te enteraste de que no seguía viva y que un BOUKALOID la había matado y que quieres venganza,no solo por ella sino que también por ti y Rin-Len cerro la puerta lentamente,soltó el brazo de Luka y la encaro.

-a donde quieres llegar con todo esto?-Luka se fue acercando mas y mas a Len,hasta quedar sus caras a pocos centímetros.

-solo quiero ayudarte...pero necesito saber toda la historia-

-y como me piensas ayudar?-pregunto Len.

-soy experta en en engaño,me puedo hacer pasar por una agente de BOUKALOID y sacarles información valiosa,no solo útil para la organización,sino que también útil para ti y tus planes-Len dudo un poco,pero decidió aceptar su ayuda.

-ok,que es lo que necesitas?-

-necesito saber toda tu historia,desde en principio,a casi todos los mas antiguos que están aquí,es por que perdieron a sus familias y yo se que tu también,necesito que me cuentes como la perdiste y como eran las caras de sus asesinos-

-esta bien,pero prometerme que esto quedara entre los dos,nadien mas se puede enterar y menos Rin-

-lo prometo-dijo Luka-puedes empesar.

***flash back***

Len's pov

todo empezó cuando ella se marcho,tenia 8 años,me había dejado su collar en forma de que algún día nos volveríamos a ver,pero 2 semanas depues que se fue,me entere que tuvo un accidente y que ella y su familia habían muerto,me llene de una gran tristeza y me hice de la idea de que ella no estaba muerta,mientras Rin trataba de todas formas de comvenserme de la realidad,hizo que yo y ella nos alejáramos cada vez mas,al punto que me molestaba su sola presencia.

-Len-dijo un día,era el día de nuestro cumpleaños y yo no quería celebrarlo,no tenia razones para hacerlo-por favor,volvamos a como eramos antes,cuando nada nos podía separar, ¿lo recuerdas?,te lo pido,hoy es nuestro cumpleaños y yo quiero estar con mi gemelo.

-no quiero,vete-le dije muy duramnete y yo sentía como se deprimía aun mas de lo que ya estaba.

-todo es por su culpa...-al principio no entendí lo que me dijo,creí que se refería a mi,pero no lo hacia-si Neru nunca hubiera aparecido tu y yo estaríamos bien! me alegra de que se allá muerto!-esas palabras me hicieron enfurecer,me levante de donde estaba y la empuje bruscamente asiéndola caer al piso.

-no vuelvas a decir eso de ella!-vi como Rin se estaba asustando con mi actitud-sabes hubiera preferido que tu murieras y no ella!-con mis palabras hice que Rin empezara a llorar y con la mirada en el piso se fue levantando lentamente.

-._..así que eso prefieres.._.-no escuche muy bien lo que me dijo,luego levanto su rostro y me empujo-_PUES BIEN!YA NO ERES MI HERMANO!YA NO SOMOS NADA!_

-_MEJOR PARA MI!NO QUIERO QUE TE ME VUELVAS A ACERCAR NUNCA MAS!_-Rin fue corriendo hacia donde mamá,me sentí culpable de haberle dicho eso,pero no podía pedirle perdón,me había herido mucho ella también.

Paso el tiempo y mi relación con Rin no tenia mejora,empecé a no querer hablar con nadien,solo me encerraba en mi cuarto a dormir o a leer,Rin empezó a salir con las amigas que tenia y yo aunque todos querían estar conmigo,no se si era por lastima o solo por que todas la chicas del mi clase les gustaba,no me interesaba,no me gustaba estar con nadie,con la única con quien me sentía bien ya no estaba tenia 10 años,un día mientras era de noche sentí que abrían la puerta principal como de una patada,escuche gritar a mi madre y a Rin,baje a ver y unos sujetos me golpearon en la cabeza dejandome inconsciente,cuando desperté estaba junto a Rin y mi padre nos trataba de proteger.

-_que es lo que quieren?_-escuche que dijo mi padre-_nosotros no tenemos nada de valor!somos personas humildes!_

-no nos interesa-vi aparecer a una chica de pelo negro con coletas,como las de Miku,pero no pude verle la cara por lo oscuro que estaba,solo que era una de BOUKALOID-solo hacemos esto por placer,el placer de matar-la chica saco de un escuché una pistola y le apunto a mi padre,le disparo en la cabeza y callo muerto enseguida,vi horrorisado esa escena y Rin estaba peor que yo,no reaccionaba y estaba pálida,mi madre también nos intento proteger pero también fue muerta de un disparo en plena frente-_bien es hora de matar a estos mocosos-_vi una pistola no muy lejos de mi,la tome,abracé a Rin y dispare,le di en el brazo a la chica de cabello negro,la cual se volvió loca,cuando ya pensaba de que todo había terminado para mi y para Rin,llegaron los agentes de VOCALOID,Kaito apareció y rápidamente disparo contra los BOUKALOID matando a varios,empeso un tiroteo,yo solo me enpeñaba en abrazar a Rin para que no llegara ninguna bala,a mi si me llegaron,tenia 2 en el brazo derecho,1 en la pierna derecha y 1 en en hombro izquierdo,cuando ya todo termino y los BOUKALOID estaba todos muertos,Kaito se acerco a mi y a Rin.

-_los felicito han sido muy fuertes,especialmente tu chico,¿como te llamas?_-

-_te lo pido..._-le dije-_déjeme morir y llevártela a ella,ella no tiene que morir._

-_ninguno de los dos morirá,además estoy seguro que ella te necesita,ahora mas que nunca,¿di me cual es tu nombre?_-

-_Kagamine Len,¿y tu quien eres?-_

-_mi nombre es Shion Kaito,capitán de el grupo VOCALOID1 y desde ahora yo los cuidare_-

- _que es lo que paso?_-le pregunte.

-_primero te curaremos y luego te explicare todo si?_-yo asentí con la cabeza.

nos llevaron hacia el cuartel y fue ahí cuando conocí a Miku,ella solo tenia 12 años,me curo todas la heridas y hizo que Rin nos llevaron con Kaito,el y Meiko nos recibieron muy amablemente.

-_bueno_...-dijo Kaito-_lo que paso ahi no se los debo explicar,ustedes tienen conciencia de lo que ocurrió,solo les explicare por que ocurrió,esta organización se llama VOCALOID,somos especialistas en entrenar guardas espaldas y damos servisios de asesinatos,los otros que mataron a sus padres son BOUKALOID y ellos son nuestra competencia y enemigos_.

-_ pero por los mataron?_-dije interrumpiendo a Kaito.

-_dejame terminar Len-_me volví a quedar callado-_e estado revisando el expediente de sus padre y descubrí que su padre antes era parte de VOCALOID y su madre era parte de BOUKALOID y creo que para BOUKALOID es una desonrra tener un contacto o relación con una de los nuestros,al parecer por mucho tiempo ellos creyeron que su madre estaba muerta,pero hace poco que descubrieron que no era así,así que en venganza los mataron y los intentaron asesinarlos a ustedes._

-_que paso con la chica de pelo negro?_-le pregunte.

-_no encontramos su cadaver,tuvo que haber escapad_o-

Yo no podía decir nada y Rin estaba como en estado de shock,tuvimos una comversacion con Rin y disidimos que queríamos ser parte del unos de los grupos de VOCALOID,después de probarnos en un sin fin de pruebas, a los 12 años,nos dejaron en el grupo VOCALOID3 y un año después nos hacendieron al grupo VOCALOID2 a mi por mi gran talento con las armas y en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y a Rin por su excelentes reflejos y por tener un buen control con las armas,así nos combertimos en magníficos asesinos,luego Kaito se fracturo la cadera y lo dejaron cargo de grupo que se combirtio en el casi me había olvidado de Neru y mi relación con Rin había mejorado,pero supe por alguien que ella estaba viva y empecé a empeñarme a recolectar información para encontrarla y me volví a alejar de Rin.

***fin flash back***

-y esa es la historia-Luka no dijo nada,estaba tratando de procesar todo lo escuchado.

-si que es una triste historia-dijo al final la peli-rosa.

- y que ahí de ti?-pregunto Len.

-de mi no mucho-dijo Luka-fui abandonada al nacer y viví en un orfanato hasta que cumplí 12,de ahí viví con una mujer muy amable,pero tiempo despues ella enfermo y murió,años después me uni a VOCALOID y esa es mi historia.

-ya veo-Len callo un momento y luego le dijo a la peli-rosa-Luka...gracias.

-eh?, por que me agradeses?-dijo algo confundida.

-por querer ayudarme,gracias-en mucho tiempo,Len le sonrió a algien y Luka se sonrojo ferozmente.

-no es de nada!-Luka abrió la puerta-bueno,te agradezco de que allás confiado en mi,nos veremos después adios-tras decir esto Luka salio del cuarto de Len.

-"_solo un poco mas y matare a cada BOUKALOID,por ti Neru y por ti Rin_"-pensó el rubio mientras se recostaba en su cama antes de cerrar sus ojos y dormir un rato.

* * *

al otro dia en los cuarteles de BOUKALOIS...

-perfecto!ya esta todo listo!-dijo Zatsune.

-mira esta es la información Neru-Haku le entrego todos los papeles a la rubia,la cual los revisaba perezosamente-por cierto,tendrás que usar una peluca y un nombre pósitos.

-de que color y cual nombre?-dijo esta.

-de color negro y tu nombre sera Nina-dijo Haku.

-Nina?-dijo con fastidio Neru-y a quién se le ocurrió ese nombre?.

-a mi!-dijo Zatsune-quise un nombre que se pareciera al tuyo!

-pero no se parece-dijo Neru.

-pero empiezan con las mismas letras así que si cuenta-Zatsune le entrego una foto de Len-recuerda primero debes acercarte a el y que confié en ti,luego enamorarlo y finalmente matarlo!

-no tienes que decirme como hacer mi trabajo-la forma en que le respondio Neru hizo que Zatsune se enfadara.

-recuerda que estas en mis manos,asi que aprende a contestarme-Neru no la miro y no le dijo nada,estaba atada de manos-bien puedes irte-Neru salio de los cuarteles y se encamino hacia VOCALOID.

* * *

en VOCALOID...

-LEEEEEEEEN!-dijo Luka entrando al cuarto del rubio.

-Luka...son las 7 de la mañana...quieres hacer menos ruido-dijo este despertando.

-es que tengo una noticia!-dijo la peli-rosa toda emocionada.

-que sucede?-pregunto el rubio.

-hoy llega un nuevo integrante!por lo que se viene desde los cuarteles en estados unidos!-Luka destapo a Len y se sonrojo al ver que el chico solo estaba en ropa interior-..qu-quieres...po-por favor po-ponerte ro-ropa!.

-nadie te manda a entrar en mi cuarto y destaparme-dijo este enfadado.

-claro que si!,Meiko me mando,tenemos que estar abajo para darle la bienvenida a el nuevo-dijo Luka aun sonrojada.

-ya puedes mirar-escucho decir a Len.

-que bueno-dijo la chica aliviada-pues que esperas?vamos abajo!-Luka agarro a Len del brazo y lo llevo hasta la planta abajo se encontraban todos,unos segundos después,Kaito apareció con una chica de cabello negro y de ojos dorados,Len fue en primero en darse cuenta de su aspecto,lo que lo dejo atónito por el gran parecido con su amada Neru.

-bueno chicos-dijo Kaito-ella es Nina y sera la nueva integrante del grupo VOCALOID2.

-mucho gusto-dijo Nina con una sonrisa.

-mucho gusto-respondieron todos al le sonrió a Len quien no la dejaba de mirar y este se sonrojo y Luka se dio cuenta de eso.

Ambos amigos de la infancia se encontraba frente a frente,pero ninguno se reconocía,Len pensando que su amada esta muerta,pero, ¿por que Neru no lo reconocía o solo ya no siente lo mismo por el?,este enigma se ira aclarando con el tiempo.

* * *

**NOTAS AUTORA:mejoras,ideas para la historia,comentarios buenos (me alegro ^.^) malos(me da igual **¬ ¬**)acepto todo.**

**ale-chan:gracias por tu review ^.^ me alegra q te allá gustado y yo también quisiera que hubieran mas fics de LenxNeru y los que hay están en ingles,por eso decidí escribir uno espero que allá gustado este capitulo n_n **

**NOS LEEMOS EN OTRA! YA NE!**


	4. Cap 4:lazos

**RETURN TO ZERO**

Cap 4:lazos...

en los días que habían pasado,Len no dejaba de ver a Nina y no la dejaba en paz ni un aguantando el enfado que le producían la intensas miradas de Len,le dijo tiernamente:

-que es lo que pasa?-dijo con una suave voz-por que me miras tanto?

-no es nada-dijo este de mala forma,haciendo que la chica se enfadara aun mas.

-pues si no es nada,te pido que dejes de acosarme!-dijo con un peque o tono de enfado la rubia(N/U:con peluca negra XD)

-no te estoy acosado-dijo este despreocupadamente.

-si lo estas asiendo!-dijo esta apunto de explotar-sabes,no llevo ni una semana y tu ya me as fastidiado!,por que no mejor te vas,a donde esta tu novia de pelo rosado!.

-ella no es mi novia-dijo Len sin cambiar su tono de despreocupacion.

-pues mientras te alejes de mi,no me interesa si es o no tu novia,solo trato de hacer mi trabajo!-Len se alejo de Neru quien ya estaba por explotar "se me esta haciendo muy difícil enamorarlo"pensó la chica.

Len caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del cuartel,decidió dirigirse hacia la enfermería,camino hacia allí,Len paro a hablar con uno de los agentes que había estado en esa trágica misión y que por suerte había de un rato entro a la enfermería y se encontró con Rin que estaba curando a un agente.

-que haces aquí Len?-pregunto sin quitarle la vista de encima a su paciente.

-necesito que me revises el hombro,ase días que me duele-

-esta bien-dijo Rin dándole una sonrisa-espera un poco si?

-ok-luego de que Rin atendiera a como 13 personas se acerco a Len y mientras le revisaba el hombro se puso a tararear una canción- por que de tan buen animo?-pregunto Len,y Rin le sonrió.

-pues es por que tu estas de buen humor-dijo sin quitar una bella sonrisa.

-osea que si yo estoy feliz tu también?-

-Len no seas idiota,somos gemelos,lo que te duele a ti también me duele a mi,si estas enfadado yo también me enfado y si estas feliz yo soy feliz-Len sonrió y Rin quedo estupefacta.

-que sucede?-pregunto el chico al ver la cara que puso su hermana.

-sonreíste...-dijo la rubia en un tono muy bajo.

-si, eso que tiene de raro?-pregunto Len.

-es que desde...bueno tu sabes,no sonreías Len-

-supongo que ya acepto la realidad-Len sonrió melancólicamente,segundos despues entro al cuarto Nina y se fue acercando hacia enseguida la saludo y esta se lo devolvió,mientras que Len sola la miraba.

-Rin disculpa que te moleste-dijo Nina amablemente-pero Kaito necesita que firmes esto.

-eh...a claro-Rin tomo los papeles y a la velocidad del rayo empezó a firmarlos-ya esta!-Nina y Len estaban con la boca abierta al ver tal rapidez para firmar.

-...eto...whou! que rápida eres rin!-Rin iso ademán de triunfo y dijo "es solo practica",mientras Nina y Len veían fastibiados a Rin,Nina le entrego los papeles a Len-es tu turno.

Rin seguía festejado,pero luego se dio cuenta de como Len miraba a Nina "así que era eso..."pensó la rubia,rato después de que Nina saliera de la enfermería Rin siguió revisando a Len.

-y? que es lo que tengo?-pregunto el chico.

-tienes un orificio en el hueso del hombro que se había soldado pero se volvió a abrir-dijo Rin-ves eso te pasa por no quieres que nadie te acompañe a las misiones y terminas así!.

-Rin yo no voy a dejar que tu me acompañes,estas mejor aquí-

-si lo se!,pero...Len, puedo preguntarte algo?-

-has lo que quieras-respondió el rubio.

-que piensas de Nina?-ante aquellas palabras,Len se callo del lugar en donde estaba sentado-Len estas bien?.

-a-a que te refieres a lo que pienso de Nina?-dijo el chico mientras se levantaba.

-bueno... ella te pare se linda o no?-preguntó Rin acorralando al chico.

- po-por que piensas eso?-Rin vio como el chico se sonrojaba un poco.

-mmmm...si no piensas eso por que estas sonrojado?-Rin rió maliciosamente.

-n-no estoy sonrojado!-Len y Rin chocaban miradas,mientras que el chico estaba nervioso,la rubia se estaba divirtiendo,a la salida del cuarto,Neru escucho toda la conversacion "por lo menos ya es un avanze"pensó la chica antesde hermanos seguían chocando las mirada,hasta que Rin se canso.

-es por que se parece a Neru verdad?-el chico bajo la mirada al piso y Rin solo lo miraba.

-...si...-respondió este por lo bajo.

-Len-

-no tengo solución verdad?-Rin le sonrió y lo abrazo.

-es verdad-el chico siguió con la mirada en el suelo-pero...esta bien...-Len levanto su mirada para encontrarse con los azules ojos de su gemela-se que nunca la vas a poder olvidar y eso me hace sentir mal por que no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte,pero si Nina hace que el dolor que sientes se calme un poco,por mi esta bien aunque sea un clon de Neru.

-Rin...gracias-Len abrazo a Rin tan tiernamente que la chica llego a extrañarse un poco,pero enseguida le correspondió.

-no hay de que!-dijo con una gran sonrisa la oji-azules.

* * *

había pasado una semana y todos estaban preparando la prueba que se realiza para los nuevos miembros,Kaito se aseguraba de que no volviera a ocurrir lo mismo que en la ultima mandando a todos lo agentes de mayor rango,Meiko les daba las instrucciones,Miku y Rin se aseguraban de que ninguno tuviera ninguna lección que les impidiera pasar la prueba.

-Len-dijo Luka acercándose al chico.

-que?-

-me puedes decir como es esta prueba,-dijo la peli-rosa.

-que tu no la habías dado hace 1 año?-pregunto el chico.

-si pero esa era para el grupo VOCALOID3,ahora que estoy en el 2 debo mantener mi puesto-

-no se-

-como que no sabes?,si tu ya diste esta prueba!-Luka se estaba alterando a tal desinterés de el chico.

-la di cuando tenia 12 años y no me pareció difícil-Luka se rindió,aunque no conosia al chico muy bien,pudo darse cuanta en el momento en que lo vio de su carácter.

Kaito mando a llamar a todos tanto como nuevos y antiguos miembros de VOCALOID.

-bien! ya esta todo listo! para la prueba!-dijo Kaito alegremente-la prueba se realizara en una montaña totalmente desolada de los seres humanos,en ella tendrán que pasar varias pruebas físicas y con armas,los que llaguen a a sima serán los que apruebe para quedar en el grupo VOICALOID2,donde yo y los demás miembros de los mas altos rangos los esperaremos,para los que se lastimen muy gravemente y ya no puedan dar la prueba,ahí un sin fin de cámaras por todo el sector con las cuales los podremos ver y acudir a su ayuda en caso de urgencia.

-y cuales son las reglas?-pregunto un chico que daría la prueba.

-las reglas se las dará mi querida compañera Meiko-respondí Kaito.

-bueno solo son tres-dijo Meiko-la primera no pueden llevar armas,todo los implemento que neseciten se los daremos durante la prueba,segundo:no pueden sabotear a otros,los que lo agan serán sacionados y expulsados de la prueba y la tercera todo aquel que no se sienta con las fuerzas para superar esta evaluacion les pedimos que se retiren y que lo intenten una próxima vez.

varias personas se retiraron del lugar,Luka estaba nerviosa pero no quería volver al 3 grupo,además tenia que superar a Nina quien también la iba a dar la prueba.

-chicos!-dijo Kaito-para todos los que se quedaron les digo que esta prueba se podrá realizar de 2,pueden elegir a un compañero que también de la prueba o a uno que ya sea experimentado,acepto todos los superiores no les podemos ayudar,bien elijan a su compañero!

-Len-el chico se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Nina quien le sonrió y este se sonrojo- te puedo pedir un favor?

-qu-que es lo que quieres?-pregunto el chico bajando la mirada para que Nina no viera su sonrojo.

-serias mi compañeron en la prueba?-dijo la chica.

-eh?,para que quieres que sea tu compañero?-pregunto el chico.

-bueno no soy muy fuerte...pero quiero ser parte del segundo grupo,pero si no quiere...-Nina se empezaba a dar la vuelta cuando Len la tomo del brazo.

-no tengo problema en ayudarte-dijo este.

-enserio?-pregunto la peli-negro-peluca(XD)con una sonrisa-de verdad seras mi compañero?.

-s-si-

-gracias!,espero que desde ahora nos podamos llevar mejor!-Len asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

al otro día,unos 6 elicopteros se acercaban a una montaña desolada,en 4 de ellos llevaban a los que darían la evaluacion para VOCALOID2,uno llevaba a los superiores y el otro a los enfermeros,Luka,al no poder pedirle a Len que fuese su compañero,se lo pidió a Gakupo un chico de pelo morado largo que daba la prueba,llegando a la montaña,Kaito les dio las coordenadas a todos y los lugares donde se encontraban todas las armas si era que las nesecitasen.

-bien todos ya saben que hacer-dijo Kaito-son las 6 de la mañana tienen hasta las 8 de la noche para llegar a la sima,les deseo buena suerte,pueden comensar.

todos se apresuraron a tomar los implemento,la primera prueba era encontrar una cascada y subir por ella para llegar a la segunda parte,con cuerdas en mano se dirigieron a buscarla,Nina y Len la encontraron rápidamente y empezaron a escalarla,Len veía con que rapidez Nina subía,ya llegando a la sima encontraron una serie de armas,Len escogió una espada y Nina una pistola,con ellas se adentraron en el bosque.

-que es lo que de vemos hacer en esta parte?-pregunto la chica.

-que no oíste a Kaito?-respondió Len.

-no le estaba prestando atención-dije esta sin interés.

-"esta chica es peor que yo"-pensó Len-y que era lo que te distrajo?.

-te estaba mirando a ti-dijo la chica viéndolo a los ojos."de verdad que se parece" pensó Len.

-bu-bueno...en esta parte tenemos que esqibar una serie de obstáculos-dijo Len separando la mirada de ella.

-cuales?-pregunto Nina.

en un momento sonó un "clik" y varias cuchillas empezaron a salir de todas partes,con rápidez ambos los esquivaban,Len con su espada los desviaba y al mismo tiempo protegía a Nina de ellas,cuando mas de 10,000 cuchillas estaban en el suelo,apareció un cartel frente a ellos que decía: "felicidades!pasaste la prueba de las cuchillas!,ya puedes continuar!" y tenia un monito de Kaito a un costado,ambos con la boca abierta dijeron al uniso:pero que coño?.

y así siguieron varias pruebas(n/u: no quiero describirlas todas así que me voy a saltar ¬ ¬ )llegando a la ultima,al igual que la primera tenían que escalar,pero esta vez era una muralla de tierra para llegar a la sima la cual no se veía muy estable,empezaron a escalarlas aun tenían tiempo faltaban 2 horas para las 8 de la noche,pero ya estaban cansados y con varias heridas pero no eran graves,mientras faltaba poco por subir,Nina se sujeto de una parte que se derrumbo en seguida,Len al ver que Nina se iba callendo salto y la abrazo para que ella cayera emsima de el.

-Len estas bien?-dijo la chica al ver que no abría los ojos-Len!,oye despierta?-poco a poco el chico fue volviendo en si y le acaricio la mejilla a Neru.

-me alegro de que estas bien-dijo este.

-estas bien?,puedes moverte?-Len se fue sentando poco a poco y le sonrió a la chica que quedo un poco aturdía al verlo,unos segundos después llegaron Kaito junto con Rin y Miku,levantaron a Len y lo llevaron hacia la enfermería donde habían varios que no pudieron pasar las pruebas,ahí revisaron a Len,por suerte solo se había rompido una costilla,gracias a la placa de acero que llevan todos los agentes para mas protección.

-Len-dijo Nina.

-que sucede?-pregunto este.

-yo quería darte las gracias por salvarme-

-no es nada-nuevamente Len le sonrió y una imagen se paso por la cabeza de Neru e iso que esta se la agarrara con dolor-estas bien?.

-si no te preocupes,ahí veses que me duele la cabeza pero no es nada grave-le dijo y le dio una sonrisa.

unas 3 horas despues de que se finalizara la prueba,Kaito dio a conocer los nombres de los que habían pasado la prueba,entre ellos estaban Nina,Luka y Gakupo.

Neru quien estaba en la enfermería con Len no se dejaba de preguntar,por que esa imagen le vino a la cabeza cuando Len le sonrió,recordaba que era la imagen de un niño rubio pero no podía diferenciar su cara,además que cuando le sonrió un extraño sentimiento la invadió,aquel sentimiento iso que Neru sintiera un calor agradable en su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo la hizo sentir mal de lo que esta haciendo,era como si lo conociera de antes y a Len también,pero no,la chica negó con la cabeza,ella nunca en su vida había visto a Len,pero por alguna extra a razón ella sintió que tenia un lazo con Len que se mantenía desde hace mas tiempo de que lo conociera.

* * *

**NOTAS AUTORA:mejoras,comentarios buenos(me alegro ^.^)malos (me da igual **¬ ¬**)acepto todo.**

**toofh9:gracias por tu review,me alegro que te allá gustado ^_^ y a mi también me encanta esta saga por eso decidí escribir un fic inspirado en ella(cambiandole cosas para que sea mas dramático)**

**GRIMMORIUM:tambien grax por tu review,que bueno que te gusto n_n ,voy a continuar escribiendola hasta el final y tratare continuarla lo mas rapido que pueda para no dejarlos con las ganas de saber lo que pasa XD**

**SI TIENEN LIBROS AHI SE LEEN O.o XD **

**SAYONARA!**


	5. Cap 5:peso de conciencia

**RETURN TO ZERO**

**CAP 5:peso de conciencia...**

Los días,semanas ya habían pasado,junto con el tiempo también las relaciones entre todos los miembros de VOCALOID iban mejorando,y en otros casos empeorando.

-ya! suelta-lo!-grito una chica de cabello rosa.

-suelta-lo tu!-respondió otra de cabello negro.

-ya! quieren acabar con esto de una vez!-grito un chico de cabello rubio.

-sueltalo!-grito la peli-rosa.

-sueltalo tu!-respondió la chica de cabello negro.

-que lo sueltes!-

-nunca! sueltalo tu!-

-yo lo agarre primero!-

-no es cierto!-

-claro que si!-

-claro que no!-

-si no lo sueltas te mato lo juro!-

-intentarlo!-

-ya! sueltalo!es mio!-

-eso nunca!es mio!-

-que es mio!-

-que no!-

-que si!-

-que no!-

-que si!-

-que no!-las dos chica cruzaban miradas asesinas,las cuales siempre llevaban a una pelea que destrozaba todo a su paso.

-Luka,Nina ya basta quieren-dijo Miku tratando de frenar el pleito-si siguen asi le sacaran los brazos a Len.

-pero ella espesó!-se defendio Luka.

-no es cierto!-respondió la peli-negro-yo estaba con Len y tu llegaste a interrumpirnos!,solo por que te dan celos el que yo este tan cerca de el y por que tu no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo.

-c-claro que no!,por que yo sentiria celos de una ni a como tu!-dijo Luka dando la vuelta para que no vieran su sonrojo.

-"_ya me colmo!,maldición cuanto tiempo mas tendré que esperar para matarlos a todos!_"-pensó Neru-bueno si no sientes celos de mi no te molestara que aga esto.

La chica se acercó a Len y sin darle tiempo para una respuesta al chico lo los presentes se quedaron los los ojos mas abiertos de lo normal,mientras que Miku sostenía a Luka la cual solo quería matar la la peli-negro,Len no podía reaccionar,poco a poco Neru fue separando sus labios de los del chico,el cual aun estaba en un estado de shock.

-Len?,oye reacciona quieres!-la peli-negro espesó a zamarreare el chico que no daba indicios de vida-"_maldición lo mate antes de tiempo!_"-pensó la chica.

-todos están muy animados hoy!-dijo Rin entrando al cuarto.

-eso dices tu que no tienes que lidiar con esto todos los días-respondió Miku agachando la cabeza.

-jajajaja! si tienes razón!,pero...realmente me siento feliz!desde que Nina llego,Len a tenido un cambio increíble!,aunque se paresca mucho a ella,me siento feliz de que Len este feliz!-Miku solo la quedo mirando con cara de "no entiendo".

-espera,espera,espera-la peli-azul respiro profundo-te sientes feliz de que Len este feliz?-Rin solo acentio con la cabeza-pero no entiendo!

-eh?,que es lo que no entiendes Miku?-pregunto la chica.

-veras antes de que mi familia murieran yo tenia un hermano llamado Mikuo,y siempre cuando se me acercaban otros chicos el se ponía muy celoso y lo mismo pasaba conmigo cuando a el se le acercaban chicas-

- y eso que tiene que ver con que yo este feliz por que Len esta feliz?-

-pues...acaso... Len no esta feliz por que Nina esta aqui?-pregunto Miku.

-si..pero que tiene que ver eso?-cuestiono Rin a la chica.

- no te molesta compartir a Len con Nina?-esas palabras dejaron pensativa a Rin,lo que no es muy común ya que ella se deja siempre llevar por sus instintos,"compartir a Len con Nina","compartir a Len con Nina","compartir a Len con Nina" aquella frase resonaba en su cabeza.

-ne miku... por que dijiste eso?-

-bueno por que siempre desde que los conozco,tu siempre a cualquier chica que se le acercaba la mirabas como "atreverte y te asesino" y siempre pensé que era un poco raro,por que siempre fuiste demasiado posesiva con Len y dabas un mensaje de "el es solo mio y de nadie mas!",bueno yo supuse que lo que tu sientes por Len es mas que un cariño fraternal-la rubia quedo helada con aquella explicacion "_ ¿acaso paresco tan pervertida como para que digan que estoy enamorada de mi propio gemelo?,pero ¿por que? si Len es como mi reflejo!..pero...bueno yo me amo,agrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! no,no,no,no! eso nunca!yo me amo a mi y a len lo quiero por que es mi hermano solo eso!_"pensó Rin mientras se tiraba al suelo negando con la cabeza y asustando a Miku.

* * *

la tarde llego y con ella noticias buenas!...y organizo una junta para todos lo superiores de VOCALOID,entre ello se encontraba la reunión un hombre viejo de peque a estatura y pelo blanco que era el el líder de toda la organización VOCALOID tomo la palabra.

-señores!-dijo con voz firme-como verán e organizado esta reunión muy apresuradamente,sabrán ustedes que yo no me tomo las cosas a la ligera!pero en este caso,este es un caso de extrema urgencia!.

- que es lo tan urgente?-pregunto un hombre de mediana edad-podemos apresurarnos!,como me an dado de baja tengo que hacerme cargo del 5 grupo y esos inútiles-

-no tendría que encargarse de ese grupo si no fuera tan imprudente-dijo Kaito sacando de quicios al hombre.

-como te atreves?,si tu solo eres un niño!-dijo aquel hombre

-tal vez lo sea pero yo estoy a cargo del mejor grupo!-respondió Kaito.

-ya vasta los dos!-dijo el anciano-Kaito tiene razón,te baje al 5 grupo por que no puedes manejar uno mas experimentado!-Kaito empezó a reír con triunfo pero su risa fue contada por el líder-y tu kaito!,no te rías tanto!,el 2 grupo solo es el mejor por que tienen a Kagamine en el!

-lo siento-dijo Kaito,el líder prosiguió con el tema.

-ultima-mente VOCALOID a ido en aumento lo que es una muy buena noticia,pero me a llegado información de que tenemos un espía entre nosotros de BOUKALOID y que planea asesinar a uno de nuestro miembros-todos los presentes empezaron a murmurar entre ellos hasta que el líder los hiso callar de nuevo-de seguro se preguntaran como sucedió esto,la verdad ni siquiera yo lo se,nuestra seguridad es implacable pero por alguna razón la pudieron burlar.

- y quien tratan de matar viejo?-pregunto Kaito de lo mas traquilo.

-a quien crees?,al único que a pudo vencer a la persona que ni siquiera tu pudiste-respondio el anciano.

-te refieres a...-

-exacto...Kagamine Len...para ellos es el mas peligroso de todos,esos bastardos se quieren asegurar su triunfo matándolo primero a el!-

-pues son muy inteligentes...-Kaito se levanto de su asiento-...pero ni creas que voy a dejarlos!

-je,le tomaste mucho afecto a ese chico por que sera?-Kaito y el anciano cruzaron un par de miradas-bueno se acabo la junta!...Kaito te espero en mi oficina.

rato después Kaito llego a la oficina del líder,adentro el anciano le dijo que tomara varios minutos y ninguno de los dos desia nada,Kaito ya estaba perdiendo la pasiensia.

- para que me llamaste?-dijo Kaito al fin.

-que sucede?,acaso ya no puedo pasar un rato de silencio con mi nieto?-

-nunca mas vuelvas a decir eso!-

-que cosa?-pregunto el anciano.

-nieto!,yo ya no lo soy!,no se para que me llamaste!,sabes tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer con tu permiso!-Kaito se dirigía a la salida cuando una cuchilla paso por su mejilla rozándola.

-no tan rápido Kaito,ven sentarte-a Kaito no le quedo otra que ovedeser-ya no eres un niño pequeño!,no puedes hacer las cosas sin pensarlo!

-si pensara las cosas antes de hacerlas ni Len y Rin o Miku estarían vivos y tu estarías en un gran problema ahora-

-no puedes poner a riesgo la organización solo por un chico!,en que estabas pensado cuando lo rescataste a el y a su hermana?-

-en que estaba pensado?...-susurro kaito-...sabes en que estaba pensado?,pensaba que ellos no se merecían morir de esa forma!,en eso pensaba!,pensaba que ellos tenían otra oportunidad,que te seria útiles y así fue te fueron muy útiles al principio!,pero un problema! un pequeño problema y lo único que te importa es la seguridad de tu maldita organización!

-me preocupo por cada uno de los agentes de esta organización!,no me faltes el respeto Kaito!-

-eso no es cierto!,lo único que a ti te importa es ganar esta estúpida guerra contra BUOKALOID y UTAU!,di me que tiene de maravillo ganar esta guerra si al final perderás todo?, que es lo que ganaras?,si al final no tendrás a nadie por que los sacrificaste solo por ti-Kaito se dirigió nuevamente asía la salida antes que saliera su abuelo le dijo:

-salvándolo a el no pagaras el pecado que cometiste Kaito,tu eres igual que yo solo que aun no te quitas esas vendas que llevas en tus ojos-

-no...yo no soy como tu...yo nunca traicionaría a toda mi familia solo por tu estúpido puesto de líder-

-eso dices ahora pero antes...lo que le hisiste a Taito lo llevaras siempre en tu espalda-

-desde ese momento que e vivido con ese peso-dicho esto Kaito salio de la oficina del líder.

Kaito ya hacia tirado en su cama,dejando que los pensamientos lo consumieran totalmente y sus recuerdo.

***FLASH BACK***

dos chicos una de pelo azul y el otro de color morado miraban las estrellas acostados sobre el pasto.

_-ne...Kaito que son las estrellas?-_

-_no se tu que crees que sean Taito?_-

-y_o creo que son meteoritos muy lejanos a la tierra que muy pronto chocaran con ella y todos moriremos e una forma hermosa_-Kaito estaba con la cara pálida "_como puede pensar eso mi primo?_"pensó Kaito.

-_de verdad que ha beses me asustas Taito,eres demasiado sádico_-dijo el peli-azul con una gotita en su cabeza al estilo anime.

el peli-morado solo le sonrió,de verdad que ha beses podía pensar en cosas muy sádicas,pero casi siempre a sido muy amable.

un tiempo después,cuando los dos chicos ya se habían unido a VOCALOID ambos tenían la disputa de ver quien seria el que se uniera el 1 grupo.

-_que voy a hacer_?-dijo Kaito-_en la evaluacion me fue muy mal,tal vez no quede en el primer grupo._

_-eso te pasa por que durante toda la prueba solo te dedicaste a ver a Meiko-_dijo Taito-_creo que seré yo el que se quede con el puesto_.

-_je je je!,ni__ lo sueñes_!-Kaito empezó a darle coscorrones en la cabeza a Taito el cual solo le decía que parara.

Kaito consiguió el unirse al 1 grupo y Taito también,pero ahora se elegiría al líder del 1 grupo,la prueba era...una pelea a muerte.

***FIN FLASH BACK***

-lo siento...lo siento...lo siento...-repetía Kaito una y otra vez-Taito...yo lo siento...no de vi...no de vi...haberte tirado a ese presipisio solo por ese estúpido puesto...lo siento.

* * *

-si?-

-hola querida!-

-Zatsune...-

-tiempo sin que habláramos Neru!-

-di me que es lo que quieres?-pregunto la chica-tengo sueño ya quiero irme a dormir.

-pues veras,decidí adelantar las cosas-

-a que te refieres?-

-veras linda,ya a pasado un mes de solo aburrimiento y un mes es mucho para una asesina profesional como tu,yo pensé que en una semana ya estaría muerto Kagamine,pero ahora veo que la seducción no es tu fuerte-

-no me fastidies!,di me que quieres que aga?-

-es algo muy simple y que no te costara nada,bueno solo una cosa-

-que cosa me costara según tu Zatsune?-

-solo te costara...tu virginidad-

-que?,te refieres a que...-

-exacto!,tendrás que acostarte con el y luego matarlo!,eso es lo mas fácil!-

-estas loca no vo-

-sabes lo que pasara si no lo ases-Neru se quedo en silencio Zatsune no era idiota después de todo como ella pensaba-se supone que ya lo besaste,no te va a costar el llevártelo a la cama.

-co-como sabes que lo bese?-

-ji ji ji,yo tengo mis trucos linda,lo quiero muerto en menos de una semana o ya sabes lo que pasara,bye bye linda-Zatsune colgó el teléfono,"_no tengo otra opción...voy a tener que hacerlo...por el supongo que haré cualquier cosa_"pensó la chica antes de poder conciliar el sueño.

* * *

**NOTAS AUTORA:mejoras,comentarios buenos(me alegro ^.^)malos (me da igual ¬ ¬ )acepto todo.**

**espero que le aya gustado el 5 capitulo muy pronto are un capitulo lemmon (asi se escriber ni idea -_-)**

**Jenell:gracias por tu review!me alegro mucho que te gustara,tratare de actualizar pronto para no dejarte con la emocion XD**

**SI TIENE LIBROS AHI SE LEEN O.o XD**

**SAYONARA!**


	6. Cap 6:sayonara

** RETURN TO ZERO**

**Cap 6:SAYONARA...**

Después de aquellas nuevas indicaciones que Zatsune le había dado a Neru,la rubia no podía dejar de pensar en como haría tal cosa y las consecuencias que le traerían si no lo hacia.

En VOCALOID se había organizado una junta de todos los grupos por el asunto del infiltrado.

_-"maldicion, ahora que voy a hacer?_"-pensaba la rubia.

-Nina-decía Rin ya que la chica que no prestaba atención a la junta.

_-"me pregunto si podre matarlos a todos de una sola vez...?"-_

-hey Nina-

_-"no serian muchos...además después a Zatsune le irritaría que no le allá dejado ninguno a ella y se vengaría con el..."_

-Niiiiiiinaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

-"_pero como se le ocurrió que yo tubiería que hacer esto!,no lo entiendo!,si Haku era mejor con sus grande pelotas de basquetbol!"-_

-...ya no soporto...-susurro Rin,en la mesa había un vaso con agua lo cual le resulto perfecto a la oji-azules para que su compañera prestara atención a la a poco Rin fue abriendo la parte porterios del cuello de la camisa de Neru y lo mas rápido que pudo basio el contenido del vaso en su espalda asiendo que la chica se sobresaltara ferozmente.

- ¿!pero que mierda te pasa!-grito alterada la oji-dorados,dejando desconcertados a todos los presentes que se encontraban en la junta,a la chica le callo una gota en la cabeza al estilo anime y arvergonzada tomo asiento y les dijo que prosiguieran.

-nee Nina lo siento-le susurro Rin en el oido de la chica.

- por que lo hisiste?-susurró Nina.

-por que no prestabas atención-dijo Rin.

-pero eso no era necesarito!-

-perdón-ambas volitaron la vista al frente para encontrarte con la enfadada cara de Meiko-si no se callan no podemos proseguir con la junta!

-lo sentimos!-dijeron al uniso las chicas.

-bueno prosiguiendo-dijo Meiko-en este caso seré yo la vosera ya que Kaito no estaba en estado en estado de presentarse,como todos saben ya según la información del líder tenemos un infiltrado de BOUKALOID en uno de los grupos,además se sospecha de que fue enviado a asesinar a uno de nuestros agentes.

todos los presentes se quedaron sin palabras,sabían que si era un espía de BOUKALOID no seria fácil de vencer.

- y a quien quieren asesinar?-se escucho preguntar a una voz,todos se dieron vuelta para mirar al resien llegado a la junta.

-llegas tarde Len-dijo Meiko.

-Kaito me mando a una misión-

-esta bien toma asiento-

-si pero...en donde?-dijo el chico,la sala estaba completamente llena no solo las sillas si no que varios agentes estaban de pie.

-Len aquí hay una silla-dijo Nina,Len la miro la silla que estaba justo al lado de la de ella,sin pesarlo se sentó allí.

-bueno-dijo Len-a quien tratan de matar los BOUKALOID?

-la verdad Kaito no me lo quiso decir-decía Meiko-solo que era uno de los fuertes el grupo VOCALOID2,antes cualquiera hubiera pensado que serias tu Len,pero ahora tenemos a otros intergrates que se pueden comparar con tu fuerza,por el momento tenemos tres candidatos a ser la presa de BOUKALOID.

-Meiko-chan cuales serian esos tres?-pregunto Miku.

-los tres serian Len,Gakupo y Nina-dijo Meiko,los tres nombrados no daban indicios de algún asombro,mientras que los demás se quedaron sin aliento ya que,se esperaban que la presa de BOUKALOID podía ser Len pero no Gakupo ni Nina.

-que piensan hacer ahora chicos?-pregunto Miku.

-enfrentarlos-respondió Gakupo.

-ya e acabado con un BOUKALOID no me costara nada matar a otro de esos idiotas-respondió Len

-_"idiota!,espera a que te mate!"_-pensó Neru.

-y tu Nina que piensas hacer?-pregunto Rin a la chica cuando noto que ponía una cara de enfado.

-eh? ah,pues matarlo aunque no creo que se ma aga muy facil,digo,e escuchado que los BOUKALOID son bastante fuertes-dijo la chica.

-no lo son tanto-dijo Len.

-ah?,a que te refieres?-pregunto Nina mirando a Len.

-digo al ultimo BOUKALOID a que me enfrente era uno de los mas fuertes y puede matarlo que un solo disparo entre los ojos-

_-"claro lo había olvidado,Len fue el que asesino a Akaito y con razón ese idiota era mas débil que Haku"_-pensó Neru-bueno eso cuenta,pero el de ahora de ve ser mas fuerte como para poder haber burlado la seguridad de VOCALOID.

-si es eso Nina tiene razón-dijo Meiko-bueno se acaba la junta!todos vuelvan a sus respectivos lugares!,los que tienen misión ahora solo les digo que vayan con cuidado!

todos salieron de la sala de junta mientras Neru iba camiando a su cuarto cuando Len la detuvo.

-que sucede?-pregunto la chica.

-pues veras y-yo...-Len agallo la cabeza para que la chica no viera su sonrojo.

-oye Len éstas bien?-dijo Neru mientras acercaba su mano a la mejilla de el,pero el chico le iso el quite y se adelanto un poco para luego parar.

-no es nada solo que yo...-Len iso una pequeña pausas-...solo que yo...no...no voy a dejar...que lo BOUKALOID te maten si tu eres a la que quieren,te prometo que...siempre...te cuidare,solo era eso.

la chica no respondió y solo vio como Len se alejaba rápidamente,hasta que una imagen pasara por su mente asiendo que le doliera.

***FLASH BACK***

_-te prometo que siempre te cuidare!-_

***FIN FLASH BACK***

_-"no lo entiendo"_-pensaba la chica mientras sujetaba su cabeza-_"siempre cuando Len me habla aparece ese niño en mi memoria pero nunca puedo verle la cara,esta noche tengo que acabar con este sufrimiento de una vez por todas!"

* * *

_

Kaito se encontraba en su oficina revisando los papeles hasta que meiko interrumpió en su trabajo.

-Kaito ya te sientes mejor?-pregunto la mujer.

-si no te preocupes Mei-chan!-la castaña no se quedo del todo comvensida.

-a mi no me tienes por que mentir-Kaito no respondió,no tenia nada que decir Meiko siempre sabia todo lo que a el le ocurría-me dirás quien realmente es al que quieren asesinar?.

-ya te lo dije Mei-chan,pueden ser uno de esos tres-

-Kaito no soy idiota!,ya di me de una vez quien es!-ambos cruzaban miradas,por alguna razón la mirada de Meiko siempre hacia que Kaito se calmara en parte.

-por que siempre me tienes que poner esa mirada?-dijo Kaito-tu quien crees que es?

-Len...cierto-

-mmm...-respondió este.

-y que es lo que tienes pensado hacer?-

-tu que crees Mei-chan...-Kaito se levanto de su silla y se dirigio a uno de los estantes que habian ahi de donde saco una pistola y 3 cajas de municiones-mañana...mañana me dirigiré hacia BOUKALOID.

-que...?,kaito no puedes hacer eso! serán demaciados!,no podrás sobrevivir!-dijo Meiko tratando de que kaito entrara en razón.

-lo se...se que tal vez me maten...pero así sera la única forma de que pueda haberiguar quien es el espía-

-entonces yo te acompañare!-dijo Meiko,kaito solo la miro y le dedico una sonrisa.

-no puedes acompañarme,por que si pasa algo tu seras la que se quede a cargo de grupo 2 y se que lo harás muy bien,incluso mejor que yo-

-no lo entiendo...por que proteges tanto a Len...yo también lo aprecio mucho y tampoco me gustaría que lo mataran!...pero...pero!,si nos unimos podremos protegerlo!...juntos...-Meiko ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas y en un momento Kaito la abrazo asiendo que la castaña se sorprendiera.

-te lo hace guro Mei-chan,todo saldrá bien...-dijo el peli-azul mientras trataba de calmarla un poco.

-...prometerme...prometerme que no morirás...-dijo mientras sus lágrimas caían.

-te lo prometo-dijo Kaito mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de Meiko-pero ahora no quiero verte llorar,Mei-chan por que no mejor me dedicas una sonrisa.

-si no tengo otra opción-dijo la casta a mientras le sonreía a Kaito.

-ves así me gustas!-ambos empezaron a reír,ya Meiko se sentía un poco mas traquila pero no del todo,aun le preocupaba la situación de Len al igual que a Kaito.

* * *

Neru se encontraba es su cuarto acostada boca arriba en la cama,ya era de noche y todos ya se habían ido a dormir,pero la chica no podía conciliar el sueño,miles de pensamientos rondaban es su cabeza y una que otra jaqueca,chica miro a el reloj que se encontraba en una mesa de noche al lado de su cama.

-_"ya son las 1:36 de la madrugada"_-pensaba Neru-_"creo que ya es hora..."_

la chica se levanto de su cama y con el pijama que constaba de una camisa y un pantalón puestos salio del cuarto.

_-"no tengo ni idea como haré esto pero..no tengo otra opción...según zatsune solo tendría que dejarme llevar...pero eso no es fácil cuando tienes que matar a una persona...bueno para ella es fácil siempre lo a echo es increíble que nunca matara a Akaito que en el infierno descanse"_-cuando la chica ceso sus pensamientos ya había llegado a la puerta del cuarto de Len.

lentamente empezó a abrir la puerta y a entrar,cuando entro vio al chico que estaba completamente dormido,poco a poco se fue acercando,cuando llego a la cama el rubio se dio la vuelta para quedar boca arriba,algo que era muy conveniente,Neru se fue subiendo a la cama y luego se sentó encima del chico.

-_"bien ahora solo tengo que despertarlo_"-la chica empezo a besarlo,primero en los labios para luego ir bajando hasta su cuello,donde el cosquilleo que le hacia ivan despertando a Len.

cuando el chico despertó se sorprendió al ver lo que neru estaba asiendo.

-Ni-Nina que esta-el chico no pudo terminar ya que Neru lo había besado.

**advertencia:desde esta parte la historia sube de tono / solo un poquito(no me ago cargo de traumaciones).**

poco a poco fue correspondiendo hasta que cerró sus ojos,el beso cada vez se fue haciendo mas apasionado ya no solo con sus labios si no también con sus leguas y que debes en cuando debían separarse por la falta de aire pero que enseguida se buscaban una a la otra,ahora Len ya no tenia pudor en recorrer cada rincón de el cuerpo de Neru y esta se lo permitia,Len masajeaba uno de los pechos de la chica por encima del pijama asiendo que esta soltara uno que otro suspiro y eso le gustaba un momento Len se dio vuelta dejando a Neru abajo de el,volvió a besarla para luego ir descendiendo por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho,lentamente el chico fue desabrochando la camisa de ella para dejar ver sus pechos que eran mas pequeños que los de Miku pero aun así les gustaron,primero solo los estaba besando para luego succionar uno de los pezones,esto iso que la chica gimiera varias de un rato de que len se aburrió jugar con los pechos de Neru (aunque el hubiera seguido toda la noche si no hubiese sido por los reclamos de la chica) por fin pasaron a la siguiente parte,ambos ya estaban desnudos y ambos no estaban muy seguros de lo que iban a hacer.

-estas...segura de que quieres hacer esto?-pregunto Len a la chica que se encontraba debajo de el.

-_"aunque lo estuviera no tengo otra opción"_-pensó Neru-si no lo estuviera no estaríamos asi.

eso fue suficiente para Len,lentamente se fue adentrando en la chica para no causarle daño,pero cuando se topo con el imen tuvo que empujar bruscamente asiendo que Neru se abrasara a el y que le rasguñara la espalda,ya cuando el dolor no era tan fuerte,la chica le dijo que prosiguiera,lentamente Len entraba y salia del interior de Neru,al principio le causaba dolor y molestia pero luego de unos minutos la chica empezó a sentir placer y a gemir,esto provoco que Len aumentara la velocidad de sus embestidas causándole mas placer a la chica que en un momento grito su nombre,al escuchar como la chica lo llamaba,iso que el rubio fuera mas rápido aun provocando-le un éxtasis total a Neru que no paraba de nombrarlo,ahora ambos se nombraban mutuamente,pero llego un momento en que ya no podían mas,Len al darse cuenta de que era el final acelero aun mas y ambos tuvieron sus orgasmos al mismo tiempo.

completamente cansados y bañados en sudor,Len salio de Neru lentamente y se recosto a su lado abrazándola contra su pecho,luego de haber recuperado el aliento,Len beso a Neru es la frente y esta se le quedo mirando.

-que?-pregunto el chico con una sonrisa.

- por que isiste eso?-interrogo la chica.

-oye tu empezaste,tu fuiste la que se escabullo hacia mi cuarto en plena noche-respondió este.

-si,si solo quiero sabes por que me besaste la frente?-

-pues es muy sencillo-dijo Len mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-si es tan sencillo entonces dímelo-Len abrió los ojos y la beso en los labios.

-porque te amo-dijo este mirandola a los ojos.

-amarme?-dijo la chica anonadada.

-si te amo y mucho-Len la volvió a besar y luego de separarse la miro y se rio-oye no es para que pongas esa cara de sorpresa,acaso nunca te an dicho que te aman?

-pues la verdad...no-dijo Neru separando la vista de la de Len.

-entonces me alegra el ser el primero en decírtelo-Len la volvió a besar en la frente y en los labio y antes de dormirse le dijo-buenas noches amor.

-buenas noches-respondió Neru.

pasaron 2 horas y Neru seguía despierta,mientras que Len ya estaba totalmente dormido,la chica se levanto de la cama con cuidado para no despertar a Len y de uno de los muebles del chico saco un pistola.

_-"esto se acabo...por fin me podre ir de este lugar...pero por que siento así?,siento que...que mi corazón se contrae...es como si me estuviera diciendo que no aga esto...pero no tengo opción...ya...ya no puedo dar marcha atrás_"-pensó la chica antes de acercarse a la cama y apuntar la pistola a la cabeza de Len-sayonara Kagamine Len.

* * *

**NOTAS AUTORA:mejoras,comentarios buenos(me alegro ^.^)malos (me da igual )acepto todo.**

**espero q les allá gustado el capitulo 6 aun falta el 7 y muchas mas!esto no se acaba hasta que yo decida cuando se acabe XD.**  
**la verdad este capitulo me costo bastante en especial por tener una parte lemmon no sabia como aserlo pero lo logre logre terminar este capitulo!y espero q sea de su agrado aun vienen mas acontecimientos asi que para dejarlos con las ganas daré un pequeño adelanto de que se viene!solo una peque as palabras que apareceran el los capitulos que siguen sin significado alguno o si? O_o:**

**...te recuerdo...**  
**...lo lamento...**  
**...matame...**  
**...estas bien?...**  
**...los protegeré...**  
**...hasta siempre...**  
**...me vengare!...**  
**...no sera en vano!...**  
**...volvemos a cero...**

**ese es el peque o adelanto! espero reviews!**

**SI TIENE LIBROS AHI SE LEEN O.o XD**

**JAA NE!**


	7. Cap 7:gomenasai

**RETURN TO ZERO**

**Cap 7:GOMENASAI...**

Meiko entro en la oficina de Kaito con una taza de café para el hombre quien no había parado de trabajar durante toda la noche tratando de averiguar quien era el espía.

-aun nada?-pregunto dejando la taza sobre el escritorio.

-e revisado todos los documentos una y otra vez pero aun no e podido allar nada-dijo mientras se recostaba sobre su escritorio-ahora creo mas que tendré que ir hacia BOUKALOID para haberiguar quien es el infiltrado.

-yo creo que tu estas demasiado cansado como para seguir con esto,por que no mejor sigues mañana creo que necesitas una buena siesta-Meiko levanto a Kaito de un brazo y lo puso al rededor de su cuello mientras que lo llevo hacia la puerta.

-Mei-chan desde cuando eres tan fuerte?-pregunto este mientras era arratrado.

-siempre lo e sido,ya bebe te daré un poco de sake para que duermas-

-no me gusta el sake Mei-chan,además no puedo parar,estamos en una situación muy delicada,mientras antes descubras quien es el infiltrado mas pronto podre detenerlo-Meiko no supo como iso Kaito para soltarse de ella-lo siento pero...tendré que seguir trabajando.

-esta bien,esta bien,te ayudare-Kaito a Meiko y le sonrio mientras que esta le devolvia la sonrisa.

* * *

Neru dejo de apuntar a Len para ponerle el silenciador a la pistola,no quería disparar y hacer un gran escandalo para que después tener que enfrentarse a tantos agentes ella sola aunque tenia curiosidad por saber si podría.

-_"solo un disparo y podre irme de aqui"_-penso la chica.

sintió algo bibrante en su pierna,luego se dio cuenta de que era su móvil,había resivido un mensaje de Zatsune con indicaciones a ultimo momento,Neru vio el mensaje y comenso a leerlo:

**"luego que lo asesines,quiero que me traigas información secreta que me sirva para atacar VOCALOID,te espero en el cuartel militar que esta abandonado en el camino hacia BOUKALOID,en llegar allá te demoraras 4 horas y yo te estaré esperando ahi solo hasta las 7:30 si te demoras mas sabre que o no pudiste matarlo o estas ! y quiero que me traigas el collar que tiene como signo de que esta espero ahí linda! besos y abrazos!"**

-descraciada...-susurro.

La chica guardo el móvil y miro a Len quien dormía plácidamente,pudo ver la cadena del collar,lentamente logro sacarlo del cuello del lo examinaba,le dio curiosidad por saber que era lo que tenia adentro de el,trato de abrirlo varias veses pero le era imposible,al parecer ni siquiera el propio Len lo había abierto, por que razón? se pregunto la chica,luego de varios intentos mas logro abrirlo,dentro de el había un pequeña foto donde se veía a un niño rubio de ojos azules que ella dedusio que era Len y a su lado a una niña también rubia pero de ojos miel.

-_"pe-pero que es esto?_"-se pregunto mentalmente-_"esa niña...esa niña...soy...yo..."_

en un momento algo iso corto circuito en la cabeza de Neru llenándola de imagenes que no podio reconoser pero que le dejaban un dejabu,tanto era el dolor que Neru perdió el equilibrio y choco con un mueble votándolo y haciendo que Len se despertara de un golpe por el pudo ver lo que lo había despertado y pudo ver a la causante.

-Nina!, estas bien?-dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia la chica que estaba inconsciente en el suelo,la tomo entre sus brazos y acariciando su cabello negro trato que a poco fue abriendo sus ojos y recuperando la conciencia,cuando vio a Len lo único que iso fue abrazarlo.

-Len!-el chico se sorprendió un poco ante la actitud de la oji-miel,casi siempre(desde que la conoció) ella era muy fría con todo el mundo incluso con el,pero después de lo ocurrido hace algunas horas se dio cuenta de que tenia un lado cariño y noto que la chica esta tiritando para luego notar que estaba llorando.

- estas bien?, por que estas llorando?-pregutno mientras estrechaba mas a la chica contra su cuerpo.

-si...estoy bien solo...-Neru se separo un poco de Len para poder mirarlo a los ojos,cuando sus miradas se cruzaron,de los ojos de la chica volvieron a correr las lágrimas,pero estas lágrimas iban acompañadas con una sonrisa,una sonrisa que dejo bastante anonadado a Len-...solo que estoy tan feliz,por fin...te recuerdo...Len.

- co-como es eso de que m-Len no pudo terminar,ya que la chica había atrapado sus labios con los suyos,el beso duro hasta que los dos ya nesecitaban aire,Neru se abrazo a Len con una sonrisa en su rostro,pero esa sonrisa desapareció segundos después al recordar lo que devia se fue separando de Len,luego se paro y se dirigió al baño que estaba en el cuarto del chico y se enserro allí dejando a un confundido Len el cual recordó que esta sin ropa,el chico se paro y luego de haber levantado el mueble(y averse puesto unos pantalones) reviso el cajón y vio que le faltaba una pistola la cual vio que estaba en el piso.

Neru seguí repasando lo que debía hacer en estos momentos,ella no quería asesinar a Len,ella lo amaba!,pero también recordó por que razón estaba haciendo todo esto y las consecuencias que tendría si no lo hacia.

-que es lo que deveria hacer?-dijo Neru-no puedo...no puedo matarlo...lo amo demasiado...desde siempre...pero si no Zatsune...

-Nina estas bien?-pregunto Len desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-eh...s-si estoy bien!,no te preocupes...-

-oh...o-ok-a Len le intrigaba saber que era lo que le pasaba,decido que era mejor espera a que ella lo digiera,cuando se estaba por dirigir hacia la cama,la chica salio del baño y con una jeringa en la mano la clavo en el cuello de Len,este al sentir el impacto se dio vuelta inmediatamente con cara de: por que?,a lo que la chica noto el mensaje y le respondio:

-este es mi trabajo...-Len se sorprendió,la chica de la cual se había enamorado y que le había prometido protegerla era la infiltrada de BOUKALOID encargada de asesinarlo,el efecto del contenido de la jeringa empezó a hacer efecto y Len callo inconsciente al suelo.

* * *

-y has averiguado algo Mei-chan?-pregunto Kaito.

-aun no pero...-Meiko quedo en silencio en postura de pensamiento.

-pero que?-pregunto Kaito.

-solo que...si es a Len al que quieren,BOUKALOID tubo que haber mandado a alguien que hiciera que el frió corazón de Len aceptase completamente-ante a aquellas palabras Kaito quedo en estado de shock-Kaito..estas bien?

-aceptase...corazón...-Kaito bajo su cabeza con cara de sorprendido-como no me di cuenta antes!

-de que estas hablando?-pregunto Meiko.

-Mei-chan dime,tu as notado que Len a cambiando en este ultimo tiempo,cierto?-Meiko solo asintió-recuerdas que antes era mas frió,mas distante,y por quien cambio?

-por...-Meiko abrio sus ojos mas de lo normal-por...Nina...

-exacto!,sabes que antes había una chica la cual Len amo bastante pero lo cual lamentablemente murió y eso iso que Len se volviera asi de frió,como Nina tiene una gran paresido con esa chica a ella le es mas fácil entrar en el corazón de Len,lo que ella iso fue algo que ni siquiera Rin pudo en 7 años-

-tenemos que detenerla lo mas ante posible! o asesinara a Len!-dijo Meiko y ambos salieron corriendo de la oficina,al llegar al cuarto de Len,vieron con horror la escena,ambos pensaron que estaba muerto,lentamente Kaito se acercó al chico que ya hacia tirado en el piso,cuidadosamnete lo tomo entre sus brazos y le tomo el pulso,al darse cuenta de que aun seguía con vida le dijo a Meiko que llamara a Miku,la cual no se demoro y venia acompañada de Rin que al ver a su hermano asi se altero.

-Len!-dijo la oji-azules mientras se hacercaba hacia donde estaban Kaito y Len-que fue lo que paso!,Len!,Len!,oye despiesta!,Len!

Meiko saco a Rin del lugar y dejo que Miku examinara a lo revisaba cuidadosamente,ya varios agentes entre ellos Luka y Gakupo,se encontraban viendo aquella escena que jamas creyeron que verian. los presente estaban nerviosos por los resultados,en especial Rin quien no paraba de llorar.

-Miku que es lo que tiene?-pregunto Kaito.

-bueno...no tiene ningún orificio producido por una bala que allá sido resiente ni sangre,pero si tiene una marca en el cuello,lo que indica que le an injectado veneno-dijo la peli-verde.

-hay algún antídoto?-pregunto Rin mas alterada que antes.

-no lo se Rin-esas palabras hicieron que Rin se desplomara,a Miku no le gustaba ver así a Rin ella haría cualquier cosa por la oji-azules,pero en aquel momento tan delicado no podía darle falsas esperanzas,pero igual trataría de conseguir un antídoto ya que,aunque Len era frió con ella,lo estimaba mucho y sabia lo que pasaría con Rin si el llegara a morir-Rin no te preocupes y-la chica no pudo terminar ya que un ruido como una tos la había ello darse la vuelta para ver que Len esta completamente bien solo que aun estaba un poco mareado.

-Len!-Rin corrio hacai el chico y lo abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo.

-R..Rin..me aficcias...-dijo este sin poder respirar.

-uhh,lo siento-dijo Rin mientras se separaba del chico y lo dejaba respirar.

-donde esta Nina?-pregunto el chico,todos cruzaron miradas significatibas pero nadie dijo nada-no se queden callados,solo quiero saber,donde esta?

-para que lo quieres saber?-pregunto Kaito.

-para que crees...para matarla!,no le voy a perdona el que me allá echo esto!-

-no es bueno que te dejes llevar tan fácil por la ira Len-dijo Miku-todavía esta el caso del veneno que te inyecto,debemos llevarte a la enfermería.

-no tengo tiempo para eso!-Len se levanto y se encamino hacia la salida pero Kaito se lo impidió-Kaito...me estorbas.

-no me interesa,tu vendrás conmigo a la enfermería-Kaito levanto a Len y contra todos sus reclamos se lo llevo hacia la enfermería acompañado de Miku,Meiko y allí,Miku le saco un poco de sangre al rubio y se la llevo al laboratorio para examinarla.

-que crees que allá sido?-pregunto Mieko acercándose a Kaito.

-no estoy seguro,pero...no creo que allá sido veneno,si hubiera sido eso Len ya estaría muerto,pero recupero la conciencia lo que se me hace muy extraño-

-a mi también-Kaito y Meiko dieron la vuelta para ver a Miku que salia con unos papeles en sus manos desde el laboratorio.

-cuales son los resultados Miku?-pregunto Kaito.

-bueno...según la prueba,lo que le fue inyectado a Len era un veneno que te hace entrar en un estado de simi-muerto,a semi-muerto me refiero a que dejas de respirar,tu corazón se para pero tu cerebro sigue en funcionamiento,su duración no es mas de 15 minutos,cuando ustedes llegaron a su cuarto y lo vieron en el piso,el tiempo del veneno ya había pasado y Len ya solo esta inconsciente pero con pulso y volviendo a activarse sus otros organismos,pero...no lo entiendo-

-que cosa no entiendes Miku?-dijo Meiko.

-lo que sucede es...si la misión de Nina era asesinar a Len,por que no lo iso?-esa pregunta dejo una interrogaría enorme en los tres,ya ninguno decía nada todo era silencio,silencio que fue interrumpido cuando Luka entro de golpe a la sala.

-hay problemas!-dijo la peli-rosa gritando.

-que sucede Luka?-pregunto Miku y Meiko al uniso.

-Nina...Nina se llevo los informes secretos de VOCALOID!-todos abrieron los ojos mas de lo normal.

-que!,no esto no puedo ser!-dijo Kaito-primero lo de Len y ahora se lleva los informes secreto!,ahora que estamos en un gran problema!

-Len se fue!-grito Rin entrando a la sala.

-QUE!-gritaron los cuatros.

-cuando lo fui a ver ya no estaba!,tubo que ir tras Nina!-dijo la oji-azules.

-maldición!,Len no puede pelear en el estado que esta!-dijo Kaito.

-a que te refieres?,Len esta completamente bien ahora que sabemos que lo del veneno no era nada grave!-Dijo Miku

-no me refiero!,me refiero a que Len lo lastimaron,no físicamente si no que sentimentalmente!,tenemos que detenerlo antes de que sea tarde!-diciendo esto,Kaito salio tras Len.

-me pregunto si Kaito podrá hacer que Len se retracte de la decisión que tomo..-dijo Miku-Rin tal vez tu puedas traquilisarlo,al final tu eres su gemela.

-no...ni siquiera yo puedo...tal vez puede que sea mejor si Len mata a Nina haci su corazón se calmara un poco-Rin tomo unos papeles que estaba en un escritorio,eran la información de Nina,cuidadosamente empezó a leer y se dio cuenta de que en la foto donde salia ella se veía un mechon de cabello rubio-...pelo rubio...ojos color miel...se parece a-Rin se dio cuenta de algo que nunca se abría dado cuenta,dejo los papeles en donde estaban y trato de salir de la sala pero Meiko se lo impidió.

-adonde crees que vas tan apurada Rin?-pregunto la casta a mientras bloqueaba la puerta.

-Meiko por favor déjeme salir!,tengo que impedirlo!-respondió la rubia.

-impedir que cosa?-dijo Meiko

-impedir que Len aga la peor cosa de su vida!-rin si mas empujo a Meiko y salio rápidamente.

* * *

-son las 6:45,Zatsune solo me estará esperando hasta las 7,tengo que apurarme-se dijo a si misma Neru.

-creo que no llegaras alli-escucho decir a una se dio la vuelta y...

-...Len...-dijo casi en un susurro.

-creías que te saldrías con la tuya,cierto?,pues lo siento a mi nadie me puede matar y menos dañar...-dijo Len mientras sacaba una pistola.

-te vas a enfrentar hacia mi?,acaso crees que puedes venserme?-replico la chica.

-ya e vencidos a mas de los que crees...-sin previo avisó Len disparo,pero la chica logro esquivarlo,rápidamente saco una pistola y empezó a estaba escondidos,Len empezó a caminar apuntado con la pistola,se dio cuenta del lugar en donde Neru se encontraba y con agilidad disparo hacia su mano,haciendo que la chica soltara el arma,pero ella tenia también una espada con la cuando partió el arma de Len en dos.

-estas acabado...-dijo la oji-miel.

-no lo creas-rápidamente saco una espada,ambos chocaban,la pelea paresia eterna ninguno de los dos quería cederle el triunfo al otro,pero en un mal movimiento,Len logro que Neru soltara su espada y el aprovecho ese momento para apoderarse de el arma,ya con dos espadas,iso que Neru callera al piso y se acercó a ella poniendo una de las espadas en su cuello-estas acabada.

-con razón disen que eres el mejor-dijo mientras aceptaba la realidad,la realidad de que había perdido,este era el final.

-considera un honor el que yo te mate-dijo Len.

-lo considero un honor...y ya que estoy a puestas de la muerte...yo...lo lamento...-dijo Neru-"_lamento el que ya no pueda verte mas...creo que si no estoy yo estarás mejor Len..."_

-no sacas nada con lamentar lo que hisite,ya es tarde-

-lo se...matame...de una vez Kagamine-

* * *

-"_maldición,tengo que impedir que Len aga una tontería_"-pensó Kaito,mientras seguía el camino que Len tomo.

-vaya vaya,miren a quien tenemos aquí!-escucho decir a una voz,Kaito paro y su semblante paso de preocupado a fastidiado.

-Zatsune...-dijo el hombre.

-no esperaba a encontrarme a un VOCALOIDTONTO en el camino-dijo burlándose Zatsune.

-que es lo que quieres?,no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías-respondió Kaito.

-no crees que es un lugar romántico para morir-dijo Zatsune.

-acaso piensas matarme?-

-que?,jajajajaja claro que no lindo,tu no eres quien morirá,por ahora,pero no puedo decir lo mismo del chico Kagamine-

-Len... que es lo que tramaste Zatsune?-

-solo te puedo decir:morir en manos de tu amor-Kaito vio como una placas de metal salían del suelo y lo enserraban-no saldrás de aquí por un largo rato,bye bye lindo!

-maldición-a Kaito ya no le quedaba otra opción que confiar en la conciencia de Len para que no hiciera una estupidez.

* * *

volviendo con Len y Neru

-lo se...matame...de una vez Kagamine-

-con gusto-Len also la otra cuando estaba por clavar a Neru con su espada Rin apareció.

-Len,no!-grito la chica y le arrebato la espada a Len.

-Rin que crees que estas haciendo?-reprocho el chico.

-no puedes matarla!-

-la organización de ella mato a Neru!-

-...te equivocas...-Rin toma la chica del brazo y iso que se levantara,en un momento Rin tomo la cabeza de la oji-miel y lentamente saco la peluca de color negro para dejar ver el verdadero color de pelo rubio-...ella es Neru.

-como lo descubriste?-pregunto Neru.

-en la foto que estaba en tu información falsa puede ver un mechón rubio-dijo solo se sorprendo,mientras que Len no podía creerlo,lo único que iso fue caer de rodillas al suelo con la cabeza agachada-Len...que sucede?

-...todo este tiempo...todo este tiempo fuiste tu...Neru... por que intentaste matarme sabiendo que yo te amo y tu a mi!-Neru se arrodillo a la altura de Len y con ternura tomo la cara de Len.

-todo tiene una explicacion,pero ahora no puedo decirtelo,solo que espero que me perdones por lo que ise-Len solo la abrazo con fuerza.

-idiota!,no sabes cuanto e sufrido por ti!,pensando que estabas muerta!-

-lo se y lo siento mucho...Len...sabes que nunca te haría daño...por esa razón no te mate-Len la miro a los ojos y solo la beso mientras que Neru correspondió y Rin feliz de que su hermano aya recuperado a el amor de su vida,pero todavía las cosas no terminaban.

-waaaa que bello son lo finales felices no?-Neru se separo rápidamente de Len.

-Zatsune!-dijo a Neru a la peli-negro que estaba sentada en una roca.

-pero a mi no me gusta,yo prefiero los finales trágicos!,donde el malo siempre gana!-Neru se acercó a ella y se dio cuenta de que la Zatsune que estaba allí no era mas que un olograma de la verdadera-no cumpliste tu misión Neru...ahora tu castigo.

-no...no lo harías!-dijo Neru.

-lo siento ese era el trato...di le adiós a tu hermanito-con esa ultima palabra el olograma desapareció y Neru salio corriendo,tras ella Len y Rin la seguían.

-Neru que pasa?-pregunto Len.

-tengo que impedir que Zatsune lo mate!-respondió la chica.

- a quién?-pregunto a Rin.

-a Nero!-

* * *

**NOTAS AUTORA:mejoras,comentarios buenos(me alegro ^.^)malos (me da igual -_- )acepto todo.**

**ya aqi el capitulo 7!espero que les aya gustado! muy pronto el 8!**

**GRIMMORIUM:q bueno q te alla paresido genial XD trato de dejarlos con la duda lo mas que puedo,espero que te aya gustado este por tu review.**

**Valerii Hyuga:sabes para mi es un honor ser la primera en escribir por lo menos un capitulo lemon sobre esta pareja que me encanta y espero que te aya gustado este capitulo muchas gracias por tu review n_n**

**SI TIENE LIBROS AHI SE LEEN O.o XD**

**JAA NE!**


	8. Cap 8:un encuentro y una despedida

** RETURN TO ZERO**

**Cap 8:UN ENCUENTRO Y UNA DESPEDIDA...**

-Ne-Nero...?-dijo Rin-Nero esta vivo!

-si...-Neru se detuvo y los miro-Nero no esta en condiciones de defenderse,si no llego antes Zatsune lo matara!

-no te preocupes te ayudaremos ¿cierto Rin?,¿Rin?-Len miro a Rin pero la chica ya no esta a su lado,sino que ya estaba mas adelantes de ellos-oye!,Rin!

-mejor sigamosla si?-dijo Neru y empezó a correr tras Rin.

-no entiendo su actitud..-dijo Len quien seguía Neru.

-supongo que ella sintió lo mismo que tu cuando se enteraron del accidente hace 7 años,no me extraña que tuviera esa reacción cuando supo que Nero esta vivo-respondió la oji-miel,Len no la entendió,siempre Rin se mantuvo alegre desde el día en que creyó que Neru estaba muerta,¿por sentiría lo mismo?.

-"_a pasado mucho tiempo..._-pensaba Rin mientras corría apresuradamente-._..desde aquel día...Nero..._"-

* * *

-Nero-kun -dijo una chica de cabello verde-ya se termino la hora de la siesta.

-Gumi...a ti siempre te encanta arrinuarme el sueño verdad-dijo Nero bostesando-tenia un sueño maravilloso!

-así?,¿me contarías tu sueño?-Gumi se sentó en una esquina de la cama donde estaba Nero.

-la verdad fue un sueño muy infantil...pero...lindo-respondió el oji-miel-soñaba que estaba en un campo de flores y yo estaba recostado en el pasto durmiendo jajaja.

-hahaha,Nero-kun,realmente te has vuelto muy flojo-ambos rieron por un rato,luego de que pararan las risas,Gumi le pidió que continuara.

-luego me siento en el pasto y llaga Neru jugando con su móvil como es habitual en ella,y en la mano traía un pastel,pero no me lo permitido comerlo,me dijo que debíamos esperar a unas personas y ahí la mejor parte el sueño...-

-asi?,por que?-pregunto la peli-verde.

-por que llegaba ella...y yo...me levante a recibirla...fue un corto pero lindo sueño por 2 razones...-

-cuales razones Nero-kun?-

-ella estaba ahí y aunque con su hermano pero no me importaba el siempre me agrado además mi hermana...bueno ya sabes...y...por que...podía caminar...y no tenia que ser empujado en esa estúpida silla de ruedas...-

-Nero-kun-hubo en silencio horrible entre ambos,pero fue cortado por el intento de Nero por sentarse en la cama-Nero-kun!,sabes que no debes esforzarte mucho!

-si ya lo se...pero sabes que no me gusta tener que ser ayudado siempre,¿cuando llega mi hermana?,hace tiempo que no la veo-le pregunto a Gumi mientras esta le ayudaba a poder sentarse es su silla de ruedas.

-la verd-

-no creo que puedas volver a verla!-dijo una voz interrumpiendo a Gumi,una voz que Nero y la peli-verde reconocieron al instante.

-Zatsune!-dieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-a pasado tiempo lindo...nunca creí el verte haci..postrado en un silla de ruedas,me das lastima!,que injusta es la vida ¿no?,solo tienes 15 años y ya no puedes caminar,que irónica es la vida!-dijo Zatsune.

-a que viniste?-pregunto serio Nero.

-pues veras ubo un pequeño problema con tu hermana,no cumplió con lo que le encargue y ahora es tiempo de que se acabe tu sufrimiento-

-mi mayor sufrimiento es verte aquí,me arias un gran favor si te vas-Zatsune se acercó a Nero y sacando una espada apunto al chico justo en el corazón.

-di tus ultimas palabras lindo...-cuando ya estaba por clavar la espada en el pecho de Nero una bala atravesó la mano de Zatsune-pero que?

-es mejor que no te acerques a Nero-kun!-dijo Gumi apuntando a Zatsune con la pistola.

-Gumi...ya me lo esperaba...siempre fuiste una traidora...-

-no...no lo soy!,solo estoy haciendo lo que es correcto!-

-y lo correcto seria que estuvieras de mi parte Gumi..-Zatsune saco un control-con esto haré explotar toda la casa y ahora te iras al infierno con tu presido Nero.

* * *

-que fue eso?-dijo Len,los tres se detubieron.

-el sonido vino desde unos 15 metros mas adelante-respondió Rin-creo que fue un estallido de una bomba.

-maldicion!-Neru salio corriendo mas paresurada que antes,se imaginaba lo peor.

* * *

Kaito que aun seguía encerrado en la trampa de Zatsune,pero ya había llagado su salvación.

-Mei-chan!-grito de alegria al ver a la castaña.

-no creí que Zatsune te atraparía tan fácil-Meiko le lanzo una cuerda y el peli-azul comezón a escalarla,luego de estar afuera de esa trampa vio que Meiko no venia sola con ella estaban Miku y Luka.

-donde esta Rin?-pregunto.

-dijo que tenia que evitar que Len cometiera el peor error de su vida y salio corriendo del cuartel tras el-respondió Miku.

-si tenia razon,espero que alla podido parar a Len-en ese momento el comunicador de Kaito comenzo a sonar-si?,quien habla?

-Kaito!-

-Rin?,que sucede?,no pudiste detener a Len?-pregunto Kaito.

-no,no es eso es otra cosa!-

-pues di me-Kaito escucho atentamente cada palabra de Rin,cuando le dijo todo Kaito abrió mas lo ojos de lo normal-es eso verdad?

-si,por favor tienes que venir!,los tres no vamos a poder enfrentarnos a Zatsune solos,ni siquiera Len,sabes como es esa chica cuando pelea!-

-esta bien,iremos para allá los mas rápido posible,no mueran!-dicho lo ultimo,Kaito colgó y les dijo todo a Meiko,Miku y Luka,luego de darles las instrucciones se pusieron en marcha.

* * *

cuando ya los rubios habian llegado al lugar de la explocion,todo era un desastre.

-Nero!-la oji-miel se apresuro a buscar a su hermano por entre los escombros-Nero donde estas?

-Ne-Neru-chan-de entre los escombros pareció Gumi con Nero.

-Nero!,Gumi!-la oji-miel se acerco hacia ellas,por suerte solo estaban un poco lastimados-Nero...estas bien?.

-si...-respondió.

-tengo que sacarlo que aquí-dijo Neru-Len,Rin me podrían ayudar?

-Ri-Rin?-Nero vio como ambos chicos se que Len ayudaba a Gumi,Neru y Rin ayudaban a Nero.

-Nero y la silla?-pregutno su hermana.

-silla?,cual silla?-interrogo Rin.

-a pasado mucho tiempo Rin-dijo Nero-y el chico que conocías antes creo que parte de el murió...veras lo que pasa es que...yo...no puedo caminar.

-pe-pero...por que?-

-ya habrá tiempo de explicaciones,tenemos que salir de aquí,no creo que zatsune se allá ido todavía-dijo Nero.

-no se preocupen!,antes de llagar llame a Kaito,viene en camino para aca-Nero al escuchar ese nombre abrió sus ojos mas de lo normal y bajo la mirada-Nero que sucede?.

-Shion...Kaito..-susurro.

-que sucede con Kaito?-pregunto Len con Gumi en sus brazos.

-no creo que quiera ayudar...por lo menos a mi no-

-por piensas eso niño?-

-Kaito!-grito feliz Rin.

-vamos!-Kaito tomo del brazo a Nero y lo coloco alrededor de su cuello-salgamos de aquí.

-por que estas haciendo esto?-pregunto Nero.

-no puedo dejar que alguien tan joven muera,no me importa lo que allás echo en el pasado-respondió Kaito,Nero se alegro por eso,todo lo que había echo antes de estar en esa silla de ruedas solo lo iso por el único familiar que le quedaba.

-adonde creen que van!-de entre algunos escombros Zatsune salio-todavia no e terminado con ustedes!

-Kagamine-kun -llamo Gumi-bajame...mejor ayuda a Nero-kun.

-pero estas en muy malas condicione!-

-estoy bien!,mi trabajo es proteger a Nero-kun!,no puedo dejar que Zatsune le aga daño!-a Len no le quedo otra que aceptar y cuidadosamente bajo a Gumi.

-eh?,vallá parese que la de pelo verde quiere ser la heroína!-dijo burlándose Zatsune.

-no...no dejare que lastimes a Nero-kun!-Gumi saco la pistola con la cual anteriormente le había disparado a Zatsune-estas en las mismas condiciones que yo Zatsune!,ahora sera una pelea justa!

-me aburres...por que no mejor duermes un rato-la peli-negro le lanzo un dardo tranquilisante a Gumi dando justo en su cuello,la chica callo enseguida inconsciente-hahahaha!,no creí que fuera tan débil!

Kaito se acerco a Len y le dijo que ayudara a Nero.

-...los protegeré...se los haceguro!-

luego de eso kaito se acerco a Zatsune.

-esta sera una pelea entre tu y yo!-

-adelante,espero que estés preparado para tu muerte-

-espero que tu lo estes-sin pensarlo Kaito saco una pistola y le disparo a Zatsune,pero esta lo esquivo y le devolvió el iso que ambos se alejaran de el lugar de la explosión llevándola serca de un presipisio.

-esto te trae recuerdos Kaito!-dijo Zatsune.

-callate!-Kaito trato de darle una patada pero Zatsune se cubrió a tiempo,rápidamente la chica apretó el gatillo de la pistola y la bala fue a dar directo en el hombro del saco un pequeño cuchillo y con el retiro la bala de su brazo,luego de eso se lo lanzo a Zatsune haciendo que soltara la pistola,se acercó a ella pero en el momento que estaba por disparar zatsune le patio el arma mandándola lejos.

-ya estamos iguales Kaito-dijo la chica.

-no lo creas!-rápidamente Kaito saco una espada y con ella le corto el brazo izquierdo a la chica la cual dio un grito se arrodillo mientras sostenía el brazo que sangraba bastante y que paresia que se le estaba por caer-ya..estas acabada-lentamente se acerco pero cuando estaba apunto de clavarle la espada en la cabeza de la chica,esta saco una espada y con ella le atravesó el torso a Kaito.

-no...tu te iras al infierno!-Zatsune saco la espada y Kaito también se arrodillo tosiendo sangre,la chica also la espada para clavarla a Kaito en la cabeza pero a lo lejos Meiko disparo con su pistola dándole a Zatsune cuatro balas en su brazo ese momento cuando Meiko se estaba acercando junto con Len,Rin,Neru y Miku,apareció el elicoptero de BOUKALOID,dos agentes bajaron y tomaron a Zatsune para luego subirla y llevársela al cuartel.

-Kaito!,estas bien?-pregunto Meiko mientras tomaba a Kaito es sus brazos.

-Mei-chan...lo siento no cumplí mi promesa-dijo Kaito.

-no...no digas eso Kaito..VOCALOID te necesita,todos te necesitan..yo te necesito!-Meiko comezón a llorar,los demás llegaron a su lado y Len se acerco rápidamente hacia Kaito.

-Kaito!,por que hisiste esto!,no tenias por que protegerme!-le reprocho Len a Kaito.

-Len...e echo muchas cosas en mi vida,la mayoría fueron acciones equivocadas,pero se que la única cosa correcta que e echo a sido salvarlos a ti,a Rin y a Miku,y creo que inconscientemente me di el papel de hermano mayor para ustedes y trate de buscar la forma de que fueran felices,lo logre con Miku y Rin pero contigo no,asi que ahora que supe de que tu novia estaba viva y que siempre lo estuvo...no iba a dejar...que Zatsune te quitara la única persona que te podía hacer feliz realmente-

-...Kaito...idiota...-susurro Len.

-Kaito-san-dijo acercándose Neru-lamento todo lo que ise.

-...no te preocupes...creo que se cual es la razón...es lo que sucede con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza,¿verdad?-pregunto Kaito,Neru solo asintio con la cabeza-Neru por favor te pido que cuides a Len,es un idiota cuando no hay alguien a su lado y a Nero di le que me perdone.

-que te perdone?,por que?-interrogo la oji-miel.

-el sabe por que...-luego miro a Rin y a Miku quienes también estaban llorando igual que Meiko-no me quiero irme sin llevarme una sonrisa de ustedes dos,vamos delen la ultima sonrisa a su Kaito onii-chan-las dos chicas le sonrieron.

-...Kaito...-susurro Meiko y abrazo mas al peli-azul.

-Mei-chan...desde ahora tu estarás a cargo del 2 grupo,¿me harías ese favor?-

-si...claro que lo haré...-Meiko también le sonrió.

-lo...aras de maravilla...eso es...seguro...hasta siempre...-lentamente Kaito cerro sus ojos.

* * *

-ahhhhhhhhhhhh!-

-Zatsune ya deja de moverte!-reclamo Haku quien trataba de curar la herida de la chica en la enfermería de BOUKALOID.

-esos malditos!,esos malditos!,mira lo que me an echo!,pero me vengare!,matare a cada uno de ellos!-dijo la chica histérica.

-te tengo una noticia Zatsune-dijo una chica de cabello rojo entrado a la enfermería-una buena y una mala.

-que noticias Juon Kiku?-pregunto zatsune.

-la buena es que Shion Kaito a muerto-cuando la peli-rojo lo dijo,Zatsune comenzó a reír alegremente.

-y cual es la mala Juon?-pregunto Haku.

-que a Zatsune tendremos que amputarle el brazo izquierdo-

-que?,estas loca!,amputarme el brazo!-dijo histérica la peli-negro.

-no te preocupes te lo remplazaremos con un brazo mecánico que parese real,tiene piel,uñas y todo lo que un brazo tiene-sonrió Juon,Zatsune se volvió mas histérica que antes al escuchar que tendrían que quitarle su brazo.

-todo por culpa de esos descraciados!,juro que los matere!,me vengare!,me vengare!-

* * *

al día siguiente de la batalla de Kaito contra Zatsune,todos los miembros de VOCALOID estaban enterrando a Kaito en el cementerio que la organización tiene,todos pasaban uno por uno poniendo una flor sobre su tumba,Meiko era la mas destrozada de todos,lloraba sin parar abrazada a Miku.

-veo que Kaito era bastante importante para la organización-dijo Nero quien estaba con Gumi alejados de los demás.

-no sientes rencor hacia el?-pregunto la chica.

-no...creo que tenia sus razones-dijo calmadamente algo que iso que Gumi se enfadara.

-pero el te dejo imbalido!-

-y yo mate a su hermana Kaiko,creo que me meresco esto por todo lo que hice-

-por que hisiste eso Nero?-pregunto Rin acercándose junto con Neru y Len.

-creo que ya es hora de que sepan lo que sucedió,¿no Nero?-dijo Neru.

-si...ya es hora de que sepan todo lo que sucedió luego de que nos fuéramos lejos de ustedes dos-

* * *

**NOTAS AUTORA:mejoras,comentarios buenos(me alegro ^.^)malos (me da igual -_- )acepto todo.**

**hasta ahí dejo el capitulo 8! tuve un momento de isnpiracion y por eso subi este capitulo mas pronto,quieren saber que paso luego de que Neru y Nero se alejaran de Len y Rin?,pues lean el próximo capitulo que intentare tenerlo listo lo mas pronto posible XD**

**quiero aclarar una cosa,en el fic Neru tiene 16 años (como Len y Rin) y Nero es menor por que hay dos versiones de Nero:la primera es la version que es mayor que tiene 20 años y que se parese a Mikuo,la otra version es el Nero que tiene 13 años y la cual prefiero por que el diseño es mas original,la segundo version es la que yo elijo para el fic,solo que lo ago un año menor que Neru ,solo eso.**

**GRIMMORIUM:que bueno que también te gusto el capitulo 7,enserio crees que tengo buenas ideas? O.o XD yo creo que solo estoy desquisiada por ver tanto anime XD,arigato por tu review n_n**

**toofh9:espero que allas podido saciar tu curiosidad con el capitulo 8 aunque creo que vas a tenerla denuevo por saber la historia de Neru y Nero XD ,gracias por tu review ^_^**

**Valerii Hyuga:espero que te gustara el capitulo,sobre la pareja me leiste la mente XD,pero eso sera para mas adelante,thanks for your review ^_^ n_n cara doble para ti XD**

**(inner:sabes ingles?) y japones tambien XD**

**SI TIENE LIBROS AHI SE LEEN O.o XD**

**MATTA NE!**


	9. Cap 9:recuerdos

** RETURN TO ZERO**

**Cap 9:RECUERDOS...**

-creo que la lluvia va para rato...-dijo Miku-mientras les traeré un poco de chocolate caliente.

-gracias...-respondieron Neru,Len,Rin,Nero y Gumi.

-bueno creo que es hora de que nos cuentes todo,¿no Nero?-dijo Len,Gumi al escuchar tal falta de respeto hacia Nero,encaro a Len.

-no le hables así a Nero-kun,Kagamine-acercándose y tomándolo de el cuello de la camisa que traía.

-Gumi ya basta!-Dijo Neru haciendo que Gumi soltara a Len-Len tiene razón,ya es hora de que les contemos todo.

-pero Neru-cha-

-lindo día no?-dijo Nero mirando por una ventana-es como si el cielo también estuviera llorando por la muerte de Kaito,mi hermana y Len están en lo correcto,después de contarles muchas cosas se aclararan.

-si tu lo dices Nero-kun..-susurro Gumi.

-yo estoy dispuesto a escuchar,¿tu que dices Rin?,¿te quedas?-pregunto Len a su gemela.

-claro que me quedare...quiero saber por Neru estaba en BOUKALOID y por que Nero no puede caminar-

-ok-dijo Nero-desde el comienzo hace 7 años,el día en que ya nos íbamos de aquella casa...-

*****FLASH BACK*****

**Nero'pov**

luego de que Neru llegara de despedirse nos subimos al auto y partimos a la nueva casa,al día siguiente de mudarnos,en la casa del junto,habían asesinado al vecino y en la pared estaba escrito "murió de una forma hermosa M.Z",el mensaje era bastante irónico.2 semanas despues, un día en que íbamos a la playa,como siempre Naru y yo íbamos molestando a Neru,nuestra madre retandonos y nuestro padre riéndose,una fallá en el auto iso que paráramos en una gasolinera y un hombre pelo rojo,que mas tarde supe que era Akaito nos atendió,luego de arreglar el desperfecto nos pusimos en marcha hacia la playa,pero en el trayecto hacia allá un auto nos choco,haciendo que nuestro auto se volteara y chocara con otro.

cuando recupere la conciencia,me di cuenta que el auto estaba dado vuelta y que yo estaba manchado de sangre no solo con la mía si no también con la de Naru,trate de hacerla reaccionar pero no lo logre,al parecer yo era el único que estaba conciente,unos pocos minutos después del choque llegaron ambulancias y policías,nos sacaron de auto y no trasladaron al hospital,camino allí volví a perder la conciencia por que me había desangrado demaciado.

-_vaya!,por fin despiertas!_-dijo una enfermera cuando recupere la conciencia.

_-do...donde...donde estoy?_-le pregunte.

-estas en el hospital-me respondió-_si no lo recuerdas tuviste un accidente y estas mal herido._

-_y mis padres?,¿como están mi padres?-_

-...-la enfermera se quedo callada.

_-responderme!-_

-_lo siento..ellos..murieron...-_

-._.que?...no..y¿ahora que se supone que vamos a hacer Naru,Neru y...¿y mis hermanas!,ellas están bien?.¿cierto?-_

-_la verdad es que tu hermana menor...Naru,mientras era trasladada en la ambulancia..su cuerpo no aguanto_-no lo podía creer mi familia esta muerta,ya no pude aguantar y empese a llorar.

-_¿y Neru?,¿ella también...?-_

_-por suerte ella esta viva,pero no esta del todo bien-_

_-¿a que se refiere?-_

-_ven acompañame_-con cuidado me levante de la cama y seguí a la enfermera hacia un cuarto,cuando entre pude ver a Neru rodeada de...

-_¿y esas cosas?_-pregunte.

_-eses cosas hacen que tu hermana pueda seguir viviendo_-me respondió un doctor que se encontraba en el cuarto,lentamente me acerque hacia su cama.

-_oye...Neru...¿puedes oírme?,responderme-_

-_no creo que pueda_-dijo el doctor y lo voltee a ver con la expresión de "no entiendo"-_puede que te oiga pero no te podrá responder._

_-¿por que?-_

_-veras Nero,tu hermana esta en un estado de coma indefinido,puede que dure días o semanas o meses,incluso años-_

-_pero que mierda..._-dije-_solo tengo 7 años y estoy viviendo esto._

-_bueno para tener 7 años eres bastante fuerte y bastante grosero_-dijo la enfermera,yo no le ise caso,no me importaba nada en ese momento.

-_y que se supone que debo hacer ahora?_-pregunte.

-_mientras te quedaras aquí hasta que curen tus heridas,luego te buscaremos una familia adoptiva-_

_-¿y que pasara con mi hermana?-_

_-tendremos que esperar hasta que despierte-_

-_ok_-respondí frí días fueron pasando y mis heridas se curaron,varias parejas querían adoptarme,pero no a Neru,así que yo no acepte a ninguna,no dejaría sola a mi hermana en un momento como este,además supe que para el hospital era demaciado caro las maquinas a las cuales mi hermana estaba conectada,pero un día ocurrió un milagro,que mas tarde me daría cuenta que fue lo peor que pudo ocurrirme.

-_Nero-__kun tengo una gran noticia!_-dijo una de las enfermeras que me cuidaba.

_-que noticia?-_

_-alguien te adopto a ti y a Neru!_-dijo Feliz,siempre me pregunte si se sentía feliz por que así nos iríamos-_ven acompañame a conocerla!_

la enfermera me saco a rastras del cuarto y me llevo a conocer a mi tutora,ahí fue cuando la conocí,cuando conocí a Zatsune.

_-¿así que tu eres__ Nero?_-dijo con una falsa sonrisa amable-_mucho gusto yo soy Zatsune._

_-¿por que me adopto a mi y a mi hermana?-_

-_bueno veras aunque soy muy joven siempre e soñado con tener hijos,pero no puedo_-

_-sabe que mi hermana esta en coma no?-_

_-si lo se,y también se que a las maquinas a las que esta conectada son muy costosas,por eso page todo los gastos_-ante a esas palabras quede sorprendido,no entendía por que había pagado todo,pero por lo menos mi hermana estaría bien-_dime Nero,¿__tu arias cualquier cosas por tu hermana?_

_-claro..es el único familiar que me queda-_

-_perfecto!_-dijo Zatsune con una sonrisa que me llego a asustar.

un día por fin Neru despertó,pero ya no era los mismo que antes.

_-Neru!,por fin despiertas_-abracé a Neru,luego de separarme de ella en su rostro había una expresión de confusión-_que sucede?_

_-quien eres?-_

_-como que quien soy?,soy tu hermano menor Nero-_

_-yo...yo no te recuerdo-_

-_como que no me recuerdas...?-_

_-Nero.._.-me llamo el mismo doctor de la otra vez-..._a causa del accidente,Neru perdió la memoria,tal vez nunca logre volver a recordar todo lo pasado._

-_entiendo...pero,¿que se supone que debería hacer ahora?-_

-_supongo que cuidar de tu hermanita_-me dijo Zatsune-_ahora los tres seremos una familia!_

días después nos marchamos con Zatsune.rápidamente pasaron 2 años y una noche un grupo de antisociales inrrumpieron la casa en donde vivíamos,no recuerdo muy bien lo que sucedió ya que perdí la conciencia,solo que cuando desperté ya no estaba en el mismo lugar todo había cambiado,yo tenia las manos y piernas esposadas y no sabia donde estaba Neru.

_-por fin recuperas la conciencia_-escuche decir auna persona,aquella era Zatsune.

-_Zatsune-san,¿por que estoy encadenado_?-le pregunte y ella se acercó a mi con una sonrisa macabra,no se de donde saco un cuchillo y empezó a pasarlo por mi cara cortándome la mejilla.

-_escuchame Nero-kun,desde ahora tendrás que hacer todo lo que te ordenemos-_

-_¿que es esto?,¿donde estoy?-_

-_estas en los cuarteles generales de BOUKALOID_-me respondió Akaito-_desde ahora estas bajo nuestro poder,has nos caso o si no..._

-_o si no que?...-_

_-te mataremos_-respondió Zatsune,en ese momento me di cuenta del error que había cometido al confiar en Zatsune.

-_no puede se_r-susurre-_pero en que mierda me e metido y a Neru...Neru...¿¡donde estas Neru!_

_-no te preocupes por el momento ella esta bien-_me respondió Akaito y luego se acercó a mi-s_i no quieres que le pase algo,vas a tener que convertirte en el mejor asesino ¿bien?._

_-¿asesino?_-repetí.

_-correcto,te explicare de que se trata BOUKALOID solo lo are una vez asi que presta atención_-dijo Akaito-_BOUKALOID es una organización que aparenta dar servicios de seguridad pero en realidad somos asesino profecionales,pero nuestro nombre esta decallendo por unos idiotas llamados VOCALOID,como estamos en constante guerra contra ellos,necesitamos entrenar a mas asesinos para ganar y a ti te elegimos para que te convirtieras un uno._

-_pero ¿por que a mi?,solo soy un niño-_

-_lo sabemos_-me respondió Zatsune-_pero unos días atrás,VOCALOID impidió que matáramos a una familia de una traicionera y ahora tienen a su cargo a dos hermanos gemelos que de seguro Kaito los entrenaran para combertirse en asesinos excelentes,y no dejaremos que ocurra eso,así todo nuestro plan se arruinaría y el Líder nos castigaria. _

-_pero yo no quiero matar gente!-_

-_pero tendrás que hacerlo_-respondió Zatsune-_una vez te pregunte si tu harías cualquier cosa por tu hermana,¿no?,pues ahora si no quieres que la asesinemos tendrás que asesinar._

-_tu elijes..._-akaito se alejo de mi y tomo una pistola-_...o asesinas o asesinaremos a tu preciada hermana y no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo._

-_esta...bien...-_tuve que aceptar ya no podía hacer nada mas,por la seguridad de Neru tendría que matar.

me entrenaron durante 1 año,luego ya cuando tenia 10 años cometí mi primer asesinato,asesine a la hermana menor de Kaito,con 11 ya acomulaba mas de 250 asesinatos,era un gran logro para un novato según Zatsune,Neru no tenia idea de lo que hacia y aunque aun estábamos como a cargo de Zatsune ella mantuvo esa mascara de amabilidad frente a Neru.

cuando cumplí 12 se significo el fin de mi carrera como asesino,tuve que enfrentarme a Kaito,en aquella pelea,una pelea bastante dura,kaito me dejo imbalido y yo a el le ise una grave lección en sus caderas,ya ninguno de los dos podía volver a pelear nunca mas,pero en parte el que ya no pudiera caminar nunca mas no me molesto,Kaito estaba en todo su derecho de hacerme esto luego de que yo asesinara a su hermana.

cuando Gumi me estaba curando las heridas que tenia en la enfermería de BOUKALOID,Zatsune entro al cuarto junto con Neru,al parecer Zatsune le contó todo y ella me miro con una expresión de decepción que me dolió mucho.

-_perdiste__ Nero_-me dijo fríamente Zatsune-_puse mi confianza en ti y aun así me defraudaste._

_-jamas te pedí que confiaras en mi Zatsune!_-respondí con un poco de dolor-_no es mi culpa que perdiera contra alguien que fue calificado como el mejor!_

-_no importa!,no tienes excusas__ Nero!_-grito alterada Zatsune-_fuiste entrenado para ser el mejor! y ahora el chico que esta a cargo de Kaito te a superado!_

-_¿quien me a superado?_-pregunte.

_-su nombre es Kagamine Len...solo es un año mayor pero te supero Nero!,pudo venser a un BOUKALOID,y tu no has podido venser a uno de los suyos!_-escuche tu nombre Len y mire a Neru,claramente ella no te recordaba.

_-Zatsune-chan-_dijo Gumi acercándose a Zatsune_-Nero-kun esta muy mal en estos momentos,sera mejor que lo deje descansar,después de que se recupere tal vez pueda volver a entrenar y hacerse mas fuerte._

_-no creo que eso pase Gumi_-le respondí y ella me miro.

_-¿por que dices eso Nero-kun?-_

_-por que...ya..no siento nada de la cadera para abajo...-_

-_quieres decir..._-Gumi miro a Zatsune atemorizada y luego a mi-_...ya no puedes caminar..._

_-deberías saberlo Gumi!_-dijo fuertemente Zatsune asustando a Gumi-_eres enfermera y no sabes!,Kaito lo dejo imbalido!,lo único bueno fue que Nero lo hirió gravemente y Kaito no podrá volver a pelear nunca mas!,pero eso es bueno para mi,ya no nos eres útil_-Zatsune saco una pistola y se acerco a mi,pero Neru se interpuso entre ambos.

-_tal vez Nero ya no les sea útil,pero aun quedo yo_-mire a Neru,ella estaba tomando mi lugar.

-_¿que estas asiendo?_-le pregunte.

-_abre olvidado todo,pero aun sigo siendo la mayor_-Neru me sonrió y en parte su sonrísa me di un poco de calma.

-_perfecto!_-dijo Zatsune-_desde ahora Neru estarás a cargo de que tu hermanito este bien,si nos traicionas los dos morirán,esperó que nos seas de utilidad._

mi carrera como asesino se acabo,pero la de Neru resien,Gumi se ofreció a ayudarme mientras que a Neru se le encargaba alguna misión,poco a poco Neru se volvió mejor asesina que yo,eso era lo que pensaba,mientras que a mi,ella se encargo de darme un tratamiento especial para que pudiera volver a caminar,claro que jamas creí en eso,pero Neru mantenía las esperanzas de que podría volver a pararme y gracias a ella yo también empecé a creer en ello,hasta un día en que Zatsune le encargo que se infiltrara en VOCALOID y la demás parte de la historia ya la saben.

*****FIN FLASH BACK*****

todos se mantuvieron callados luego de que Nero terminara la historia,Rin al ver tanta tensión prefirió tomar la palabra.

-bueno eso es el pasado!-dijo sonriendo la oji-azules-ahora que están aquí,todos juntos derrotaremos a Zatsune!,por ustedes,por toda la gente que murió en sus manos y por Kaito!

-tienes razón-dijo Neru y Nero al mismo tiempo.

-supongo...-respondió Len-...pero,siempre soy yo el que hace todo el trabajo.

-AH!,eso no es cierto!-dijo Rin acercándose a su hermano-este ultimo tiempo e estado entrenado y me e vuelto muy fuerte,y!,ya derrote a un UTAU!

-esto..Rin-llamo Neru-¿que tiene que ver los UTAUS en esto?

-veras mi querida Neru-dijo Rin y puso su mano en el hombre de la oji-miel-tu novio,ex mi hermano gemelo,clon mio,me dijo que el día en que derrotara a un UTAO o BOUKALOID el y yo volveríamos a ser un equipo.

-si pero ahora ya no-respondió Len-ahora que esta Neru prefiero hacer un equipo con ella,además es mas fuerte que tu.

-no creo que la quieras en tu equipo solo por eso-Rin cambio su cara seria a una cara pervertida-yo creo que la quieres en tu equipo para**(censurado XD)** a cada minuto.

**(N/U:pueden imaginarse lo que quieran en la parte de la censura XD)**

todos los presentes quedaron con la boca abierta y Miku que entraba con el chocolate caliente,se le cayó al piso.

-...e-este Rin-dijo Len tratando de disimular su sonrojo-...el que yo me**(censurado)**a Neru no es asunto tuyo.

-hahahahaha supongo que esto sirve para liberar la tensión un poco-dijo Nero-además ya sospechaba que Len**(censurado)**a mi hermana jaja.

-cierto-dijo Rin-yo también sospechaba que Len**(censurado)**a Neru.

-ya basta!-grito Neru mas roja de lo normal-Rin deja eso,por que tu también ya quisieras!

-¿ya quisiera que?-pregunto la oji-azules con cara inocente.

-tu ya quisieras**(censurado****)**a Nero!-respondió Neru y Rin se sonrojo y también Nero.

-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-eso no es cierto!-grito Rin,Meiko ya un poco mas calmada luego del funeral de Kaito,se acerco hacia donde estaba los chico y después de escuchar un rato las negaciones de Rin sobre que quería**(censurado****)**a Nero,tomo la palabra.

-Len,ven acompañame-el chico la siguió.Meiko lo llevo a la ex oficina de Kaito.

-que es lo que pasa Meiko?-pregunto Len.

-ahora ya no solo estamos en grave aprieto,no solo por la muerte Kaito,si no también...el Líder de VOCALOID...quiere desacer el grupo 2-dijo Meiko y Len quedo sorprendido.

-que?,no puede hacer eso!,somos el mejor grupo en toda VOCALOID!-respondió el oji-azules.

-lo se Len!-grito Meiko-pero...dijo que sin Kaito,el grupo se quedo sin líder y de ve aver un líder que ya sea muy experimentado.

-pero Kaito te paso a ti el cargo de grupo 2!,¿acaso no se lo dijiste!-

-si se lo dije!,pero no el dijo que no podía por que no era tan experimentada como Kaito!-

-¿entonces que vamos hacer?-pregunto Len-el grupo 2 no se puede desacer,no en estos momento en que la guerra contra BOUKALOID esta en pie.

-lo se...por eso...-Meiko miro a Len-...Len...tu estarás a cargo.

-que?,e-espera yo no puedo estarlo!-

-claro que puedes,incluso tu eres mas experimentado que yo y yo pienso que lo eres mas que Kaito-

-¿por que pensarías eso?-

-por que tu derrotaste a la persona que Kaito nunca pudo,Len eres el único qu-Meiko callo cuando vio al Líder de toda VOCALOID entrar a la oficina.

-así que pretendes dejar a este niño a cargo de grupo 2 Sakine Meiko-dijo el Líder acercándose-crees que el podrá?

-claro que podrá!-respondió Meiko y Len la miro.

-no,no puedo!-dijo rápidamente Len.

-entonces el grupo 2 se desintegra-dijo el Líder-sin alguien a cargo no tengo otra opción,creo que iré a dar la derrota de VOCALOID frente a BOUKALOID.

-no puede hacer eso!-dijo Len-¿acaso se piensa rendir así de fácil?,¿¡pero que mierda le pasa!

-no hay líder para el grupo 2-respondió el hombre-creo que la muerte de Kaito no sirvió en nada.

-la muerte de Kaito no sera en vano!-dio len ya enfadado-no voy a dejar que se pierda todo por lo que Kaito se esforzó,Meiko acepto!,yo estaré a cargó del grupo 2 y usted Líder!,vera como derrotaremos a BOUKALOID!

-eso espero-dicho esto ultimo al Líder se fue.

* * *

ya de noche...

-Nero-dijo Rin y se sentó al lado del chico.

-¿que sucede Rin?-pregunto este volteando a mirarla.

-creo que no fue tan horrible todo lo que isiste-respondió Rin.

-por que lo dices?-

-porque todo lo isiste por Neru,y aunque no me gusto el que mataras a la hermana de Kaito,asumiste tu responsabilidad,incluso cuando Kaito te dejo imbalido,tu lo aceptaste,antes cuando éramos niños,siempre te admire ya que siempre cuando alguien me molestaba tu me defendías y siempre cuando yo estaba triste o enojada con las idioteces que dices me hacías reír-ambos chicos rieron-no se como siempre puedes estar con tanta calma y sonreír.

-ni yo lo se,supongo que...siempre trate de hacer sentir mejor a las demás personas que a mi mismo,incluso cuando estoy sufriendo-ambos quedaron en silencio y poco a poco se fueron acercando y cuando ya se estaban por besar,Gumi llego y los interrumpió a propósito.

-Nero-kun!,te e estado buscando-dijo como si nada la peli-verde-¿interrumpí algo?

-Gumi vera-Nero no pudo terminar por que Rin lo interrumpió.

-veras no pasa nada!,no interrumpes nada!-dijo la oji-azules nerviosa-yo me voy,adiós Nero!,adiós Gumi-el ultimo nombre lo dijo sin ánimos,luego de cerrar la puerta del cuarto en donde estaba se apoyo en ella y toco levemente sus labios "_casi nos besamos_"pensó"_maldición Gumi lo arruino,es mejor que me vaya a acostar,lo que vendrá de ahora en adelante sera muy duro_"sin mas Rin se fue hacia su habitacion. ya estaba faltando poco para que la gran guerra entre VOCALOID y BOUKALOID empresaria.

* * *

**NOTAS AUTORA:mejoras,comentarios buenos(me alegro ^.^)malos (me da igual )acepto todo.**

**espero que les aya gustado,me costo mucho hacer este capitulo,porque cuando ya lo estaba casi por terminar,tube que levantarme de la silla para comer algo y cuando regrese mi hermana apago el pc y yo no habia guardado el capitulo! T_T y tuve que empesarlo todo de nuevo T_T ademas la inspiracion se me fue a la mierda!,pero volvio y logre terminarlo ^.^**

**akita neru kagamine:tu nombre se parece al mio! *o* increible que te qedaras desde las 12 am hasta las 7 leyendo mi fic eso me hace muy feliz y no te preocupes no pense que eras una pervertida por que te gusto el capi lemmon,a todos les gusta el lemmon! XD gracias por tu review**

**Valerii Hyuga:como querias inclui a la hermanita verde de Neru y Nero XD espero que te alla gustado este capi n_n**

**toofh9:una de mis lectoras fiel XD asique tengo talento para hacerte sufrir? O.o XD lo siento la historia tenia que ser asi de dramatica U_U,pero intentare ponerle algo gracioso en algunas parte XD**  
**espero que te alla gustado este capitulo y ta apoyo MUERTE A ZATSUNE! XD**

**SI TIENE LIBROS AHI SE LEEN O.o XD**

**JAA NE!**


	10. cap 10:preparandose para la guerra

**desclaimer:ninguno de los personajes nombrados son ago esta historia para pasar el rato XD **

** RETURN TO ZERO**

**CAP 10:PREPARÁNDOSE PARA LA GUERRA...**

luego de el nombramiento de Len como nuevo líder del VOCALOID2,algunos de sus integrantes no estaban muy contentos,ya que para algunos Len era demaciado joven como para dirigir un grupo tan experimentado.

-bueno,¿que piensas hacer Len?-pregunto Meiko que ayudaba al chico con el trabajo del papeleo en su nueva oficina,la ex-oficina de Kaito.

-primero termirar todo este trabajo,luego voy a necesitar que organices una reunión-

-¿reunion?-

-si,tengo algo planeado,pero no lo puedo hacer yo solo-

-bueno,¿y con quien seria la reunión?-

-ya lo veras,estamos próximo a la guerra con BOUKALOID-el chico se levanto y les paso nos documentos a Meiko-luego te diré cual es el plan,primero debo hablar con Miku.

-ok-luego de que Len saliera de la oficina,Meiko vio los papeles que el chico le había entregado-¿UTAU?,¿que es lo que quiere Len con UTAU?

* * *

Len se dirigió hacia la enfermería,cuando entro al la sala tuvo la suerte de que Miku estuviera ahí con Nero.

-Len,¿se te ofrece algo?-pregunto amablemente Miku como era de costumbre.

-si,necesito pedirte un favor Miku-Len miro a Nero-y tiene que ver contigo Nero.

-eh?,¿y yo que tengo que ver en tus asuntos?-pregunto el oji-miel.

-no te preocupes,esto te combendra mucho-Nero solo le dio una cara de "¿que se trae entre manos este?".

-bueno antes traeré algo para tomar-dijo Miku sonriendo como siempre-que es lo que quieren?

-un jugo estaría bien-respondió Len.

-ok,y tu Nero?-

-yo nada estoy mas interesado en saber lo que estas planeando Len-respondió el de que Miku trajera el jugo para Len,Miku y Nero prestaron atención a lo que Len diría.

-y que favor me quieres pedir?-pregunto la peli-verde.

-Miku tu sabes mucho de medicina ¿verdad?-

-si Len,pero,¿eso que tiene que ver?-

-ya va faltando poco para que empiece la guerra entre VOCALOID y BOUKALOID,es importante que VOCALOID tenga a mas gente experimenta que pueda enfrentarse a ellos-

-bueno en eso tienes razón-dijo Nero-¿pero que tengo que ver yo en esto?,te recuerdo que no soy de mucha ayuda,no puedo caminar.

-para eso necesito pedirle un favor a Miku-respondió Len y miro a Miku-Miku necesito que operes a Nero para que vuelva a caminar.

tanto Miku como Nero quedaron sorprendidos por el favor que Len necesitaba.

-que mierda...¿a caso te volviste lo-

-Rin!-Len interrumpió a Nero.

-eh?-

-quieres proteger a mi hermana ¿cierto?,como yo quiero proteger a Neru-

-bastardo...usas a Rin para convencerme-Nero rió-estas de suerte,voy a aceptar.

-esperen un poco!-dijo Miku un poco alterada-esa operación es muy difícil,¿que pasara si falla?

-Miku eres muy buena,no creo que falles-respondió Len.

-bueno pero si falla tendrás que cortarte las piernas Kagamine-dijo Nero,al escuchar esto Len quedo con cara de "¿que mierda!".

-bueno,bueno,sino tengo otra opción,lo haré si la operación falla me cortare las piernas-dijo Len y dejo contento a Miku tenia una gran responsabilidad,falla en la operación se significaba el fracaso para VOCALOID.

* * *

  
Durante 3 semanas Miku estudiaba una y otra vez la forma en que se debía de hacer la operación,pasando horas sin dormir y con una mala alimentación que no bastaba cuantas veses Rin le llevara algo para comer,Miku siempre lo dejaba a un lado.

-estoy preocupada!-dijo Rin-Miku lleva demaciado tiempo sin descansar.

-esa operación es muy complicada Rin-le respondió Neru mientras se acercaba a la oji-azules.

-lo se,pero de verdad me gustaría hacer algo para ayudarla...siempre soy la que menos aporta-Rin bajo la cabeza triste.

-no digas eso-dijo Neru tratando de que Rin no se sintiera tan mal.

-pero es verdad!-dijo enfadada y triste a la vez-siempre soy la mas débil,Len siempre me tiene que estar salvando.

-Rin calmate,pronto todo esto va a terminar-

-eso espero Neru-

-Rin-chan!,Neru-chan!-ambas chicas miraron para todas partes buscando a la persona que los estaba nombrando,hasta que vieron que era Miku casi muerta en el suelo.

-Miku!-gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo y socorrieron a Miku.

tantos días de no dormir bien y no alimentarse bien dejaron a Miku casi muerta de cansancio.

-Miku estas bien?-pregunto Rin.

-si ya estoy mejor-respondió con cara de alivio-¿donde están Len y Nero?

-Len en su nueva oficina y Nero supongo que debe estar con Gumi-al decir este ultimo nombre Rin puso una cara de fastidió.

-ok,tengo que hablar con ellos dos-

-ah!,Miku!-llamo Rin-ahora Len esta en una reunión con no se quien.

-ah...entonces iré a hablar con Nero-respondió la peli-verde.

-yo te acompaño-dijo Neru.

-yo también!-dijo Rin y la tres fueron a buscar a Nero.

* * *

Meiko estaba nerviosa,pronto llegaría el Líder de UTAU,esperaba que Len pudiera llegar a un acuerdo con UTAU.

minutos después se vio llegar a una chica de pelo rosa con otras dos mas atras de ella.rápidamente Meiko la atendió y la llevo hacia la oficina de Len,al llegar el chico ya estaba allí.

-mi nombre es Kasane Teto-dijo la chica de pelo rosa-soy la líder de UTAU,¿y tu eres?

-Kagamine Len,en tiempo pasado mate a varios de sus agentes,ahora estoy a cargó del grupo mas fuerte de VOCALOID-

-así que tu fuiste el que mato a mis mejores agentes,eh?,increíble que este a cargó del grupo mas fuerte cuando solo eres un niño aun-respondió Teto- ¿y?,¿para que quieres hablar conmigo?

-te tengo un propuesta-dijo Len-si aceptas podrías librarte de BOUKALOID y de mi de una vez.

-¿y cual seria?-

-te propongo que UTAU y VOCALOID se unan para acabar con BOUKALOID,si cooperamos las oportunidades de vencerlos serán mayores-

-debes estar loco Kagamine,nunca en todos los años que llevan estas tres organizaciones,BOUKALOID a estado siempre a la cabeza,el que ultimamente VOCALOID lo aya superado por poco es solamente suerte,ni siquiera cooperando podríamos vencerlos-respondió Teto.

-¿conocías a Akaito?,un agente de BOUKALOID-pregunto Len.

-si,mato a varios de mis agentes-

-pues yo lo mate-respondió Len y Teto presto mas atención-además tenemos una leve ventaja.

-¿y cuales serian esas ventajas de las que hablas Kagamine?-

-la primera seria que Akaito que era uno de los mas fuerte ya esta en el infierno,la segunda es que tengo a dos que antes eran parte de BOUKALOID y la ultima es que Zatsune ya no puede pelear como antes,después de la pelea con Kaito,Kaito le corto un brazo,ahora que sabes esto ¿piensas ayudarnos? o ¿solo esperaras a que nosotros acabemos con ellos mientras los UTAUS se quedan a un lado solo por que no tienen agallas para enfrentarse?-aquellas ultimas palabras asieron que Teto se enfadara.

-¿con quien crees que estas hablado niño?-dijo Teto con un tono de voz escalofriante,Len se acerco a ella y le dijo...

-estoy hablando con un...cobarde que tiene miedo de morir-

-acaso tu no tienes miedo?-

-no,yo no voy a morir-Teto rió.

-hahahahahaha!,como estas tan seguro de eso?-

-por que si muero dejaría solas a dos personas que son muy importantes para mi-Len se alejo de Teto-¿y aceptas?

-pues puedo decir que esta sera la primera vez en que UTAU se una con VOCALOID-Len sonrió ante esa respuesta,luego de que Teto se fuera a sus cuarteles de UTAUS,Miku le informo que ya estaba lista para hacer la operación a Nero.

* * *

mientras en BOUKALOID,Zatsune ya tenia puesto el implante en lugar de su brazo.

-Hakuuu!,esta cosa es incomoda!-grito la peli-negro.

-*suspiro* Zatsune no tienes otra opción que usarla,ya te acostumbraras-respondió fastidiada Haku-por cierto te traigo unas noticias.

-¿cuales?-

-al parecer VOCALOID va a tratar de unirse con UTAU para derrotarnos-

-que idiotas como si podrían vencernos-

-yo no estaría tan segura Zatsune,estamos en una desvestaja,no tenemos a Akaito,ni a Gumi,ni a Neru y tu estas sin un brazo-

-mierda!-dijo Zatsune

-que sucede?,estas enfadado por que estamos en desventaja?-pregunto Haku a Zatsune.

-no!,me pica este maldito implante!-Haku quedo con cara de "WTF?"-además aunque se unan con todas las organizaciones del mundo nunca podrán vencernos eso es seguro.

Zatsune volvió a reclamar por su molestias en su nuevo brazo,mientras Haku se notaba un poco insegura.

ya al día siguiente,Miku estaba lista para operar a Nero,la peli-verde estaba sumamente nerviosa,no quería que la operación fallara pero no solo ella lo estaba,los demás también,además al parecer que las mas nerviosas eran Rin y Gumi cuando se suponía que debería ser Neru al ser su hermana,ya con poco tiempo todos rezaban para que nada fallara y así poder reconstruir sus vidas luego de la guerra que se avecinaba con BOUKALOID.

* * *

**NOTAS AUTORA:mejoras,comentarios buenos(me alegro ^.^)malos (me da igual )acepto todo.**

**lamento si este capitulo fue demaciado corto -.-U aveses soy muy vaga para escribir**  
**pero espero que les aya gustado ^.^**

**pronto tal vez empiece a escribir un nuevo fic!,pero no se si lo ago de LenxNeru o RinxNero -.-U**  
**lo que si se es que sera mas de romance que "RETURN TO ZERO"!**

**SI TIENEN LIBROS AHI SE LEEN O.o XD**

**JAA NEE!**


	11. cap 11:el primer paso a la guerra

** RETURN TO ZERO**

**CAP 11:el primer paso a la guerra...**

-¿estas listo?-pregunto Miku a Nero.

-mas o menos...-respondió este-...debo confesar que tengo miedo.

-si tu tienes miedo yo mas-Miku rió nerviosa-te pondré el suero,solo relajate ¿bien?

-ok-Miku le injecto el suero a Nero y este lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos, Miku estaban dos médicos mas para ayudarla con la operación,mientras afuera en la sala de espera estaban Neru,Rin y Gumi estas ultimas pelando.

-esto no esta bien!-dijo Gumi-tengo que estar con Nero aya adentro acompañandolo!

-si tu entras yo también!-dijo Rin-conozco mas a Nero que tu!

-niña yo e estado junto a el mas tiempo que tu!-respondió la peli-verde.

-y yo lo conozco desde toda la vida!-dijo Neru separándolas-lo mejor que podrían hacer ahora es sentarse y callarse!

-lo sentimos-dijeron las chicas al entro a la sala de espero y se extraño al no ver a su gemela peleando con Gumi.

-Neru-llamo el rubio a la oji-miel.

-que?-pregunto esta.

-puedes acompañarme?,necesito hablar contigo-la chica se levanto del asiento sin decir y salio de la sala junto a en el pasillo,Len le acaricio suavemente el rostro.

-que haces?-pregunto Neru al sentir las caricias de Len.

-Neru...¿estas bien?-

-eh?,claro que si!-respondió la oji-miel-la operación de Nero no me preocupa tanto,se que saldrá bien,estoy tranquila no como tu hermana y Gumi.

-no me refiero a eso-dijo Len-estas un poco pálida,desde hace días que te noto un poco rara.

-ya te lo dije esto bien-Neru forzó un sonrisa.

-pues no creo que estés muy bien,como ahora dormimos juntos,se que tienes insomnio y te levantas en la noche,además hace dos días en la mañana,cuando estabas en el baño escuche unos sonidos raros como si estuvieras vomitando,también aveses es como si te marearas y fueras a desmayarte-

-si que prestas atención a lo que hago-dijo Neru y aparto la mano de Len de su cara bruscamente-¿a caso me estas controlar?

-Neru no es eso!,solo estoy preocupado por ti-

-pues ya te lo dije!-grito enfadada la rubia-estoy bien!,Len sabes que si supiera lo que me esta pasando te lo diría!,pero ni yo se!,supongo que comí algo en mal estado!.

-esta bien no te enoj-

-no estoy enojada!,solo dejame tranquila!,¿quieres?-lo ultimo lo dijo con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos-estoy bien!,¿cuantas veses tengo que repetírtelo?.

-ya,entiendo,pero no te pongas así-Len la abrazo-pensé que tal vez estabas enferma.

-una enfermedad no es tan grave como para preocuparse tanto-dijo Neru correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Neru-

-que?-

-estas un poco bipolar-dijo el oji-azules gracioso.

-no me digas eso!-lo reto la chica,por unos instantes se miraron a los ojo luego Len acerco lentamente sus labios a los de Neru y los toco suavemente,de apoco la oji-miel fue correspondiendo,con lentitud,el beso fue tornado mas apasionado,pero Neru separo a Len de ella.

-que sucede?-pregunto el chico.

-no me siento bien-dijo mientras posaba su cabeza en el pecho de Len-abrazame.

-cuando Miku termine la operación de Nero pídele que te revise ¿bien?-

-esta bien Len,ahora solo abrazame-estuvieron minutos abrazados hasta que Rin y Gumi salieron de la sala.

-Neru!-gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-no griten que me duele la cabeza-reclamo la oji-miel-¿que sucede?,¿le paso algo a Nero?

-Miku dijo!-dijieron ambas al uniso y se miraron-dejame hablar!

-ya callense!-grito enfadada Neru-Gumi que dijo Miku.

-dijo que necesita ayuda y que tu autorizes a una de nosotras dos para ayudarla Neru-chan-dijo Gumi,por unos segundos Neru lo pensó y luego hablo.

-Rin-dijo Neru y mientras que Rin sonreía Gumi estaba aterrada.

-pe-pero Neru-chan!-reclamo la peli-verde-ella no tiene nada de experiencia.

-si tengo experiencia-recalco Rin-pero Neru,¿por que me autorizas a mi?

-bueno dijiste que no aportabas en nada y que Len siempre te tenia que salvar,con esto podrás demostrar lo contrario,además se que Nero se sentirá feliz-Rin no dijo nada,solo abrazo a Neru y entro a la sala de operaciones rápidamente.

-Neru-chan estas segura de que Nero-kun se sentirá feliz de que era niña lo opere junto con Miku?-pregunto molesta Gumi.

-Gumi,ya acepta la realidad-dijo fríamente Neru.

-no comprendo Neru-chan-

-sabes que Nero esta enamorado de Rin y Rin de el,solo que no quieres comprender que ya perdiste a mi hermano,o mas bien que nunca lo tuviste,creíste que el te amaba solo porque era amable contigo,pero el siempre es asi con todas las personas,excepto con Zatsune-lo que Neru dijo fue muy doloroso para Gumi,pero era la verdad.

-...supongo que es verdad...-susurro por lo bajo Gumi.

-lo siento pero ya era hora que abrieras los ojos-Neru entro de nuevo a la sala de esperas junto con Len,mientras Gumi apoyo su espalda en la muralla y se cubrió la cara para tratar que sus lágrimas no se vieran.

* * *

durante 4 horas,4 horas de larga espera,de inpaciensia,de preocupación por la operación,luego de esas torturantes 4 horas para Neru y Gumi,Miku salio de la sala de operaciones con la cabeza agachada y Rin tras ella igual,con su uniforme de operación totalmente mechado de sangre.

-¿que fue lo que paso?-pregunto un poco aterrada Neru al ver las expresiones de Miku y Rin-¿la operación fallo?

-...-Miku no dijo nada y lentamente levanto su cabeza,todos nerviosos por lo que diría-la operación...FUE TODO UN EXCITO!-con un suspiro de alivio Neru se acerco a ella.

-entonces si fue un excito,¿por que venían con la cabeza agachada?-pregunto la oji-miel.

-no me reclames,an sido 4 horas de larga operación,yo y Rin estamos muy cansadas pero contentas con el resultado de todo el trabajo-dijo Miku sonriendo.

-me alegro-dijo Neru-¿cuando puedo pasar para ver a Nero?

-aun no,tienes que esperar a que despierte-respondió Rin-ahora creo que iré a tomar un bajo y a comerme una naranja estoy exhausta.

-yo igual-dijo Miku-solo que iré a comer negi.

luego de 1 hora Nero ya estaba despierto.

-mierda...aun estoy mareado-dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

-que bueno que ya despertaste-holló decir a una voz,el chico movió su cabeza para todos lados y puedo ver de quien provenía aquella voz.

-Rin?,que haces aquí?-pregunto.

-me aceguro que todo este bien-respondió la oji-azules.

-acaso eres medico?-

es Miku,digamos que yo soy una enfermera-Rin sonrió.

-nee,cuantas horas an pasado desde que me dormí?-

-unas cinco-dijo Rin.

-donde esta Neru?-

-esta afuera hablando con Miku-Rin se acerco al chico-las heridas se curaran pronto y podremos empezar con la reabilitacion.

-y tu seras mi enfermera?-pregunto Nero e iso que Rin se sonrojara.

-e-e-e-eto...yo...c-c-creo...que...es...esta...bien-

-Rin-

-¿q-que?-

-no te pongas tan nerviosa-

-n-no!...n-no estoy nerviosa!-

-entonces por que tartamudeas y estas sonrojada?-

-no lo estoy!-grito la chica enfadada y Nero solo rió.

-te ves linda cuando te sonrojas-esas palabras asieron que Rin se sonrojara mas aun y le empezara a salir humo de la cabeza.

-"_Nero...__piensa que me veo linda..._"-pensó la chica-"._..si esto sigue creo que no aguantare las ganas de besarlo..._"

-Rin,¿sigues aquí?-pregunto un poco preocupado al no ver reacción de parte de la rubia.

-e-eh?,lo siento...creo que me deje llevar por mis pensamientos-

-si,se noto Rin-Rin dio la vuelta y pudo ver a Miku con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-te lo tenias escondido Rin!

-¿q-que cosa!-

-que estabas ena-rápidamente Rin le tapo la boca a Miku y evito que que la chica de pelo verde revelerá su mayor secreto el cual Nero ya sabia.

-di algo y te mato!-amenazo la rubia.

-prometo no decir nada,pero quita tu mana de mi boca-dijo Miku y Rin quito su mano de Miku,ya libre Miku dijo-Nero en unos días empezaremos con la reabilitacion y Rin sera tu enfermera!

-si ya acepto el ser mi enfermera-dijo traquilamente el chico.

-me alegro!-Miku sonrió y miro a Rin-Rin tendrás que usar esto!

Miku le mostró un vestido rosa de enfermera bastante corto con un gorro con una cruz roja en ella.

-no usare eso!-dijo Rin.

-Nero tu que opinas?,no crees que se vería bien Rin con esto?-pregunto Miku.

-aunque es bastante corto...,me gustaría ver a Rin vestida así-ante aquella declaración Rin quedo con cara de "WTF?" y Miku con cara de "OMG!"

-Nero,Rin no va a usa eso-dijo Neru entrando al cuarto.

-¿por que no!-reclamo decepcionado el oji-miel.

-por que yo lo digo,además ultimamente te estas pasando de pervertido-Neru se acerco a Miku-Miku desde hace días que no me siento muy bien,podrías ver que me pasa?

-esta bien,ven conmigo-Miku llevo a Neru a otra habitació le extrajo un poco de sangre y los llevo al laboratorio,5 minutos después Miku regreso.

-y?-pregunto Neru.

-los examenes estarán listo mañana-dijo Miku-creo que tendrás que esperar.

-esta bien-Neru se levanto y se fue a su cuarto el cual compartia con Len,cuando Neru entro el rubio ya estaba allí limpiando una espada.

-que te dijo Miku?-pregunto Len viendo a la chica.

-dijo que tendré que esperar hasta mañana para ver los examenes que me iso-respondió Neru.

-ah-solo eso dijo Len y luego guardo la espada en un armario,Neru que ya se había metido a la cama,sintió como Len la empezaba a besar por cuello con intención de bajar.

-Len...no quiero...me siento mal-reclamo Neru apartando a Len de ella.

-vamos...hace 3 días que no lo hacemos...-insistió el chico volviendo a besar a Neru por el cuello.

-enserio,me siento mal...-sin previo aviso Neru tiro a Len al suelo y corrió hasta el baño donde se encerró,Len se levanto y se acerco a la puerta del baño.

-Neru estas bien?-pregunto.

-...-no tuvo respuesta,solo escucho el sonido del inodoro y a Neru salir con cara de muerta,la chica no dijo nada y se tumbo en la cama.

-¿estas bien?-volvió a preguntar Len.

-...creo...-respondió la oji-miel-por ahora solo quiero dormir.

-ok-Len se acostó a su lado y apago la luz.

* * *

al día siguiente,Neru estaba con Miku en la enfermería,la chica de pelo verde abría cuidadosamente el sobre donde estaban los resultados,cuando saco el papel y lo leyó la sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro desapareció.

-¿Miku?,¿que sucede?,¿que tengo?-pregunto preocupada Neru,Miku solo le entrego el papel y Neru cuidadosamente lo tomo,al leerlo también su expresión cambio.

-que vas a hacer Neru...?-pregunto Miku aun sorprendida con los resultados de la prueba.

-yo...no se...esto es realmente grave...-respondió la oji-miel.

-le dirás a Len?-

-...no lo se...no estoy segura en decírselo-

-no lo podrás ocultar por mucho tiempo...-dijo Miku.

-lo se...pero tengo miedo de la reacción que tendrá...-respondió Neru con un semblante triste.

-...Neru...esto es realmente grave en poco tiempo se empresaria a notar-dijo Miku.

-lo se!,pero si le digo a Len se preocupara o tal vez...-

-¿o tal vez que?-pregunto Miku.

-o tal vez...Miku!-

-que?-

-no le digas a nadie!,en especial a Len!-dijo la rubia-prometerme que no dirás nada,yo debo decirlo y lo diré cuando este lista y segura.

-Neru...lo prometo,no diré nada-Miku volvió a sonreír y Neru la abraso.

* * *

rápidamente pasaron 3 meses,Nero se rehabilito rápidamente,con Rin como su enfermera era obvio.

-Nero hoy es el día en que logres pararte por ti solo y caminar!-dijo Rin ansiosa.

-debo reconocerlo,estoy nervioso-dijo Nero-¿y si me caigo?

-yo te atrapare!-Rin sonrió.

-pero si caigo tu caerías por atraparme por que peso mas que tu,y yo quedaría encima tuyo,aunque la ultima parte no me molestáis-Rin ya no sabia cuantas veses en estos 3 meses se había sonrojado por los comentarios de Nero.

-m-mejor vamos a intentar el que camines ¿bien?-

-ok!-Rin ayudo a Nero a pararse y lo acercó a unos fierros de los cuales el chico enseguida se sostuvo,Rin se alejo de el y se junto con Miku,Len,Neru,Gumi y Meiko quienes veían con emoción si la operación que Miku iso habrá dado algún resultado.

con inseguridad Nero intento mover su pierna derecha,luego de varios intentos pudo moverla y dar un paso,luego otro y así hasta llegar al final de los fierros,todos estaban satisfechos con los resultados,Nero podía mover sus piernas y caminar pero con ayuda por el momento.

-wow ya había olvidado lo que era pararse-dijo Nero sonriendo,los demás se acercaron a el y Miku le paso una muletas para sugetarse.

-mientras que tus piernas se acostumbran tendrás que usar esto-dijo Miku.

-¿Rin seguirá siendo mi enfermera hasta que pueda caminar sin estas cosas?-pregunto con cara de inocente Nero,mientras Rin se volvía a sonrojar.

-claro!-dijo Miku feliz-si quieres te doy el traje de enfermera para que Rin lo use!

-claro que quiero ver a Rin con el traje de enfermera!-

-que?-grito Rin mas sonrojada que antes.

-Nero ya basta-reprimió Neru a su hermano-hace 3 meses te dije que Rin no usaría eso y no lo ara ahora.

-gracias Neru!-dijo Rin mientras la abrazaba.

-Miku-llamo Neru-necesito hablar contigo.

-claro!-Neru y Miku salieron hacia la enfermería y allí se sentaron-¿como te has sentido estos últimos 3 meses?

-fatal!,los mareos y los dolores de cabeza son mas que antes,crees que ya se me esta empesando a notar?-

-claramente y sera mas notorio si dejas pasar mas el tiempo,¿cuando le dirás a Len?-pregunto la chica de verde.

-supongo que dentro de esta semana,el también me a dicho que me veo un poco rara este ultimo tiempo-

-bueno,por ahora todo lo que tienes que hacer es estar tranquila,¿bien?-

-ok-

dejando un momento de lado a Miku y a Neru,en BOUKALOID ya con Zatsune totalmente recuperada y con toda la movilidad de su mano postiza,planeaba algo.

-Haku,recuerda el plan-ordeno Zatsune-no vamos a perder contra VOCALOID o tendré serios problemas con el Líder.

-de acuerdo,que tengan suerte-dijo Haku,Zatsune se acerco hacia el patio de BOUKALOID,donde mas de 100 agentes repartidos en 10 grupos de 10 las esperaban ansiosos a Zatsune para escuchar sus ordenes.

-agentes de BOUKALOID!-dijo la oji-rojos-hoy es el inicio de la guerra!,por nada nos pueden vencer!,derrotaremos a esos idiotas de VOCALOID y a esos cobardes de UTAU!-se holló un grito de "si" de todos lo agentes,al callar Zatsune continuo-cada uno de ustedes saben que hacer del grupo 1 al 5 estarán bajo mi mandato,los de 6 al 10 irán tras UTAU y les digo!,pueden matar a todos!-otro grito de exclamación se holló,sin mas que decir todos se pusieron en marcha los equipos 6 al 10 se dirigieron enseguida hacia UTAU mientras los demás 5 siguieron a Zatsune hacia VOCALOID.

en el cuartel de VOCALOID,la mayoría de los agentes estaban en la cafeterí estaba junto con Neru la cual tenia un apetito bastante voras.

-Neru,amor,¿no crees que estas comiendo demaciado?-interrogo a su novia,Miku llego y le toco el hombro a Len.

-dejala,estará bien te lo haceguro-dijo Miku sonriendo.

-Len!-llamo Neru.

-que?-

-me traerías un pedazo de pastel?-Neru lo miro a los ojos cosa que Len no resistia y accedió de inmediato.

-esta bien,pero aun creo que estas comiendo demaciado-

-mejor traeme el pastel entero!-dijo Neru,cuando Len ya se había alejado Miku se sentó junto a Neru.

-si que tienes como sirviente a Len-comento Miku.

-bueno,es su responsabilidad-dijo Neru riendo y segundo después Miku la acompaño en su risa,pero las risas cesaron cuando el techo de la cafetería exploto y apareció Zatsune con 10 agentes,Miku al ver a Zatsune quedo paralizada y Neru frunció el seño.

-tiempo sin verte Neru-chan-saludo Zatsune y luego vio a Miku-hola Hatsune Miku.

-Zatsune...Miku...-dijo la chica de verde,Neru nunca supo el verdadero nombre de Zatsune,pero al saber que su nombre era Miku quedo sumamente sorprendida,además de que ambas eran de gran parecido la única diferencia era que Miku tenia el pelo verde agua y ojos verde agua y Zatsune pelo negro y ojos rojos.

-Miku...Zatsune,¿como es que conosen?-interrogo Neru.

-ella es...-dijo Hatsune Miku.

-ella es...-dijo Zatsune Miku.

-ella es mi...gemela...-

* * *

**NOTAS AUTORA:mejoras,comentarios buenos(me alegro ^.^)malos (me da igual )acepto todo.**

**wow pienso que este capitulo me quedo muy bueno ^.^**  
**con extreno anticipado(para compensar el capitulo anterior .) por que me dio un aire de inspiracion y por que no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir ahora que entre a la escuela -_-**

**ahora todos tenemos ganas de saber que es lo que le sucede a Neru,yo lo se! (inner:obvio si eres la escritora -_-) pero que se revelara en el próximo capitulo!**  
**hasta la proxima!,no dejen de leer,por que "RETURN TO ZERO" ya esta en la recta final! y pronto extrenare mi nuevo fic!(aun no le doy un titulo pero pensare en uno bueno),esta vez sera un NeroxRin! ya tenia ganas de escribi un fic de esta pareja kyaaaaaaaaa!(inner:ese grito no es de la canción meltdown? O.ó) seeeee /**

**SI TIENEN LIBROS NO LOS LEAN Y LEAN MI FIC! XD**

**JAA NEE! **


	12. cap 12:la ultima batalla

** RETURN TO ZERO**

**CAP 12:LA ULTIMA BATALLA...**

-q-que?, hermanas?,pero si...cuando te conocí tenias la misma edad que Miku tiene ahora-dijo anonadada Neru- como pueden ser hermanas?,y mas gemelas?

-luego te cuento todo Neru-chan,pero primero...-Zatsune se acerco a Neru rápidamente,la tomo de los brazos y coloco un cuchillo en su garganta-...vendrás conmigo.

-Zatsune!-grito Len corriendo hacia la chica de pelo Negro,apuntandola con un arma-sueltala!

-si me disparas enseguida cortare el cuello de tu preciada Neru-Zatsune iso un poco de presión con el cuchillo,haciendo que filtrara un poco de sangre del cuello de Neru.

-Len!-dijo Neru-no es necesario que me salves...yo misma puedo derrotar a Zatsune.

-Neru no puedes pelear en tu estado!-la reto Miku-recuerda que estas emb-

-MIKU!,callate!-grito Neru.

-pero...Neru...-Miku prefirió callarse.

-voy a estar bien...no digas nada-

-mmmm...vaya tienes un secreto, me pregunto que sera?-pregunto Zatsune-bueno tu y yo tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar.

los 10 agentes que acompañaban a Zatsune comensaron a disparar a todas partes,Len dio vuelta una mesa de la cafetería que por suerte era de metal y con ella cubrió a Miku.

-te espero el los cuarteles de BOUKALOID Kagamine!,si quieres recuperar a tu preciosa Neru tendrás que matarme...-dijo Zatsune,con un poco de cloroformo iso que Neru se desmayara y desapareció luego de que también los agentes desaparecieran,rápidamente Len se dirigió hacia su cuarto y saco varias armas,no esperaría ni un segundo para rescatar a Neru,pero antes...

-Miku...-dijo el rubio a la chica que estaba atendiendo a algunos heridos-...que es lo que Neru tenia?

-Len...yo...lo siento no puedo decírtelo...-Miku desvió su mirada de la de Len,no podía romper la promesa que le iso a Neru.

-Len!-grito Rin mientras se acercaba junto con Nero.

- donde esta mi hermana?-pregunto el chico de ojos color miel.

-Zatsune se la llevo,tengo que ir a salvarla-dijo Len.

-Len!...espera...-Dijo Miku sosteniendo al chico-...se que Neru me matara...pero..es necesario.

- que sucede?-pregunto Len extrañado.

-Neru...Neru...-Miku se acerco al chico y le susurro algo al oído,algo que lo dejo atónito-tienes que darte prisa!

- acaso crees que me pienso quedar aquí de brazos cruzados después de lo que me acabas de decir?,Miku necesito que te quedes aquí,si te llamo iras hacia los cuarteles de BOUKALOID-

-yo voy contigo-dijo Nero.

-eh?,Nero tu aun no puedes caminar muy bien!-dijo Rin.

-si lo se Rin,pero Zatsune se llevo a mi hermana y en parte todo lo que esta sucediendo es mi culpa,además se perfectamente "_mi enfermera_" vendrá-Nero sonrío mientras que Rin se sonroja.

-"_debo dejar de sonrojarme tanto_"-piensa la chica.

-ok,tenemos poco tiempo-dijo Len-antes que nada necesito hablar con Meiko.

* * *

Neru fue despertando poco a poco,al hacerlo vio a Zatsune sentada frente a ella.

-buenos días!-dijo la peli-negro.

-Zat...sune...-dijo la rubia aun mareada,pero esta vez no solo mareada por el cloroformo,Neru trato de levantarse pero se dio cuenta de que estaba encadenada- que piensas hacerme?

-por ahora nada,sabes que eres una presa muy valiosa-Zatsune se acercó a ella y toco su estomago.

- que haces?-dije alarmada Neru.

-...Neru-chan...-dijo escalofriantemente la chica mirando a Neru con sus ojos Rojos brillantes-...que lastima que...el niño que crece dentro de ti nunca pueda ver la luz...

-como sabe-

-como se que esta embarazada?-respondió Zatsune interrumpiendo a Neru-...hahahaha!,desde un principio,incluso mucho antes de que te infiltraras en VOCALOID ya tenia a alguien en el,alguien que te odio y que estaba ahí por el mismo motivo...

-...Len...-susurro la peli-dorado.

-correcto,quien crees que pueda ser?-pregunto Zatsune y aparto su mano del estomago de Neru-una persona de rosa cabellera,muy hermosa que intento acercarse a Kagamine pero que no pudo porque en su cabeza solo estabas tu.

-...Luka...-dijo atónita.

-correcto,tal como tu,Nero y Gumi,Luka es una traidora ella se vendió a mi,durante estos tres meses me a estado mandando información valiosa y la tuya es la mas valiosa de todas-

- por que...-Neru callo cuando la chica de pelo rosa se asomo de entre las sombras.

- por que me vendí?-dije Luka acercándose hasta llegar junto con Zatsune- por que no venderme?,con BOUKALOID podía llegar mas lejos,quedarme allá entre esos idiotas se significaba trancar todos mis planes,todos mi sueño e anhelos.

- entonces por que sabiendo que yo era una de BOUKALOID me odiabas tanto?-pregunto Neru.

-he...que pregunta mas estúpida!-respondió Luka violentamente-por que tu impediste que Len fuese mio,por que por tu maldita culpa ahora tendrás un hijo de el cuando yo debería ser la madre de ese niño y no tu!

-que idiota eres Luka...-dijo Neru sonriendo-no importa si nunca hubiera recuperado la memoria!,Len me hubiese seguido amando incluso después de haberlo matado!,tu jamas tuviste ninguna oportunidad con el.

-eres una!-Luka saco un cuchillo-no pienso aguantar mas te matare a ti y a tu bastardo en este momento!

-...basta...-susurro Zatsune y el sonido de una bala lazada se escucho en el cuarto.

-...zatsune...que...hisiste...-dijo Luka entre cortado,mientras que Neru miraba la escena.

-...no puedo dejar que mates a mi presa...-Zatsune le había disparado a Luka en pleno estomago-...ya no me sirves...

-...pero...tu me prometiste...-dijo la peli-rosa,Luka tosió estaba perdiendo demaciada sangre.

-se lo que te prometí...pero...-Zatsune se acerco a ella y le susurro al oído-...yo no ago promesas a gente que no me sirve...

Zatsune volvió a disparar esta vez en la cabeza de Luka,la chica callo al suelo ensangrentandolo.

-...bueno ya me decise de una,faltan 5-dijo la peli-negro.

-.. c-cuales 5?-pregunto Neru con nerviosismo.

-tu,Kagamine,Nero,Gumi y tu hijo-Zatsune sonrió escalofriantemente,de pronto se escucho una explosión y varios disparos- que mierda?,Haku!

-si-respondió la peli-blaco entrando.

-que date aquí con Neru,yo iré a ver que pasa afuera-Haku asintió,Zatsune salio de cuarto.

* * *

10 minutos antes de la explosión en BOUKALOID,en el cuartel de VOCALOID todos estaban en alarma,Meiko dirigía a los agentes hacia la batalla contra BOUKALOID.

-rápido!,no tenemos tiempo!, acaso quieren que esos idiotas de BOUKALOID los maten!-gritaba Meiko.

-Meiko!-escucho decir alguien la peli-cafe.

-Len!-dijo la mujer corriendo hacia el chico.

-Meiko,Zatsune se llevo a Neru,tengo que ir a matar a esa maldita-

- que quieres que aga?-pregunto.

-ya sabes,BOUKALOID no son nada fácil,necesitamos a los aliados-

-a la orden-Len sonrió y dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Nero y Rin,Meiko le grito-Len!

-que?-

-aun eres un niño,ten cuidado!-grito Meiko,Len volvió a sonreir y se marcho.

Meiko rápidamente se contacto con Teto,después de una corta conversacion ya todo estaba listo,10 minutos después UTAU había empezado a moverse contra BOUKALOID.

Zatsune corría por los pasillos,paro al ver a algunos agentes que estabas disparando.

-que es lo que sucede?-pregunto la chica.

-UTAU y VOCALOID an comensado a moverse,es estos momentos solo vemos a agentes de UTAU Zatsune-sama-respondió unos de los agentes.

-mierda!,malditos ni crean que nos ganaran,da la alarma que todas las unidades den el contra-ataque!-ordeno Zatsune.

-si!-dijeron todos,len entregaron a la chica mas municiones por si las necesitaba.

-iré a ver como están los demás!,no detengan el fuego!-Zatsune se alejo de alli

* * *

mientras Neru intentaba soltarse de las cadenas inútilmente.

-deberías dejar de esforzarte tanto si estas embarazada-dijo Haku viendo como la rubia no se cansaba de intentar liberarse.

-por que crees que lo intento tanto?,no quiero que ustedes maten a mi hijo-respondió esta.

-ese es un buen motivo-Haku saco una pistola,pero en vez de apuntar a Neru,ella apunto a las cadenas.

-que haces?-pregunto Neru.

-ya estoy cansada de todo esto...-de un solo disparo Haku rompió las cadenas liberando a Neru.

-creía que estabas de parte de Zatsune-dijo la chica sobandose las muñecas.

-tal vez por una vez en mi vida quiero hacer todo bien-

-gracias-

-por que?-

-por hacer lo correcto-dijo Neru-ahora tenemos que salir de aquí.

- tenemos?-

-aunque desde que te conozco has estado de parte de Zatsune,pero ahora me acabas de salvar a mi y a mi hijo eso es muy bueno-

-se siente bien hacer algo bueno-

-Haku,quiero preguntarte algo-

-que cosa?-

-si Zatsune y Miku son hermanas gemelas, como es que yo conosi a Zatsune cuando tenia la misma edad que Miku tiene ahora?-

-esa no era Zatsune-respondió Haku.

-no era?,entonces quien?-

-esa era yo-

-pero como?-

-al tener los ojos de mismo color que Zatsune-dijo Haku-el Líder de BOUKALOID me ordeno que me asiera pasar por ella hasta que creciera y pudiera tomar el cargo perfectamente.

-entiendo... por que se unió a BOUKALOID?-

-no sabes lo que iso cierto?-pregunto Haku.

-si lo supiera no te lo estaría preguntando-respondió Neru.

-ella misma asesino a la familia de Miku-

- por que a la familia de Miku?, a caso esa no era su propia familia-otra explosión sonó en BOUKALOID,esta vez había sido en el techo de la sala donde Haku y Neru se encontraban,desde el humo la silueta de Len se vio-Len!

-Neru!-el chico corrió hasta la rubia y la abrazo-que alivio estas bien,temía haber llegado demaciado tarde,eh?,Luka...

-no te preocupes,ella esta muerta,se había vendido a Zatsune-dijo Haku,Len al verla la apunto con su arma.

-tu eres la sirviente de Zatsune,también tengo que matarte-dijo Len.

-es lo que me merezco-Haku respondió y cerro sus ojos.

-espera Len!-Neru le arrebato el arma a su novio-Zatsune me tenia encadenada y Haku rompió esas cadenas no puede matarla,ella esta realmente arrepentida de todo.

- eso es cierto?-interrogo el chico.

-supongo que es la verdad-respondió Haku.

-esta bien te dejare viva,pero solo por Neru-dijo Len-ahora tienen que salir ambas de aquí,pronto este lugar sera bombardeado.

- y tu Len?-pregunto Neru.

-yo tengo que matar a Zatsune,vayan hasta las afueras,ahí las estará esperando Rin-

-Rin esta aquí?, y Nero?-pregunto Neru.

-aquí!-escucho gritar a alguien desde el techo,ahí estaba Nero quien estaba ayudando a Len.

-Nero!,puedes caminar perfectamente?-pregunto preocupada la chica de ojos color miel.

-mas o menos-respondió Nero-Len te dejo a Zatsune a ti,yo me encargo del Líder.

-ok!-

-Nero!,tienes que volver con vida!-dijo Neru a su hermano.

-claro hermanita!,no pienso dejas a mi enfermera sola-después de eso Nero desapareció.

-enfermera?-interrogo Haku.

-esta hablando de Rin,ahora salgamos de aquí Haku-dijo Neru y ambas chicas compasaron a salir,pero Neru se devolvió hasta el lugar donde estaba Len-tienes que salir con vida de esto,tengo algo importante que decirte.

-no te preocupes no pienso dejar a ninguno de los dos solos-respondió Len tocando el estomago de Neru,a lo que con esa acción la chica se sorprendió-pero si pasa lo contrario,asegurate de cuidarlo bien,no te quede atrás solo por que yo no estoy.

-Len...-susurro mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de sus dorados ojos,Len la beso como nunca lo había echo,tal vez ese podría ser su ultimo beso.

-ahora vete,yo estaré bien-dijo el chico separándose de su amada.

-te estaré esperando afuera-dijo Neru y volvió a besar a Len,luego de eso se marcho del lugar.

* * *

Zatsune recorría todo el cuartel,ya había asesinado a varios UTAUS,un mensaje de texto le había informado que VOCALOID ya estaba atacando el cuartel,la chica rápidamente se dirigió hacia la sala donde tenia encadenada a Neru.

cuando llego al lugar no vio rastro ni de Haku ni de Neru.

-Haku!-grito- donde estas?

-ya esta lejos-escucho decir,Zatsune se alarmo y en ningún momento dejo de apuntar su arma a los putos ciegos de esa sala.

-no seas cobarde y sal de una vez!-dijo Zatsune-te matare en este momento.

-estas equivocada y al mismo tiempo en lo correcto,uno de los dos morirá aquí-desde entra las sombras Len apareció con arma en mano.

-Kagamine...-susurro Zatsune.

-veo que sabes jugar sucio,al ver que pudiste lavarle el cerebro a Luka-dijo Len pateando el cuerpo sin vida de Luka.

-que tierno eres con uno de tus camaradas-dijo sarcásticamente Zatsune.

-y tu que tierna eres con tu mascotas que les disparas en plena frente-respondió Len de las misma forma de la peli-negro.

- que le hisiste a Haku?-pregunto.

-nada,ella misma prefirió cambiarse de bando al igual que Luka-respondió.

-bastarda traicionera-susurro Zatsune-bueno mi mayor presa esta aquí!,luego de matarte iré por Neru y tu hijo.

-pues lo lamento,no voy a dejar que toques ni a Neru ni a mi hijo-dijo Len y apunto a Zatsune-esto se acaba aquí!

-si...ya mate a Kaito...solo me faltas tu y BOUKALOID brillara!,te matare aunque eso se signifique que yo misma muera!-

-digo lo mismo...-respondió Len.

La ultima batalla en las vidas de todos,el que BOUKALOID siga imponiendo sufrimiento con sus asesinatos o el que todo empieza desde cero con un mejor futuro,todo depende que quien gane esta guerra.

* * *

**NOTAS AUTORA:mejoras,comentarios buenos(me alegro ^.^)malos (me da igual )acepto todo.**

**oooh vaya Neru esta embarazada!,kawaii!,habra un mini-shota XD**

**hiiiiii! despues de tiempo vuelvo con un nuevo capitulo!(inner:que tanto hacias que te demoraste tanto! ò_ó ) gomen!,pero es que estaba muy ocupada con la escuela! T_T  
**

**ademas ya extrene mi nuevo fic "amame o te aplano" RinxNero! (inner:kyaaaaaaaaaaa XD) otra envisiada con meltdown xD**

**Y RECUERDEN!  
**

**SI TIENEN LIBROS NO LOS LEAN Y LEAN MI FIC! XD (inner:no puede decir eso!,si tu tambien tiene que leer libros o sino despues repites )**

**haii! T^^T JAA NEEE *llorando en el rincon***


	13. cap 13:vocaloid vs boukaloid parte 1

**RETURN TO ZERO**

**CAP 13:VOCALOID VS BOUKALOID parte 1...**

Nero caminaba por los pasillo del cuartel,viendo los muertos tanto como de los agentes de BOUKALOID y los de UTAU,a algunos nisiquiera se les notaban las caras de tantos dirparos,otros deformes claramente se notaba que los habian quemado,pero a Nero no le podria importar menos,ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de vista.

Llegando al final del pasillo,paro frente a una gran puerta,tras ella se encontraba el Lider de toda BOUKALOID,el mismo que lo hiso asesino y el mismo que esta probocando toda esta masacre.

Entrando,encontro sentado en una silla tipica de aquella de la realesa a el Lider.

-a pasado tiempo Nero-dije este.

-Honne Dell-nombro el chico al Lider,un hombre pelo blanco largo atado con una coleta como Len y ojos rojos como Haku-tu realmete te consideras un rey, cierto?

-bueno cuando destruya VOCALOID no habra nada que me lo impida o, piensas detenerme?-Dell se hacerco a Nero,el chico de ojos miel se mantuvo quieto a tal accion,solo lo miraba a esos frios y ojos rojos que cuando era solo un niño le atemorizaban tanto.

- piensas que aun me das miedo?-pregunto Nero.

-no lo pienso,lo se-respondio.

-ya no soy un niño al que puedes manejar-

-tal vez ya no me sirves,pero nadie dijo que no servias de comida para mis mascotas-por todas las paredes se habrio un espacio de donde salieron perros,lobos e inclusos unos cuantos leones y tigres.

-vaya!,tienes cachorritos y gatitos!,que tierno!,en especial ese gatito que esta moridiendo un brazo-dijo ironico Nero- acaso no es el brazo de Zatsune?

-bueno tenia que darle alguna utilidad,no?-Dell se alejo de Nero y volvio a sentarse en su "trono" mientras que sus mascotas rodeaban al rubio-que empieze el festin.

* * *

-...estas acabado...Kagamine!-Zatsune disparo todas su balas en contra de Len,pero esto no le hacia nada al chico que seguia en el mismo lugar quieto,la pelinegra,al no ver resultado su ataque se desespero,ya no solo disparando,tambien lazaba cuchillo y una que otra granada.

-ya terminaste?-pregunto serio el chico aun sin ningun rasguño.

-pe-pero como!-se interrogo Zatsune.

-te estas quedando a atras,Zatsune!-Len disparo,la bala fue direccto a dar en el brazo de Zatsune,pero dio con el brazo mecanico.

-wou que buena punteria,me diste en el brazo artificial-dijo con sarcasmo.

-claro,lo habia olvidado-

-estas listo?,por que es hora de empezar con los juegos-

Sacando una espada,Zatsune corrio hasta hacercarse a Len,al darse cuenta del ataque que se le aproximaba el rubio tambien saco un arma y bloqueo a Zatsune,mientras esta haci mas fuerza cada vez le era dificil a Len bloquearla,el rubio no estaba totalmente concentrado estaba preocupado por como estaria Neru y su hijo.

Dejando a un lado por el momento aquellos pensamientos,hizo fuerza contraria a la de Zatsune,haciendo que esta retrosediera,Zatsune se vio en apuros,Len la estaba llevando hasta un pared donde tenia encadenada a Neru,deseguro Len trataria de encadenarla y de pasada matarla era lo que la oji-rojos pensaba y era lo que Len trataba de hacer.

Zatsune,rapidamente penso en una forma de distraer a Len,asi podria aprovechar el descuido del chico para matarlo.

-vaya me estas llevando a la pared, que me piensas hacer?-dijo en un tono inocente la pelinegra.

-no creas que podras desconcentrarme-respondio el chico.

-"_bastardo se dio cuenta_"-penso Zatsune-bueno lo descubriste, por que no terminamos con esto de una vez y te mueres?

-claro,dentro de 100 años si-Zatsune se enfado por las palabras de Len,el rubio se habia vuelto mas fuerte,era diferente a cuando ella asesino a sus padre y trato de asesinarlo a el y a Rin.

Ya cansada de todo esto,la chica de ojos rojos no encontro nada mejor que pedir ayuda a una de sus mascotas,de una patada se separo de Len y salto a otro sitio del lugar,habriendo un pequeño espacio en la muralla se vio un boton rojo,Zatsune lo apreto y desde una pared salio un tigre blanco que se hacerco a Zatsue,mientras que esta lo resivia y lo acarisiaba.

-escucha mi Akaito-dijo Zatsune al tigre-el chico que esta ahi a sido muy malo conmigo,por favor matalo si.

El tigre ruguio y corrio hasta Len,el rubio tomo posisiendo de defensa y comenso a esquibar cada ataque que el animal le daba,en un momento la velozidad de Len disminuyo dandole al felino la oportunidad para atacarlo,con sus garras rasguño el brazo derecho de Len,por suerte aquella herida no era nada para el oji-azules.

sacando una pistola Len disparo hacia una pierna del tigre,su plan era hacerlo caer y luego hacercarse a matarlo,pero al disparar la bala reboto y el chico se dio cuenta que al igual que su dueña sus cuatro patas eran falsas,con un nuevo impulso el tigre salto,con su cabeza dio justo en el estomago de Len,logro tirar al rubio hacia la pared y callendo al piso.

-bien echo mi Akaito!-felicito Zatsune al tigre.

-cof...cof...si que tiene la cabeza dura e-eh-dijo Len levantandose adolorido,al pareces le habian roto 3 costillas-pero ni creas que eso sera suficienta para vencerme.

-je...no creo que sea necesario que yo pelee,ahora ve mi Akaito!,esta debil es tu oportunidad!-ordeno el tigre se hacerco a Len.

-mierda...devo soportar esto,por Neru y mi hijo!-Len tomo su espada listo para atacar.

* * *

En las afueras del combate se encontraban Miku,Rin,Meiko,Neru,Gumi y Haku,mientras que las demas hacia guardia Miku revisaba si Neru estaba sin nunguna contuncion.

-ahss que alivio!-dijo Miku-al parecer todo esta bien,tu bebe no tiene ningun daño Neru-chan.

-me alegro-respondio con una sonrisa,pero Miku noto que la oji-miel no estaba totalmente tranquila.

-estas preocupada por Len, cierto?-pregunto Miku.

-si-respondio la rubia.

-calmate,todo saldra bien,ademas le hace mal al chibi-Len que estes deprimida-Neru la miro divertida.

-chibi-Len?-interrogo la rubia.

-si!,es algo seguro que se parecera a Len-respondio Miku sonriendo.

-supongo-Neru sonrio y comezo a acaricias su vientre-pensandolo..de verdad espero que sea como su padre.

-jamas pense verte haci-dijo Rin entrando e uniendose a la conversacion.

- como haci?-pregunto Neru.

-como madre-dijo Rin-Neru si algo pasa..

-si pasa que Rin?-interrogo la oji-miel.

-si Len muere...yo te ayudare a cuidar a mi sobrino-

-gracias Rin,la verdad es que al pricipio cuando me entere de que estaba embarazada senti mucho miedo,de partida como Len reaccionaria me daba miedo pensar que al momento de decirle el me dijiera que rechazaba a nuestro hijo y que yo tendria que cuidarlo sola,ahora tengo miedo de que Len no vuelva-Neru se tapo la cara con sus manos y comenzo a llorar.

-tranquila...-Miku la abrazo y Rin se le acerco.

-nee Neru-dijo Rin-yo tambien tengo miedo no solo por Len,sino tambien por Nero,tu sabes que el me gusta y mucho.

-lo se Rin..-respondio Neru secandose las lagrimas-supongo que ahora lo unico que podemos hacer es esperar.

Miku y Rin acentieron,esperarian a que todo salie bien y haci todo esto terminaria para ellos,en ese instante Meiko entro un poco alterada.

-tenemos que moverno!-dijo la castaña.

-que sucede?-pregunto Miku.

-BOUKALOID se dio cuenta de que estamos aqui,por el bien de tu hijo Neru tenemos que movernos-Meiko las llevo a todas hacia una camioneta.

-yo me quedo...-dijo Miku y todas la quedaron viendo.

- de que estas hablando?-la reprocho Neru- acaso quieres que te maten?

-claro que no!,pero hay algo que devo hacer...-Miku con nerviosismo tomo la pistola de Meiko,recordando el trauma que ella tenia con las armas-me llevo esto.

-Miku!-Neru le iva a hablar pero Meiko la callo.

-Neru...-Meiko se puso frente a Neru-si Miku tiene algo que hacer que lo aga,solo vuelve con vida.

-volvere con vida pero...-Miku callo y luego de tomar aire-no prometo volver libre de pecado.

La camioneta comezo a moverse dejando a Miku atras.

-Meiko-dijo Rin-a que se referia Miku con que no volveria libre de pecado.

-supongo que ella...-dijo la casta a pero Neru termino su frase.

-va a ir tras Zatsune...-respondio Neru-Miku quiere tomar venganza por lo que Zatsune hizo,no le importa que sea su hermana gemela ni nada,ella solo tiene sed de sangre y venganza.

ya cuando Miku perdio de vista la camioneta se encamino hacia donde se encontraba Zatsune.

-Zatsue...-susurro Miku antes de seguir su camino.

* * *

Nero ya habia acabado con todas las mascotas de Dell,el piso estaba totalemte manchado de sangre.

-y quien es el siguiente?-pregunto Nero.

-supongo que yo-Dell se levnato de su haciento y tomando una espada se coloco en posision de ataque.

Con velocidad Dell lastimo a Nero en una pierna,el chico quedo sorprendido ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta,tomando su arma el oji-miel disparo a Dell,pero era demaciado rapido al esquivarla lo que hiso que ninguna bala pudiera dar con el.

Nero se desespero un poco,pero recordo que no podia,si lo hacia podria perder la concentracion y Dell aprovellaria el descuido para matarlo,eso no seria bueno,dejaria sola a Rin!, y nunca la veria con el trage de enfermera,sin mas remedio con su espada bloqueo todos los ataque de Dell.

cada movimiento que el chico hacia era en vano,Dell era demaciado rapito y se le anticipaba,chocando las espadas Nero trataba de pensar en algun plan pero le era imposible,veia como los ojos rojos de Dell se veian mas sicopatas que antes y que su fuerza se aumentaba,con un poco de horror el oji-miel vio como su espada cada se iba partiendo la fuerza que implicaba el peli-blanco era demaciada.

Al temerse lo peor Nero salto separandose de Dell,en ese mismo momento su espada se partio en dos,ya no tenia otra opcion tendria que usar una bomba de humo para tener tiempo y pensar en un buen plan,al momento en que la tiro y toda la habitacion quedo tapada en humo Nero se calmo un poco,pero en aquel mismo instante Dell,con su espada,atraveso el estomago del chico,al sacarla de su estomago la sangre que salia de Nero era demaciada no solo de su estomago tambien de su boca.

-pensaba que te habias vuelto mas fuerte Nero,pero veo que me equivoque-Dijo Dell y acerco la espada a su boca,con su lengua lamio un poco de la sangre de Nero que estaba en el filo.

-mi-mierda...que asco...-dijo Nero al ver la accion de Dell.

sus fuerzas fallaron y callo al piso.

* * *

Mientras Len seguia peliando con el tigre de Zatsune,ya arto de todo el rubio con su espada y con mucha fuerza fue capas de hacerle una pequeña herida.

-pero que mierda?,acaso todo en el es de metal?-pregunto el chico ya arto de la situacion en la que se encontraba.

-si tecnicamente-respondio Zatsune.

El rubio miraba como el tigre se le hacercaba Lentamnete,Len retrosedio pero como el techo del cuarto se habia ello padaso por la explosion que el y Nero provocaron,los escombros que habian isieron que Len callera al piso,momento perfecto para que el tigre atacara.

-mierda!-dijo Len antes de caer.

trato de levantarse pero ya cuando se iba a alejar una vez mas de felino este clavo sus colmillo en la parte posterios del abdomen de Len,detonado un grave sangrado,el chico trataba de safarse pero cada vez que lo hacia el tigre clavaba mas y mas sus colmillo en su cuerpo,como ultimo recurso saco un pequeño cuhillo y con el lo enterro en uno de los ojos del animal,haciendo que lo soltara,Len se alejo nueva mente del tigre y con algo extra,el ojo verde del felino,lo tiro al suelo y lo aplasto con su pie.

-creo que el gatito se enojo-dijo Len con sarcasmo y tocando el lado donde lo mordio.

-bastardo mira lo que le isiste a mi Akaito!-grito Zatsune.

Len sonrio,ya su concentracion estaba al maximo,con una rapides inumana corto alrededor del tigre,luego aparecio con la espada bañada en sangre,Zatsune quedo atonita,como era posible tal rapides miro a su mascota y en un segundo el tigre se parti en 8 partes,como si ubiera explotado desde adentro de su cuerpo.

-Akaito!-grito Zatsune,mirando a Len con furia tomo su espada y con la misma rapides que Len lo ataco,por suerte Len logro bloquearla.

-aun te falta practica-dijo Len molestando a Zatsune,pero ella no era una BOUKALOID solo por que si.

-tu no sabes con quien te metes!-

con una fuerza inumana golpeo a Len en el estomago y luego en la barbilla,aprovechando el descuido del rubio y enterro su espada en el brazo derecho de chico haciendo que este a su vez soltara su arma y dejandolo inmobil,con su pistola la peli-negra disparo hacia la pierna de Len haciendolo caer.

Zatsune se acerco a el Lentamente y coloco la pistola en frente del craneo de Len ya teniendolo inmobolizado se inclino y se acerco a su oido.

-despidete de todo,pero no te preocupes veras a tu Neru en la proxima vida-Zatsune rio-ahora que lo pienso tuve que haber matado a Neru cuando BOUKALOID provoco el accidente y cuando alejaron a su familia de ti...¿lo sabias?

-claro,ya sabia que ustedes...me separaste de Neru...-dijo Len.

-por supuesto...idiota...ahhahahahahaha!-

La sangre de Len hirbia de furia no solo por estar acorrolado sino tambien por culpa de BOUKALOID las cosas fueron asi,si ellos no hubieran ello nada la vida de Len y de Neru seria muy diferente.

con Len acorralado a pasos de ser asesinado y con Nero agonizando,tanto Neru como Rin sintieron que algo andaba mal,pero solo podian esperar o tomarian otra opcion.

* * *

**NOTAS AUTORA:**

**hoooooooooola! (inner:loca -_-U) xD uuu bueno despues de muuucho tiempo (inner:ni que fuera un año xD) tu callate bueno ^^ lamento haberme demorado tanto pero no e tenido ni tiempo ni ganas de escribir no me culpen a mi!,culpen a la escuela que no me deja ni respirar X_x**

**Toph Kagamine:le atinaste!,ya esta proximo el final (inner:nooo me voy a poner a llorar! T_T) espero que te aya gustado este capi! gracias x tu review! ^^**

**AkitaCamio2:kyaaaaa me encanta que leas muchas veses mi fic!,respondiendo tu pregunta de por que Gumi estaba en boukaloid en vez de vocaloid,era solo para darle mas emocion a la historia xD arigato x tu review n_n**

**se me acaba el tiempo asi que dire que me pondre con full a escribi ya solo quedan 2 capitulos mas! (inner:como 2 mas? O.o) el proximo sera...el penultimo capitulo de "RETURN TO ZERO" asi que!**  
**agan lo que dice aca abajo xD  
**

**SI TIENEN LIBROS NO LOS LEAN Y LEAN MI FIC QUE ESTA LLEGANDO A SU FINAL! O_O**

**JAA NEEE**


	14. Cap 14:vocaloid vs boukaloid parte final

** RETURN TO ZERO**

**CAP 14:VOCALOID VS BOUKALOID parte final.**

Zatsune mantenia a Len acorralado a pasos de la muerte,cargando la pistola el rubio veia nervioso lo que se le podia aproximar si no hacia algo rapido,pero como hacerlo si Zatsune apuntaba a su cabeza.

-dime Kagamine-Zatsune se acerco mas a la cara del chico-¿como se siente estar a pasos de la muerte?

-no es nada nuevo-respondio seriamente-a decir verdad esta es la segunda vez que siento miedo pero no por que tu me estes apuntando a la cabeza,me da mas miedo dejar sola a Neru.

-es lo mismo,por que yo te matare,pero relajate! te reuniras con Neru en la otra vida aunque no te aceguro que tu hijo este incluido-Zatsune rio e iso que Len se enfureciera mas.

En un momento la alarma de BOUKALOID junto con varias explosiones isieron que Zatsune perdiera el equilibrio momento que Len aproveyo para atacarla golpeandola en el estomago y quitandole su arma,disparando tres veses en las piernas de Zatsune logro que la chica se arrodillara.

-vaya,vaya es idea mia o te arrodillaste para implorar perdon Zatsune?-dijo burlonamente Len.

-estas haciendo que pierda mas los estribos Kagamine!-

-y me porta?-Zatsune se levanto nuevamente.

-esto aun no se acaba!-grito la oji-rojos.

-ya rindete Zatsune no te quedan mas armas-

-eso crees?-desde su brazo postiso saco otra espada y tres granadas-no tengo esta cosa solo por que si.

Zatsune volvio a atacar pero esta vez su fuersa se habia gastado,eso sera vantajoso para Len pero el tambien ya no estaba en muy buenas condiciones.

tomando su ultimo impulso de fuerza Len se alejo de Zatsune y en con una velocidad increible corto su brazo portiso,Zatsune al sentir que le arrancaban su brazo callo nuevamente arrodillada al suelo,tal vez el brazo era artificial pero el dolor era tan real como cuando le arrebataron el verdadero.

-y te vuelves a arrodillar a mi-dijo Len.

-no seas imbecil jamas me arrodillaria ante ti bastardo-respondio Zatsune.

-ya no te queda nada mas que implorar perdon-Len apunto a Zatsune con la pistola que antes le pertenicia-di tus ultimas palabras.

-tu y yo...-Zatsune saco una granada y le quito el seguro a esta-...no iremos juntos al infierno.

Lo ultimo que se vio fue a Zatsune lanzando la granada al suelo despues solo una brillante luz se pudo divisar,de Len y Zatsune no habian rastro alguno.

* * *

Honne Dell el lider y nieto del creador de la organizacion BOUKALOID,contemplaba el cuerpo ensangrentado de un chico rubio que se encontraba tirado en el suelo pero que aun seguia con vida solo por unos cuantos minutos mas hasta que se le agotaran las fuerzas.

-hasta cuando seguiras resistiendo-dijo Dell patiando a Nero e asiendo que el chico quedara de costado-seria mejor que ya desistieras al final BOUKALOID ya gano.

-no mientras...que yo y Len sigamos vivos...-respondio con dificultad.

-mo me agas reir Nero, a esta hora zatsune ya tubo que haber acabado con Kagamine y tu estas agonizando-

-tal vez este agonizando pero creo que en el caso de Zatsune podria ser lo contrario...-

-insinuas que Zatsune es tan debil como para dejarse venser por un niño de 16 años?-

-17...Len tiene 17 al igual que mi hermana y si...lo insinuo...-Nero tosio sangre.

-ya puedes morirte de una vez,me das lastima verte asi-respondio Dell

-claro que morire!,...pero cuando tenga 100 años...-

-ya me hartaste muere de una vez Akita Nero-Dell saco su pistola e apunto con ella a Nero,cuando estaba por disparas tres balas pasaron a trevez de su estomago,Dell en un intento de resistensia saco su pistola y apunto haci el lugar proveniente de los disparon.

Una cuarta bala se impacto con su pierna haciendolo perder el equilibrio.

-pero quien...?-Dell se preguntaba jamas en su vida habia resivido ni un solo rasguño-...sal de una puta vez!

De las sombras salio un sujeto cubierto con una capa Negra,con una pistola en mano y otros implementos,el sujeto also su arma y disparo a Dell en varios puntos criticos pero el Lider de BOUKALOID seguia resistiendo.

-q-que...?-Nero con dolor trato de sentarse en el suelo y vio el sujeto con la capa disparo cuatro balas que atravesaron el craneo de Dell haciendolo caer sin vida,Nero si darse cuenta,aquella persona que llego a su rescate se acerco a el y con su mano la planto contra la mejilla de Nero velosmente y con mucha fuerza.

-NERO IDIOTA!-dijo una voz que conocia perfectamnete,vio a quien estaba bajo esa capa,al principio con asombro pero luego con una sonrisa.

-que estas haciendo aqui...Rin-dijo viendo a la rubia de ojos azules que se encontraba frente a el al borde del llanto.

-tu idiota!,mira como estas!,me tenias preocupada!,no sabes el miedo que sentia de que murieras!-Rin comenzo a llorar y a enfadarse.

-sabes en este momento yo te tengo mas miedo a ti de que pueda morir-Rin dejo de llorar,miro a Nero y luego a su estomago.

-idiota estas herido-sacando unas vendas cubrio la sona de la herida y otras mas que el chico tenia despues de pelear con Dell y sus mascotas-por el momento detendra la hemorragia pero ahi que sellar completamente la heria y limpiar puede estar infectado.

-gracias-Nero se hacerco y la beso en los labios haciendo que Rin se congelara-no se que me abria pasado si no ubieras llegado Rin,no solo eres mi enfermera tambien mi salvadora y el amor de mi vida.

-e-e-este..n-n-n-n-n-no es el l-lu-lug-lug-lug-lugar para que digas eso!-grito Rin al fin sumamente nerviosa e sonrrojada.

-si tienes razon,este no es el lugar mas romantico del mundo menos con el cadaver de Dell-Nero y Rin fijaron su vista en el cuerpo sin vida del Lider de BOUKALOID.

-salgamos de aqui-Rin paso el brazo de Nero por su cuello,ambos se levantaron y caminaron hacia la salida-Crees que Len se encuentre bien?

-no lo se...pero UTAU esta aqui deveran ayudar en algo-luego de decir esto se escucharon varias explosiones la alarma se dio en BOUKALOID y segundos despues otra explosion que venia del lugar donde peliaba Zatsune y Len.

-mejor nos damos prisa,Meiko con una camioneta nos esta esperando a la salida,alli te curare las heridas-sin mas tiempo que perder ambos salieron al encuentro con Meiko.

* * *

Mientras que UTAU seguia peleeando para tomar el cuartel de BOUKALOID bajo su mando,Kasane Teto la Lider de UTAU se diriguio hacia la explosion que no fue provocada por su organizacion,llegando al lugar solo vio a Len.

-Kagamine!-llamo Teto y el chico se dio la vuelta a mirarla.

-¿que estas haciendo aqui?-pregunto el rubio.

-escuche una explosion que no fue provocada por mi y quise venir a ver,pero si aqui fue la explosion porque no volaste en pedazos?-

-Zatsune lanzo una granada pero era de humo-dijo caminando hacia Teto-aprovecho que mi vista estaba bloqueada para escapar ya deve estar lejos-

-aun podemos localizarla y matarla-

-no hace falta-dijo Len y haciendo que Teto se sorprendiera.

-d-de que estas hablando!,si no la matamos ella volvera y-

-sera capturada por la policia...-respondio Len tranquilamente-..antes de venir le pedi a Gumi que diera habiso a la policia que Zatsune era una criminal peligrosa y que ahora se encontraba bunerable,en cualquier caso si la encuentras sera encerrada para siempre.

-estas seguro que eso funsionara?-

-no lo se pero antes de que tirara la granada le quite su brazo postiso,ya no le queda ninguna arma-Len el arebato a teto una pistola-yo me quedare con esto por el momento.

-que mas falta por hacer?,UTAU ya tiene casi todo BOUKALOID acorralado,Zatsune no estas y ya solo falta el Lider-dijo Teto.

-Nero se encargaria de el Lider,me hacegurare de que ya alla acabado-Len saco su movil y con el llamo a Nero.

-¿que?-dijo Nero desde el otro lado de la linea telefonica.

-Nero donde estas?-

-estoy con Rin y mi hermana-

-y el Lider?-

-ya descanse en paz el pobre diablo-respondio Nero e hiso que Len se tranquilisara.

-sabi que podias con el Nero-

-a-a bueno...a decir verda-

-yo lo hice!-contesto Rin arrebatandole el telefono a Nero.

-Rin?,como que tu lo hisiste?-pregunto Len.

-yo mate a el Lider-respondio Rin con un tono de liderasgo-no era nada!,aunque el pobre diablo de Nero termino muy dañado.

-como que pobre diablo!-escucho Len gritar a Nero atravez del telefono y una discosion entre Rin y Nero comenzo.

-ya callense los dos!-dijo Len parando la discusion,podia notar que el estar tanto tiempo Rin junto a Nero la habia afectado,en especial en su forma de hablar-en un rato mas ire para alla,primero devo hacer algo ¿bien,entonces despues no vemos.

Len corto y Teto se hacerco a el.

-¿que deves hacer primero?-pregunto la chica de cabellera Rosa.

-algo que VOCALOID a intentado durante años,Kasane dile a todos tus agentes que salgan de aqui-

-eh?,aun no acabamos con todos-respondia la chica.

-ya lo isimos con los mas importantes,los demas no son fuertes-

-per-antes de que Teto terminara Len...

-tu solo has lo que te digo!-grito el rubio con un tono de superioridad,Teto sintio un miedo que jamas imagino sin decir nada se apresuro a sacar a todos sus agentes del lugar.

Len camino por BOUKALOID sin rumbo,buscando un cuarto especifico,sabia que antes VOCALOID y BOUKALOID fueron aliados y fueron construidos al mismo tiempo con los mismo planos,pero luego de una pelea entre Lideres se separaron,el chico conocia bien los planos de VOCALOID habia un cuarto donde estaba el mecanismo de auto-destruccion,si BOUKALOID fue contruido igual tambien devia tener aquel cuarto.

sigio caminado y luego de un rato,tiempo suficiente para que Teto sacara a todos los agentes,llego al cuarto de auto-destruccion,solo tenia que accionarlo y que funcionara a un tiempo suficiente para que el pudiera escapar.

* * *

-aaa..a...a...Kagamine...bastardo!-Zatsune corria por el bosque su brazo mecanico fue arrebatado y sangraba aun siendo artificial,ademas la peli-negra tenia multiple heridas solo esperaba encontrar a alguien que la ayudara-ya veras bastardo!...cuando me recupere...te matare a ti y atodos esos imbeciles!

-enserio?-pregunto una voz,Zatsune dejo de correr y vio al portador de aquella voz frete a ella con multiples armas se encontraba...

-M-Miku...-susurro Zatsune viendo a su gemela-Mi-Miku!-grito finjiendo alegria-vienes a ayudarme hermana!,me has perdonado!

-no Zatsune..-respondio con voz fria Miku-jamas te perdonare lo que hisiste,pero aun despues de todo este tiempo nunca supe,¿por que?,¿por que mataste a nuestros padre y hermano?

-por que?.-Zatsune cerro sus ojos despues de un tiempo de refleccionar,o mas bien recordar,abrio sus ojos nuevamaente-porque ellos me abandoraron!,aun siendo su hija y tu gemela creian que era un demonio solo por mi pelo negro y ojos rojos!,me negaron como hija! y solo se quedaron contigo!,no sabes todo lo que sufri en mi infancia,no sabes...por eso los mate!

Miku se sorprendio ante las palabras de Zatsune,¿realmete sus padres,aquellos padres tan amorosos,fueron capas de abandonar a su hija solo por el color de pelo e ojos? no,no era posible aquello ellos no tenian la culpa y Zatsune tampoco recordo lo que Haku conto a Neru antes de que Meiko llegara con la camioneta.

*****flash back*****

Haku se encontraba hablando con Neru,la rubia le habia pedido que le contara la verdad de Zatsune.

-_Zatsune siempre dijo que sus padres la abandonaron,¿es cierto?_-pregunto Neru a lo que Haku nego con la cabeza.

-_el Lider Honne Dell le dijo esa mentira para que Zatsune los matara,pero no era ciert_o-Haku callo en ese momento Miku comenzo a escuchar la conversasion.

-_continua_-le pidio Neru a Haku.

-_esta bien_-contesto la peli-blanca,tomo aire y continuo-_desde el comienzo,lo que en verdad paso fue que al nacer Zatsune y Miku,Dell ya sabia de su nacimiento y de lo que podia provocar con gemelos aunque su primer objetivo no fue ni Zatsune ni Miku,su primer objetivo fueron Rin y Len,el plan era secuestrarse a uno de los dos y luego entrenarlo para que se convirtiera en uno de los mas fuerte de la organizacion._

-_pero Rin y Len son menores que Miku y Zatsune por 2 años,¿como iva a saber Dell que serian gemelos?_-pregunto Neru.

_-por que practicamente Dell iso que fueran gemelos a la madre de los Kagamine y la de Miku y Zatsune,al parecer en algun alimento le implanto una droga que permitia el embarazo multiple-_

_-entiendo_-dijo Neru y le iso una seña para que continuara.

-_Durante 7 años Dell estuvo observando a las dos familias,desde un principio su objetivo era Len,el 27 de deciembre cuando los gemelos cumplirian los 6 años Dell se propuso a secuestrarlo pero sus padres se dieron cuanta del plan y contactaron a VOCALOID para que evitaran una catastrofe y asi el cumpleaños de los gemelos paso en paz,con su intento fallado de secuestrar a Len se enfoco en su plan B que era Zatsune,el 12 de enero Dell esparcio por la casa una droga que te dejaba inconciente y asi secuestro a Zatsune,luego de eso le borro la memoria,la nombro Zatsune Miku y le invento aquella mentira de que sus padres la abandoraron por que creian que era un demonio por su pelo negro y sus ojos rojo-_

-_vaya,al parecer Dell tenia todo planeado desde un principio_-dijo Neru.

-_tambien lo tuyo con Len_-dijo Haku.

-_eh?,¿como que lo mio con Len?_-Haku le sonrio.

-_veras luego de fallar en su intento de secuestro a Len y luego de llevarse a Zatsune,el sabia que Len podria ser un problema en el futuro,por eso ideo otro plan que consistia en crear un lazo que nadien pudiera romper,en este caso seria el amor,Dell iso que tu familia se mudara hasta donde vivia Len e incluso iso que fuerna a las misma escuela,como ya deves saber el plan era que se enamorara profundamente de ti y luego tu lo mataras,pero todo le salio mal realmete el lazo que creaste con Len es mas fuerte y se puede comprobar con esto_-Haku se hacerco a Neru y le toco el vientre-_aqui esta todo el amor que se tienen,espero que este niño nunca viva lo que nosotros vivimos._

-_no te preocupes_-Neru le sonrio a Haku y desde lejos Miku tambien sonrio-_se que Len no dejara que nuestro hijo viva lo mismo que nosotros,ademas pensandolo le agradesco a Dell por hacer que conosiera a Len,es lo unico bueno que a echo!._

-_si,pero espero que Zatsune antes de morir alguien la perdone,no es asi Miku?_-dijo Haka,la peli-blanca sabia que Miku se encontraba escuchando.

-_asi que esa es la verdad..._-dijo Miku y miro a Haku y Neru-_Zatsune no tuvo la culpa...pero..aun asi lo que iso es inperdonable!_

-_lo se_-dijo Haku-_pero espero que la perdones y a mi._

-_por que a ti Haku?,digo eras de BOUKALOID pero al final isiste lo correcto en ayudar a Neru_-contesto Miku pero aquella palabras no sacaban el semblante de tristeza que Haku tenia.

-_lo siento..._-susurro la peli-blanca-_yo tuve que haber intervenido...tuve que haver evitado todos los planes de Dell siempre estuve a su lado_.

-_c-como que siempre?_-pregunto Miku.

-_Dell...es mi hermano mayor...lo siento..._-ni Miku ni Neru dijieron algo,prefirieron callar,ahora Miku sabia cual era el unico perdon que Zatsune podia tener.

*****fin flash back*****

-Zatsune...-susurro Miku-...yo no te puedo perdonar...porque no hay nada que perdonar...no fue tu culpa.

-eh?...-zatsune miro a Miku con confucion.

-Dell,el Lider de BOUKALOID tuvo la culpa-dijo Miku.

-e-entonces me ayudaras!,gemela...me perdonas...vez yo no tuve la culpa,podemos empesar denuevo!-todos las cosas que Zatsune decia no eran mas que mentiras para recuperarse,ganar la confianza de los VOCALOID'S y luego matarlos,pero Miku sabia perfectamente que solo era una trampa.

-no Zatsune..no puedo dejarte viva...que Dios decida que hacer contigo-sin mas que decir Miku saco una pistola y le disparo a Zatsune en la frente,la peli-negra callo enseguida al suelo y Miku solo la miraba,si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes ellas dos serian mas unidas que Rin y Len pero ya no podia cambiar lo ocurrido,la peli-verde solto la pistola y recoguio una flor del suelo,se hacerco a Zatsune y aquella flor rosada se significaba el perdon para Zatsune esperando que si algun dia la peli-negra volviese a revivir fuera una persona diferente.

Miku se empezo a alejar de Zatsune con paso lento,hasta que varias explosiones provenientes de BOUKALOID la alarmaron.

* * *

tanto Neru como Rin miraron como el cuartel de BOUKALOID se desplomaba a pedazos,ambas se alarmaron Len aun segui ahi,rapidamente Rin le grito a Meiko que conduciera hacia el cuartel,sin demoran llegaron hacia los escombros.

-Len!-grito Neru al no verlo por ninguna parte,solo veia escombros y muertos esperando que ninguno de ellos fuera Len-Rin!,ven ayudame!

-donde esta Len?-pregunto la oji-azules.

-no lo se,no lo veo por ninguna parte!-Neru ya comenzaba a desesperarse-sera que Len...

-yo que?-Neru dio la vuelta ya aliviada al escuchar esa voz.

-Len!-la rubia corrio a abrazarlo.

-lamento si te preocupe-decia Len mientras abrazaba a Neru,luego de unos instante Rin tambien se unio al abrazo molestando a Len-Miku donde esta?

-aun no vuelve-respondio Rin soltando a Len.

-rayos nesecito que me cure las heriadas-

-yo lo ago ven vamos adentro-todos entraron a la camioneta y Meiko volvio al lugar donde Miku se separo del grupo,al llegar estaba ahi la peli-verde esperandolos,luego de recojerla todos partieron hacia VOCALOID.

El camino hacia alla era largo ya varios ivan durmiendo a excepcion de Len y Neru que aun seguia despiertos.

-no crees que deverias dormir?-dijo Len atrallendo a Neru mas cerca de el.

-tu deverias dormir,tu estas herido-respondio la chica apollando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

-si pero tu estas embarazada,deves cuidar a nuestro hijo-

-nuestro hijo-susurro Neru-suena lindo.

-si-Len besa a Neru en la frente-que suerte que todo termino.

-si,ahora podemos empezar denuevo-dijo Neru.

-**_return to zero_**-dijo Len y Neru lo miro.

-sabes ingles?-dijo la rubia con asombro.

-bueno algo tenia que aprender es estos años-ambos comenzaron a reir no muy fuerte ya que los demas podian despertarse.

-nee Len-

-que sucede?-

-crees...que seamos buenos padres?-

-claro que si-

-como estas seguro?-

-porque te prometo que hare todo lo posible para que tu y nuestro hijo esten bien-

-me alegro-Neru miro a Len a los ojos-Len recuerdas que un dia antes de que me fuera tu me prometiste que si me iva a otro lugar me irias a buscar y jugariamos una vez mas?

-si pero creo que no cumpli bien la promesa-

-por que?-

-porque tu viniste a mi Neru,ademas ya no jugamos como cuando eramos niños-

-recuerdas una vez en que jugamos a "la casita"-dijo divertida Neru.

-si fue un de los momentos mas traumantes de mi vida-

-ahahaha si es verdad por que esa vez tu fuiste la mujer y yo el marido,pero ahora vamos a jugar de verdad-Neru beso la mejilla de Len y se acomodo a su lado-buenas noches.

-descansa amor-Len beso a Neru en la cabeza y siguio mirando hacia el exterior.

por fin esta guerra habia terminado,todo podia empezar denuevo,el grupo VOCALOID 2 de la organizacion con el mismo nombre ya no excistia,sus mejores agentes se declararon retirados para siempre de los asesinatos,ahora sus vidas resconstruiran empezando desde cero,volviendo a cero.

* * *

**NOTAS AUTORAS:**

**que hay gente! xD lamento si me demore U_U pero ya esta el ultimo capitulo increiblemente mientras lo terminaba de escribir mi reproductor de musica puso la cancion RETURN TO ZERO xD,ahora solo falta el epilogo!,gracias a todos lo que an leido esta historia de esta autora locamente friki por vocaloid en especial de la pareja LenxNeru xD**

**proximo el epilogo con una gran sorpresa!,intentare no demorarme!**

** GRACIAS POR LEER!**

** JAA NEEE**


	15. Epilogo

** RETURN TO ZERO**

**EPILOGO.**

Un chico de aproximadamente 18 años caminaba de un lado para otro en un pasillo totalmete blanco acompañado de su hermana y el novio de ella que jugaban con una camara.

-QUIEREN APAGAR ESO!-

-kyaaa Len no grites!-le reclamo Rin-estamos en un hospital!

-si ademas ya me dejaste sordo-dijo Nero apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Rin.

-si ya lo se-respondio Len.

-que cosa?,que estamos en un hospital o que me dejaste sordo?-pregunto Nero.

-ambas-Len se hacerco hacia una puerta blanca-me pregunto si Neru estara bien.

-ya preguntaste lo mismo hace media hora Len-Rin se hacerco a su gemelo-estara bien!,Neru no es debil recuerda que una vez casi llego a matarte.

-eso y esto es diferente Rin-respondo el chico mientras se hacercaba a una banca-ahora esta dando a luz mi hijo.

-vamos no creo que duela tanto,o si?-pregunto Rin un poco asustada.

-no lo se-respondio Len-solo que antes de llegar Neru estaba gritando mucho.

-q-que tanto?-pregunto con miedo.

-mucho...-

-acaso no escuchaste a mi hermana gritar,Rin?-le pregunto Nero-gritaba que le dolia,le dolia mucho,que se estaba desangrando por dentro!

-kyaaaaaaaaaaa!,callate Nero que me asustas!-

-ya deverias irte preparando Rin-dijo Len hacercandose-despues de todo eres mujer.

-que tiene que ver eso!-

-que tu tambien algun dia quedaras embarazada hermanita-

-ahhhhhhh!,no,no,no,no,no!,juro que jamas tendre un hijo!-

-eso dices ahora,pero se que en algun tiempo mas vas a querer tener un hijo con Nero-Rin volvio donde Nero casi media muerta,suerte que estaban en un hospital,pero,¿por que en un hospital?,pues veran que ya habian pasado 6 meses desde que BOUKALOID fue derrotado,ahora Neru estaba dando a luz a su hijo y el de Len por supuesto.

* * *

durante esos 6 meses pasaron muchas cosas,que les contare todo lo que sucedio y el motivo de que Len estuvo apunto de morir en manos de su propia novia.

Una semana despues de que BOUKALOID acabara,UTAU comenzo una pelea contra VOCALOID por las tierras que antes eran de la ya desaparecida organizacion,pero aquello ya no era de importancia para el grupo 2 de VOCALOID,el cual se desintegro con sus integrantes esto fue lo que les ocurrieron.

Sakine Meiko se enfrento contra el Lider,lo cual iso que fuera explusada de la organizacion,pero eso fue justo lo que queria,luego de irse de VOCALOID comenso con un nuevo proposito en su vida,Meiko decidio combertirse en maestra y fundo su propia escuela,una escuela de defensa personal para niño donde les enseñaria a protegerse de los peligro que se les podrian aproximar.

Pasando a Miku,Hatsune Miku tambien se retiro de VOCALOID,siguiendo su labor de medico,decidio irse a estados unidos a estudiar medicina,pero no duro mucho,luego de 4 meses de estar ahi volvio a Japon diciendo que extrañaba el estar cerca de sus amigos,cada cierto tiempo Miku regresaba al lugar en donde Zatsune murio a dejarle una rosa blanca,aunque ella sabia que su deseo se habia echo,cuando estaba en Estados Unidos conocio a una mujer mayor que tenia una bebe de 3 meses de cabello negro y ojos verdes llamada Lucy,Miku estaba segura que aquella niña era la recarnacion de Zatsune que se le dio una nueva oportunidad para hacer todo bien.

Las dos ex-BOUKALOID Gumi y Haku desidieron irse de Japon juntas,Haku para dejar todo atras y comenzar de nuevo una vida normal,aquella que nunca tuvo pero que siempre decio,mientras que Gumi a ella le dolia ver a Nero junto a Rin,pero no podia hacer nada ellos dos se amaban asique decidio irse para olvidar a Nero y encontrar a su verdadero amor ,asi fue como ambas se fuero a Francia de alli a Italia,a Rusia,a Lodres y muchos paises mas,convirtiendose en amigas inseparables aquellas que nunca tuvieron por aver sido asesinas.

Mientras que pasamos a nuestra segunda pareja,al final Nero y Rin aceptaron sus sentimientos y Nero convencio a Rin de usar aquel traje de enfermera que Miku le habia regalado tan revelador,aquella noche en que Rin uso el traje nadien sabe lo que paso,pero a la mañana siguiente todos sacaron sus propias teorias con las pistas tan ovbias que se mostraban;primero por que la cama de Nero se rompio,¿como?,segundo Rin durmio todo el dia,¿que habra echo para estar tan cansada?,tercero Nero le decia cosas al oido a Rin y esta se sonrojaba,¿que le decia?,bueno era mejor no preguntar y sacar conclusiones en privado.

Y la primera pareja,al terminar la guerra el Lider de VOCALOID le ofrecio un puesto a Len en la organizacion que cualquiera ubiera aceptado,pero el no,simplemente contesto:"_tengo un puesto mas importante,el de padre_",con el dinero que habia ahorrado mientra era asesino,entre todos consiguieron una casa en donde todos Meiko,Miku,Rin,Nero,Neru y Len decidieron comenzar denuevo,sin duda Len sufrio mucho en esos 6 meses a causa de Neru,por el embarazo sus cambios de humor cada vez ivan empeorando.

-Len...-dijo Neru tratando de despertar a Len en una ocasion a las 4 am.

-...-

-Len...-

-...-

-LEN!-

-AH!-grito despertando-¿que sucede?,¿te sientes mal?

-no,es otra cosa-

-que?-

-Len quiero piña-

-piña?,pero no estamos en temporada-

-Len,quiero comer piña!-

-pero amor que quieres que aga?,ya te dije que no estamos en temporada-

-no importa!,ve a buscar una ahora mismo!-

-que!,pero son las 4 de la madrugada!-

-KAGAMINE LEN!,O VAS POR MI PIÑA O NO DUERMES EN ESTE CUARTO ESCUCHASTE!-

-no puedes hacer eso!-Neru se levanto de la cama,tomo a Len por el cuello y lo arrastro hacia fuera del cuarto.

-TU HIJO QUIERE PIÑA!,VE POR ELLA!-cerrando la puerta en la cara de Len,al rubio no le quedo otra que ir por la maldita piña,increblemente y por suerte encontro una en una tienda,eso calmaria a Neru por el momento.

Para los meses siguientes todo empeoro mas para el pobre chico,Neru pedia cosas imposibles sus cambios de humor cada vez eran peores,pero sin duda la peor ocacion y que el mismo Len describio como el peor dia de su vida fue cuando Neru casi lo mata.

Era de tarde y llovia,Rin y Nero habia salido a comprar algo para la cena y Len habia obligado a Neru que tomara una siesta,cuando la chica desperto corrio a abrazar a Len mas cariñosamente de lo normal.

-Len~kun!-dijo mientras mas se apegaba a el.

-que es lo que quieres esta vez?-pregunto,sabia perfectamente que cuando Neru se comportaba demaciado coriñosa con el era por que queria que le trajiera vaya a saber que cosa.

-no quiero nada!-contesto y beso al rubio-solo quiero abrazar a mi novio,¿acaso no puedo?

-claro que puedes-Len le devolvio el beso-solo pense que querias comer algo casi imposible de consegir.

-no es necesario!,ahora quiero comerme el chocolate que deje en el congelador-

-e-era tuyo?-pregunto con un poco de terror.

-si!,¿por que lo preguntas?-

-n-no!,por nada!-Len simulo una sonrisa,de ahi Neru se acerco al congelador y con una voz macabra...

-Len...-dijo,el chico que estaba por desaparecer se congelo.

-q-que cariño?-dio vuelta su cabeza para ver a una sonriente Neru.

-¿donde esta mi chocolate?-

-no que estaba en el congelador?,buscalo bien-

-Len...-

-¿S-si?-

-mi chocolate?,vamos dime no pasara nada-dijo sonriendo,con esa sonria que Len no le podia decir **"no"**.

-esta bien,pense que era de Rin asi que me lo comi-

-ah-dijo con voz macabra.

-N-Neru?-

-que?-

-n-no estas enojada?-

-claro que no!-Neru se dio la vuelta y de entre unos cajones saco una pistola que Len aun mantenia por seguridad y por que era su favorita,la chica apunto a su novio y sonriendo-comienza a rezar...

Se escucharon muchos disparos,paso de una simple pistolita a la metralleta de Nero,dejaba avuejos por todas las paredes y incluso en el techo,ahora la casa se inundaria y el pobre Len que no bastaba que Neru lo tuviera como esclavo tendria que arreilar todo,cuando a la rubia se les acabaron las balas no encontro nada mejor que tirarle todos los cuchillos de la cocina y tambien todo lo que tubiera algun filo,todo contra Len que por suerte fue un ex-asesino profecional que sabia esquibar aquello ataques,pero era diferente cuando esquivabas los ataques de otro ex-asesino profecional y que al mismo tiempo era tu novia y/o madre de tu hijo,la moraleja que saco el rubio fue:"_nunca tengas de novia a una asesina_" y "_si la tienes as todo lo que ellas quiera en especial si esta embarazada de tu hijo_".

-kyaaa esta lloviedno mas fuerte que antes!-dijo Rin quien venia corriendo con Nero cargados con bolsas.

-no importa ya estamos por lle-ambos quedaron en silencio y las bolas se calleron al ver como habia quedado su pobre casa,caminaron hacia dentro con lentitud al abrir la puerta esta se callo,vieron a Neru con un cuchillo en su mano y a Len tirado en el suelo medio muerto.

2 horas despues Len desperto por suerte la lluvia habia parado y Neru ya estaba calmada en su habitacion que increiblemente fue la unica que estaba intacta,el rubio subio y la encontro sentada en la cama abrazando un cojin,cuando lo vio corrio a abrazarle.

-lo siento Len!-dijo llorando.

-no te preocupes,ves no me paso nada-dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-si pero casi te mato-

-si es verdad,¿de donde sacaste tanta fuerza?-

-no se,pero en verdad yo me queria comer el chocolate-reclomo Neru como niña pequeña.

-lo siento!,lo siento!-Len la besa-prometo darte todos los chocolates que quieres de aqui en adelante.

-entonces besame-

-para que?-

-Len,acabas de decir que me darias todos los chocolates que quisiera y tu eres el mas dulce de todos-Len comprendio la inderecta era una oferta que no podia rechazar ya llevaba tanto tiempo sin hacer nada,el rubio cerro la puerta con seguro y ambos no salieron de ahi por lo menos durante 2 horas.

* * *

Volviendo al presente en el hospital,Neru ya llevaba 5 horas en labor de parto,5 horas infernales para Len,el rubio seguia caminado de un lado para otro como en un transe,rezando por que todo saliera bien,Rin aun seguia traumada por lo de hace un rato,de un momento para otro desde la puerta que conectaba con el pabellon de maternidad salio un doctor de unos 45 años que estaba ayudando a Neru.

-Kagamine Len?-llamo el hombre y enseguida Len salio de su trance junto con Rin.

-si?-dije el rubio hacercandose.

-felicidades,eres padre de un hermoso niño-Len sonrio como nunca lo habia echo,abrazo al doctor y corrio hacia el cuarto donde Neru descansaba,cuando llego alli por la puerta vio a la rubia sosteniendo entre sus brazos un bulto envuelto en una manta naranja.

-justo de mi color favorito-comento Len entrando al cuarto,Neru le sonrio.

-si tambien es el mio,ven hacercate-el chico se hacerco,con cuidado Neru retiro las mantas de la cara del pequeño que dormia,Len quedo sorprenido con el parentesco con el,la unica diferencia era que su cabello era del mismo color amarillo oscuro que Neru.

-se parece mucho a mi-

-si verdad,estoy segura que cuando cresca sera igual de guapo que su padre-Len sonrio para posteriormente besar a Neru,ambos rubios se besaron por unos momentos,el beso paro cuando Rin y Nero llegaron a la habitacion acompañados de Miku y Meiko.

-felicidades!-dijieron Miku y Meiko.

-a ver!,yo quiero ver a mi sobrino!-dijo Rin y se hacerco a Neru-kyaa estan lindo!,lastima que se parece a Len.

-hey!,tu tambien te pareces a mi!-dijo Len.

-no es cierto!,tu te pareces a mi Len!-recalco Rin-recuerda que yo soy la mayor!

-ok,esta bien Rin lo que tu digas-

-saben tenemos que celebrar!-dijo Meiko-hay que hacer fiesta para darle la bienvenida al chibi-Len!

-chibi-Len?-se pregunto Len.

-sip!,se parece tanto a ti que haci lo llamare-Meiko callo y todos tambien por que el pequeño habia comenzado a llorar con tanto bullisio,de apoco fue abriendo los ojos para dejar ver un hermoso color dorado tal como su madre.

-bueno ya sabemos que no es totalmente a su padre-dijo Miku.

-como van a llamarlo?-pregunto Nero.

-pensamos en muchos nombres y al final nos quedamos con 2 de mujer que eran Neru o yuuki y el de hombre era Rei asi que decidimos llamarlo Rei-respondio Len.

-Rei?-pregunto Rin.

-Kagamine Rei-dijo Neru-no suela mal.

-pues entonces!,bienvenido Rei!-Meiko levanto una copa de licor.

-¿de donde sacaste eso!-preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Rapidamente pasaron 2 semanas,Neru volvio a casa junto con el pequeño Rei que se volvio muy apegado a su padre,en una noche luego de que Meiko preparara una cena exquisita y que Neru consiguiera,con ayuda de Len,dormir a Rei,la rubia se quedo mirando por un balcon al cielo estrellado que habia esa noche.

-en que piensas?-pregunto Len abrazandola por la espalda.

-en el pasado-respndio la rubia.

-no es bueno que pienses en eso-

-lo se,pero me es inebitable,Len ayudamen a olvidar-dijo y se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con su novio.

-claro que te ayudare,solo si prometes no olvidarme denuevo-Len la besa.

-no seas tonto,jamas te olvidaria-Neru le devolvio el beso luego junto su frente con la de Len y cerro sus ojos.

-Neru...-susurro el chico.

-que?...-

-te casarias conmigo?-pregunto como si nada,pero iso que Neru se sorprendiera.

-lo dices enserio?-

-por supuesto-Len saco de su bolsillo una cajita y la abrio,en su interios contenia un hermoso anillo de compromiso-y?,que dices,¿quieres ser mi esposa?

-...y-yo Len...-Neru abrazo al chico-si,si quiero.

-perfecto-Len tomo en una mano el anillo y en la otra la mano de Neru,con con cuidado puso el anillo en uno de los dedos de Neru,le encajaba a la perfecion,cuando se ivan a besar de inproviso Rei comenzo a llorar,rapidamnete y riendo,Neru y Len entraron a ver a su hijo.

Simplemente Len no encontraba palabras para describir lo que sentia en esos momentos junto con Neru y su hijito Rei,despues de tanto sufrimiento hubo un final feliz para ellos,ahora sus vidas recien comenzaban les esperaba un largo camino lleno de alegrias,por que despues de tanto sacrificio,asesinatos,pecados,pudieron volver a cero y comenzar denuevo.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas autoras:**

**hola gente! xD por fin el gran final de este que fue mi primer fic de vocaloid T_T estoy tan triste y feliz,triste por que se acabo y feliz por el final feliz(ineer:muchoooo feliz! T_T)que tuvo el fic.**

**gracias a todos lo que lo leyeron,seguire mejorando y creando historias de vocaloid!**  
**ahora solo puedo decir adios nos veremos en otro fic! bye bye,adios,sayonara y todos los idiomas del mundo!**

** GRACIAS POR LEER!**

** SAYONARA!**


End file.
